Amor entre guerra
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Los celos son malos consejeros... sobre todo si involucran a cierto cadete de ojos verde-azulado y a uno con cara de caballo, aprovechándose de los malos entendidos que él mismo provoca. Ereri (ErenxRivaille)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Shingeki me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

Este fanfic sera presentado para el evento de la pagina **Attack on Homosexuality**

Va dedicado a quien lo lea y por supuesto a las admin de la pagina :D

* * *

**Prólogo **

\- Si tan solo me tomara en cuenta - dijo Eren y volvía a suspirar otra vez_, ¿cuántas veces ha suspirado ya? _Había perdido la cuenta, no podría decir que habían sido pocas, ya que contando este día y los demás en cuenta regresiva hace ya un mes atrás, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos suspiros había dado, y ustedes se preguntaran _¿Qué hacía que este hermoso chico de ojos verde-azulado suspirara continuamente?,_ la razón es sencilla, Eren había descubierto que albergaba sentimientos muy particulares hacia el líder de su escuadrón.

Eren iba de paso a las caballerizas a alimentar a los caballos, pues esa era una de sus asignaciones del día, estaba llegando hacia su destino, cuando vio a Rivaille saliendo de ahí, chocando con él frente a frente, y con tan inesperado encuentro, este muchacho embriagado ya de tanto amor hacia su sargento no pudo más que sonrojarse y derretirse por su fortuito encuentro, más que nada porque el pobre chico debía prepararse mentalmente en todas las ocasiones para ver a su estoico y malhumorado amor secreto.

\- ¡Sa-sargento! – grito sin percatarse el menor - ¡¿Qué lo trae por aquí?! – el pobre no se daba cuenta que estaba diciendo puras estupideces.

\- Tsk… que más podría hacer sino venir a dejar mi caballo, mocoso – respondió Rivaille, con ese tono tan característico de él.

\- ha ha ha… cierto - dijo Eren más abochornado - ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – susurro muy bajito el chico, haciendo que Rivaille alzara una ceja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto, había escuchado lo que dijo Eren, pero no entendía el sentido de esa pregunta.

\- Etto… nada Sargento – respondió el menor sonrojado otra vez, se había olvidado del buen oído de su querido sargento – con su permiso – dijo Eren antes de tratar de irse, el problema ocurrió que cuando trato de llegar a las caballerizas Eren y Rivaille se movieron hacia el mismo lado, y al intentarlo de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo (ese bochornoso momento cuando te cruzas con una persona y por decirlo así, se ponen a bailar, ya que se mueven juntos hacia un mismo lado, impidiendo el paso de los dos), después de unas cuantas ocasiones mas realizando los mismos movimientos, Rivaille se cansó y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

\- ¡Maldita sea Eren! ¡deja de jugar y hazte a un lado! Llevo prisa – dijo el sargento ya cansado de ese molesto "jueguito".

\- ¡Como usted diga señor! – medio grito el muchacho avergonzado por el espectáculo que estaba dando delante de su sargento, dejándole el paso libre al mayor para que se adentrara al castillo.

Eren reanudo su camino y fue hacia la bodega donde guardaban el forraje para los caballos, iba a comenzar sus labores cuando escucho la risa de uno de los reclutas del castillo, más específicamente, Jean.

\- ¿Qué quieres caballo? – pregunto molesto Eren.

\- Oye, que fue toda esa escenita con el sargento – se burló Jean, pasando por esta vez el hecho de que le hubieran dicho "caballo".

\- Que te importa, bastardo – le espeto sin siquiera mirarlo y alimentado a los caballos, haciendo como que Jean no estuviera ahí

\- Estabas intentando enséñale un bailecito al sargento – dijo sarcástico Kirschtein, poniendo más molesto a Eren.

\- Cállate de una vez caballo, deja de joderme a mí y ve a terminar tus labores – contesto Eren con desprecio. Jean se acercó a Eren y se posiciono detrás de él.

-¿Cómo vas con esa declaración Jeager? ¿Tienes los cojones para declarártele al Sargento? – le susurro en el oído, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara, enojara y estallara definitivamente.

\- ¡Hoy te mueres Kirschtein! ¡Cuando termine contigo juro que no servirás ni para mula! – grito dándose vuelta tratando de asestarle un puñetazo a Jean, el cual esquivo fácilmente y tumbo a Eren debajo de él.

Mientras toda esta situación se desarrollaba con estos cadetes, cierto sargento pelinegro salía del castillo, después de ir a dejarle unos papeles a Irvin, para buscar a Eren, y aunque él no lo admitiera, quería ver que hacia el joven titán, se le había vuelto una costumbre observarlo sin que Eren se diera cuenta (pobre del menor, si se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle no sufriría tanto), y justo se encontró con Jean detrás de este y el muchacho sonrojándose antes de tratar de golpear al otro adolescente, sin saber por qué, ver eso lo irritó, ¿porque él no podía hacer eso? Se preguntaba el sargento, iba a llamar a Eren cuando se encontró al otro encima del menor ¡pero que se creía ese imbécil! ¡ahora sí que estaba enojado, que se creía ese mocoso, solo él podía tocarlo! Pensaba Rivaille, sin darse cuenta que era absurdo ese pensamiento ¿enojarse con Eren, solo por eso?, bueno, sabemos que los celos no son racionales.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo, mocosos? – pregunto Rivaille con un aura negra detrás de él. Los muchachos se pararon como si fueran resortes.

-¡Sa-sargento! – grito Eren avergonzado de que lo encontrara así con Jean - ¡N-no es lo que parece! – dijo desesperado, pero Rivaille no lo tomo en cuenta.

\- E-es verdad se-señor – dijo Jean, le estaba dando miedo como lo miraba el Sargento – solo vine a ver que le pasaba a Eren – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió Jean, y el aura del Sargento aumentó aún más.

\- Claro y yo soy un Titán – dijo sarcástico Rivaille – Vaya forma de ver que le pasa – dijo con evidentes celos, que noto Jean, no así Eren quien estaba deprimido porque el sargento lo había ignorado – Tu, lárgate a hacer tus deberes – dijo apuntando a Jean – y TU mocosos termina con esto y después vas a mi despacho – termino de decir sin mirar a Eren, se retiró del lugar, bufando como un toro encabronado.

\- ¡Si, señor! – dijeron los dos adolescentes haciendo el saludo militar, aunque Rivaille ni siquiera se quedó a esperarlo.

Eren, deprimido como estaba, por no recibir la atención de su querido Sargento, fue a terminar sus labores sin prestarle atención a Jean como de costumbre, y este otro sin querer revelarle el secreto de que Rivaille se había puesto celoso por su cercanía con el chico titán, solo opto por retirarse del lugar.

\- Encontré una buena entretención para estos días – dijo para sí Jean el caballo, - "Veremos si este suicida despistado se da cuenta de los celos del Sargento, antes de que el Sargento se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos por Eren" – pensaba un muy entretenido Jean. iba a pasar unos interesantes días en el cuartel. Total… ¿Que importaba obtener un castigo si se podía reír de su eterno amigo/rival y del malhumorado sargento adicto a la limpieza?.

* * *

**Oh Yeah! ...**

Si... fue muy corto, pero es solo el ¿principio?

Háganme saber si les gusto, no les gusto, o de plano se va a la basura

**¿se merece reviews?**

**YO ME DECLARO A FAVOR DEL PATATAMMY... **


	2. Capitulo I

_/- se esconde detrás de un sillón y se asoma solo un poco, sosteniendo una bandera blanca-/_ Hi - dice tímidamente.

Ok ... nunca mas me vuelvo a quejar porque mis autoras favoritas no actualizan xD ... esto es un poco difícil... manejar tus responsabilidades diarias, mas que la inspiración te llegue para escribir es algo un poco... muy complicado...

Sin mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo del fanfic

espero y les guste... tanto como a mi cuando lo estuve escribiendo n.n

****Disclaimer: ****Ningún personaje de Shingeki me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Estaba Jean paseando por los pasillos del cuartel, muy aburrido, ya que hoy Eren estaba trabajando con Hanji en los experimentos con su cuerpo de Titán, y el sargento estaba lleno de papeleo por lo que se encontraba desde la mañana encerrado en su oficina.

\- Que aburrido está el día – decía Jean bostezando en cada tanto, los días anteriores se la había pasado demasiado bien molestando al sargento. Mientras caminaba se acordaba de algunas situaciones que hizo pasar al pobre de Eren para divertirse y enfurecer a Rivaille.

**Flash back**

_Por órdenes del sargento esta vez la limpieza de los caballos le correspondieron a Eren y Jean, no estaba muy contento con esa asignación, pero no le quedaba de otra, los demás seguían ocupados en sus actividades._

_Jean y Eren se encontraban en las caballerizas bañando a los caballos, ya casi habían terminado, así que Jean fue a decirle al sargento y de regreso a los establos se le ocurrió una idea._

_\- Bien, creo que hoy hare otra travesura - decía Jean llegando donde Eren se encontraba, viendo que le chico estaba demasiado concentrado limpiando el caballo del sargento ¡Cómo no, si era el corcel de su amado! No se dio cuenta que Jean le cambio la cubeta, logrando que al momento de girarse para apreciar su obra se tropezara con este objeto y callera con la cubeta de agua encima, quedando todo mojado_

_\- ¡Rayos! – grito Eren ofuscado – tendré que cambiarme de ropa – dijo mientras se peinaba sus cabellos mojados, Jean consiente que el sargento ya los veía desde lejos, se arrodillo frente a Eren._

_\- Déjame y te ayudo – dijo el cara de caballo en un tono tranquilo, pero con una mirada que hizo desconfiar a Eren, hace días que este se comportaba demasiado raro, sobre todo si Rivaille se encontraba cerca._

_\- No te preocupes, yo puedo solo – dijo desconfiado el chico titán._

_\- Te ofrezco mi ayuda y tú te rehúsas – Jean se hizo el ofendido mientras le tomaba la chaqueta e intentaba quitársela, generando así un forcejeo entre los dos._

_Todo esto ocurriendo bajo la atenta y encolerizada mirada afilada de cierto sargento gruñón, que ya no podía más del coraje ¡Como see atrevía Eren!, pensaba mientras apuraba el paso, cuando vio que el chico ya no tenía su chaqueta puesta, tenía que evitar… lo que sea que pasara, llego allí lo más rápido que pudo, viendo como Jean, malicioso y consiente de su presencia, comenzaba a tomarle la camisa a Eren para sacársela, y por otro lado un Eren sonrojado por el esfuerzo de resistirse, sin ser consciente de que el sargento lo estaba fulminado con la mirada._

_\- ¡Que ya basta, Caballo! – dijo exasperado Eren - ¡Aquí no! – medio grito, viendo como el otro no le hacía caso._

_Y con esa respuesta obtuvo dos cosas, una sonrisa malintencionada de Jean y una patada del sargento Rivaille._

_-¡Malditos mocosos pervertidos! – grito enojado Rivaille – ¡Los patios del castillo no son para esto!_

_\- ¡Sa-sargento! – grito horrorizado Eren - ¡No es lo que piensa! ¡Se lo juro! – grito desesperado_

_\- JA… Jeager ¿y según tu que parece? – pregunto Jean con su mejor cara seria._

_\- TU… tu, bastardo – dijo Eren levantándose del lugar y tomando a Jean de su camisa._

_\- Pero que idiotas – susurro para sí Jean sonriendo._

_\- ¡Ya basta de esto! – dijo más enojado Rivaille por haber sido ignorado, y haciendo que Eren soltara Jean._

_\- Sargento… déjeme explicarle – pidió Eren acercándose a Rivaille, y este fue consiente de algo de lo que antes no se había percatado._

_Eren, completamente mojado, con su camisa trasparente, pudiendo ver a través de esta tela, los fuerte músculos del adolescente de ya 17 años, un torso formado que le daban unas tremendas ganas de acariciar, y ese cabello rebelde mojado con gotitas cayéndole, y el agua en su cuello ¡qué envidia! Ellas paseándose deliberadamente, provocándole querer tocar esa piel que se veía, seria suave al tacto; y ahí estaba nuestro querido sargento Rivaille, embobado por la imponente imagen de un adolescente, lo único que pensaba en este momento era ser tomado por esos fuerte brazos juveniles, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, pero un carraspeo del soldado Jean, lo saco de su ensoñación._

_\- Etto… Sargento… ¿Va a revisar nuestro trabajo? – pregunto Jean riendo._

_\- ¡A eso vine soldados! – dijo Rivaille con un imperceptible sonrojo a los ojos verde-azulado, despistados de Eren, el cual todavía se preguntaba que había sido toda esa observación, y de unos calculadores ojos color miel de Jean, a quien, obviamente no se le pasó desapercibido ese rubor en el sargento._

_Mientras Rivaille revisaba el trabajo y de reojo miraba a Eren, quien no se daba cuenta de nada, Jean solo pensaba en cómo estos dos podían ser tan tontos y no fijarse en nada._

**Fin del Flash Back**

\- Jajaja… esa me salió buena – pensaba Jean, llegando a la entrada principal del castillo, cuando vio entrar al comandante, e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea, en unas horas más Eren tendría que ir a dejarle los resultados sobre el experimento al sargento, y esta vez en su travesura ocuparía al comandante, valla sorpresa que se llevaría el bastardo suicida.

* * *

Cuando vio a Eren regresando con Hanji, puso en marcha su plan; llevo al Sargento y Comandante té y galletas, pero al té de Rivaille le colocó unas gotitas sospechosas, calculando que Eren se demoraría como media hora más, todo eso sería suficiente para que su plan no fallara.

\- Esto es tan divertido – decía Jean, llevando la bandeja a la oficina del sargento, toco la puerta y cuando recibió el pase, entró.

\- Con su permiso… Sargento, Comandante… les traje unos aperitivos para que tomen mientras trabajan – dijo sonriendo, Irvin le agradeció con la mirada, estaba cansado de revisar papeles, y Rivaille… el sargento solo lo miro con odio reprimido; llego al escritorio y distribuyo las tazas de té, para que no tomaran los equivocados.

\- Gracias por tan amable gesto… Kirschtein – dijo el sargento sarcástico, haciendo que Irvin lo mirara intrigado.

\- Puede retirarse soldado – dijo el comandante.

\- Como ordene – contesto Jean haciendo el saludo militar, ahora solo debía esperar a que Eren llegara y ser espectador de la escena que resultara.

Dentro de la oficina, seguían Rivaille e Irvin revisando papeles y degustando las cosas traídas por Jean, el sargento por otro lado se encontraba un poco ansioso, ya que después de un día entero, vería a Eren en un tiempo más entrar por esa oficina.

\- … aille… Rivaille… – decía Irvin para llamar su atención - ¿Qué te pasa? …. Estas un poco distraído.

\- Tsk… no me pasa nada – dijo fastidiado – el estar pensando en Eren lo distrajo de todo, tomo su taza y tomó un buen trago de su té, le encontró un sabor diferente al usual, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, realmente necesitaba algo caliente en esos momentos - ¿Qué me decías? – pregunto al comandante.

\- Te preguntaba si ya terminaste con los reportes de los soldados – contesto Irvin.

\- Si, aquí están – dijo levantándose para ir al estante y tomar la carpeta con los reportes, pero al momento de girarse un sopor tremendo lo invadió, mareándolo un poco, Irvin al darse cuenta, y antes de que Rivaille se callera, lo sostuvo.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que pasaba dentro, un sonriente Eren después de todo el día sin ver a su amado sargento, iba a entregarle los reportes recolectados con Hanji, mientras que, un vigilante Jean lo miraba llegar a la oficina, tocando la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, entró, encontrándose con una sorpresa. SU amado, sosteniéndose del comandante, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada nublada, el chico titán, no pudo más que morirse de celos por dentro.

\- ¡OH! … disculpen… vuelvo después – dijo Eren con una voz demasiado seria y fría, la cual hizo a Rivaille reaccionar y separarse de Irvin como si quemase.

\- No, Eren… quédate – dijo el comandante extrañado, tanto por el tono de Eren como el comportamiento de Rivaille.

\- Si están ocupados, yo puedo volver después comandante – respondió Eren mirando de soslayo al sargento, quien al ver esa mirada afilada se estremeció, jamás pensó que el mocoso le dedicaría una mirada tan fría.

\- No, ya hemos terminado – dijo Irvin, recogiendo la carpeta de informes que había caído al suelo y se dirigió a Rivaille – Descansa, te noto algo cansado.

\- Que molesto – dijo Rivaille, suprimiendo un bostezo – que no es nada – miro a Eren quien seguía sus movimientos analizándolo. – Tú… mocoso ¿a qué viniste?

\- Vine a entregarle el informe de la mayor Hanji, sargento, aquí están detalladas todas las actividades, realizadas el día de hoy – dijo monótono, caminando y dejando los papeles en el escritorio. Algo que dejo sorprendido un poco a Rivaille, si fuera otro día, Eren se hubiera acercado a él a entregarle los papeles en mano, pero con la escena anterior el pobre adolescente ya había tenido suficiente, y no quería tener contacto con el sargento en ese momento… en fin, se notaba que Eren estaba demasiado celoso.

\- Muy bien - dijo Irvin, mirando de soslayo a los dos hombre s que ahora estaba frente a frente, no sabía porque, pero la tensión que emanaba de ellos, lo incomodaba.

\- Si no necesita nada más, me retiro – concluyo Eren su visita, haciendo el saludo militar, esto era otra sorpresa para el sargento, Eren jamás se retiraba si él no se lo pedía; se fue a grandes zancadas de ahí, dejando un atónito Rivaille por el casi nulo contacto entre ellos y porque no lo miro directamente.

\- Bueno… yo también me voy – dijo Irvin, sacando de su estupor al sargento. – y te insisto amigo… descansa un poco.

\- Si, si, si… lo que digas – dijo Rivaille en su habitual tono de voz, llegando a su silla y recargándose en ella. Si más que decir, el comandante se retiró.

A los pocos minutos Jean, toco la puerta y entro al despacho del sargento.

-Sargento Rivaille, vine por las bandeja – dijo sonriendo, el espectáculo visto había sido muy entretenido.

\- ¿Ah? … ah, si… puedes llevártelos – le dijo Rivaille, reprimiendo otro bostezo.

\- Como diga – respondió Jean y se retiró con las cosas.

Mientras Rivaille pensaba en la reacción del mocoso ese ¿Qué había pasado?, y lo otro, ¿Por qué en el momento de ver a Eren entrar, se había separado de Irvin como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido? Y lo que más le alarmaba dentro de esta bizarra situación era su reacción ¿tanto le alteraba ese mocoso?

-Tsk… mocoso idiota – dijo suspirando Rivaille - No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí – se tomó la cabeza con sus manos, frustrado - ¿he caído por un mocoso? – suspiro otra vez y bostezo – No… es el sueño el que está afectando, supongo – salió de su oficina y se fue a su habitación, extrañamente tenía mucho sueño y quería descansar, y de ser posible… hasta que se mocoso cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

* * *

**Y ... ¿les gusto el capitulo? /- mira con ojitos de cachirrito-/**

**Saben... cuando mi madre leyó la parte en donde Jean le colocaba gotitas al te de Levi... me pregunto si era algún afrodisíaco :v ... por algo seré su hija jeje. pero no ... sino que eran gotitas para dormir**

**no se enojen con Jean solo trata de ayudar a Eren**

**...**

**y les vuelvo repetir ... perdón por la tardanza T_T **

**¿Se merece algún reviews?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Capitulo II

**Hola a tod s por **aquí

¡Disculpen la demora! jeje xD ... por alguna razón siento que esto será una tónica en mi vida (¬.¬)

Aquí les vengo a dejar otro sensual capitulo de mi fanfic

Esta de mas decir que ningún personaje de Snk me pertenece... aunque ya quisiera xD

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amada Madre..**.. ya que sin ella la idea no se hubiera completado y ustedes seguirían esperando :v

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

¡Una semana! ¡Una maldita semana llevaba ese mocoso evitándolo! Rivaille no podía estar más enojado… no podía evitarlo, no después de todo el quebradero de cabeza que tenía esos días, analizando cómo se sentía respecto a Eren, el estúpido mocoso había hecho que se enamorara de él, ¡y ahora tenía el descaro de evitarlo! Pero que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Salió del castillo hasta el patio de entrenamiento, y como ya llevaba pasando hace una semana, ese mocoso estaba lo más lejos posible de su posición.

\- Tsk… mocoso, idiota – murmuro para sí, antes de sentir que le estamparan una mano contra su espalda.

-¡Maldita cuatro ojos! – grito Rivaille enojado - ¡deja de joderme de una vez y desaparece!

-Oh…. Veo que el enanin se levantó con el pie izquierdo – le molesto Hanji, recibiendo como respuesta una patada en el estómago.

\- Tsk… loca de mierda – dijo exasperado

…

Por otro lado Eren estaba haciendo equipo con Armin, pues el entrenamiento seria en parejas.

\- Eren… creo que el sargento te está mirando – le susurro Armin

\- ¿Otra vez? – suspiro Eren – no me gusta que lo haga – le dijo a su amigo, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto Armin atónito – Eren…

\- No, déjalo así – suspiro otra vez – No soy capaz de verlo a la cara – dijo con un sonrojo.

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto Armin, el sabia sobre los sentimientos que Eren le profesaba al sargento – No me digas que tu… al… sargento – comenzó Armin, pero Eren le tapó la boca.

\- No… eso definitivamente no – respondió más avergonzado el chico titán.

\- ¿Entonces?... – pregunto curioso Armin.

\- Me avergüenza verlo – dijo Eren sonrojado – le hice una escena de celos si darme cuenta – respondió Eren acuclillándose y tapándose la cara.

\- ¡Una escena de celos! – grito Armin haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlo.

\- Ssshhh… - pidió Eren – No lo divulgues, Armin.

-Jejeje… perdón – se disculpó el rubio - ¿Pero cómo es que eso pasó?

\- Etto… veras… es otro día que fui a dejarle los reportes que hicimos con Hanji-san lo encontré con el comandante… creo que algo le había pasado al sargento, pero al verlos tan cerca me segué y me comporté muy mal con ellos – dijo cabizbajo.

\- ¡Ay, Eren!... eres demasiado impulsivo – le dijo Armin.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Armin? – pregunto Eren – dime que tú no te molestarías si vieras que la persona que te gusta se acerca demasiado a otra – dijo molesto.

\- Esta bien, Eren… entiendo tu punto… pero yo le hubiera preguntado que le había pasado para que estuvieran tan cerca, además si me molestaría, siempre y cuando esa persona supiera que me gusta – replico Armin y Eren sintió una punzada en su pecho.

\- Lo sé Armin… lo sé – susurro Eren - ¿Por qué crees que me siento avergonzado? … después de que eso pasara el sargento fue a descansar, y ahí me di cuenta que mis celos habían sido irracionales y que el comandante solo intentaba ayudarlo – dijo más deprimido.

\- ¿Qué haremos contigo? – le contesto Armin – después de todo tu especialidad es actuar antes de pensar – Armin sonrió.

\- ¡Oye! - se indignó Eren, aunque sabía que era verdad.

\- Pero igual y sabes que así te queremos – dijo Armin, haciendo que Eren sonriera.

\- No sé qué haría sin ustedes, chicos - contesto el chico titán.

Y así finalizaron su conversación, ya que el sargento Rivaille los llamaba para comenzar el entrenamiento.

* * *

Como castigo por no atender bien al entrenamiento, Jean y Eren tuvieron que ordenar la biblioteca del castillo, no era una orden que le hubiese gustado mandar a Rivaille, pero Irvin había dado esa orden, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso.

\- Pásame esos libros, Jean – pidió Eren mientras limpiaba uno de los tantos libros llenos de polvo.

\- Todavía no entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto contigo – se preguntó Jean aburrido.

\- Te recuerdo cara de caballo que si estamos aquí es por no atender a nuestras obligaciones – dijo Eren tranquilo, mientras ordenaba los libros en el estante – no es que me agrade la idea de pasar toda la tarde contigo, pero ya que…

\- Bastardo – murmuro Jean, él era el único culpable de su "desgracia" ya que por estar planeando otra broma para sus víctimas favoritas, no le presto mucha atención a la práctica; tomo otros libros los dejo en la mesa, cuando iba a volver a su trabajo, el título de unos de los libros llamó su atención – Kama… Kama… - el polvo le dificultaba ver bien el título, así que se lo quito – Kamasutra… Vaya nombre para un libro – dijo para sí, Eren al escucharlo se acercó a él.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto el chico castaño.

\- De allí – dijo Jean apuntándole uno de los estantes.

\- ¡Ese es uno de los libros prohibidos de Hanji-san! – Exclamo Eren asombrado - ¿Qué hace en la biblioteca?

\- Ooohhh… ¿en serio? – se entusiasmó el de ojos miel - ¡Hay que echarle un vistazo! – grito Jean.

-¿QUEEE? ¡Estás loco! – dijo Eren arrebatándole el libro – Esto esta PRO-HI-BI-DO, si alguno de los superiores nos ve leyendo esto, seguro y nos castigan de por vida – gruño molesto.

\- ¡Vamos Eren… no me digas que te asusta verlo! – se quejó Jean molesto.

\- No es eso – dijo Eren poco convencido.

\- Entonces dámelo, porque yo si quiero ver que hay dentro – Jean le arrebato el libro y lo abrió al azar, y luego solo abrió los ojos asombrado y se sonrojo violentamente después.

\- ¿Qué pasa…? – Eren al no escuchar respuesta se preocupó – Jean… Oye Jean… - lo sacudió y pudo ver que Jean volvió en sí.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo que veo! –grito Jean todo sonrojado y poso el libro frente de Eren, el cual al ver las imágenes, hizo que se sonrojase.

\- ¡Quita eso de mis narices idiota! – grito Eren medio asustado y sonrojado a mas no poder, ya que al ver esas imágenes no pudo evitar recordar al sargento y Jean se dio cuenta de su reacción.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Jeager? – preguntó malicioso Jean – ¿Te imaginaste a alguien así?

\- Noo… yooo… nooo… - tartamudeo Eren - …. ¡Te juro que no me imagine a Rivaille así! – exclamo ruborizado el chico titán, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca asustado y más rojo que un tomate.

\- Así que era eso… - dijo Jean sonriendo, hojeo el libro una vez más y le mostro una imagen – Mira Eren ¿Qué te parece esta pose para practicarla con el sargento? – pregunto malicioso poniéndole el libro al frente al chico.

\- Dame eso – pidió molesto y ruborizado Eren, ya que la pose que le mostro era muy provocativa, pero no alcanzo a quitarle el libro - ¡que me lo des! – grito medio desesperado.

\- No lo haré – respondió Jean mostrándole otras imágenes.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, Jean avergonzando a Eren con las imágenes, y Eren cada vez más rojo, tratando de quitarle el libro a Jean, es que el solo hecho de imaginarse al sargento asiéndole esas cosas que estaban en el libro, lo hacían sentirse bastante acalorado. Mientras todo esto pasaba, cierto azabache de baja estatura iba a supervisar el trabajo de esos mocosos, aunque era más para ver que no estuvieran haciendo algo indebido.

Por otro lado, en la biblioteca Eren ya estaba más que cabreado con Jean.

\- ¡Que me pases ese libro idiota! – grito más que exasperado el joven titán.

\- JAJAJA… ver tu expresión me da risa – sonreía mas no poder Jean, tanto que no se dio cuenta que atrás suyo habían unos libros en el suelo, tropezándose, cayendo y llevándose a Eren consigo.

En ese momento pasaron dos cosas a la vez:

Jean, cayo hacia atrás, tomando a Eren en el proceso y botando el libro, el cual quedó abierto en el piso, y después solo sintió a Eren besándolo, todo provocado por el impacto, con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, él entremedio de las piernas de su compañero agarrando la camisa de Eren, y Jean con su playera arremangada. Los dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos hasta que sintieron que se abría la puerta y se quedaron petrificados.

Rivaille por su parte, jamás pensó encontrarse con algo así, a su mocoso Eren y Jean besándose, sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, como un puñal en su corazón y los miro celoso, vaya que si estaba celoso. Los miro y Jean reacciono de inmediato, empujando a Eren lo más fuerte posible y tapándose los labios; y Eren, que solo se fijó su mirada en el libro abierto y después en Rivaille sonrojándose.

\- Ooh, pero que tenemos aquí – dijo Rivaille sombríamente, mientras tomaba el libro y luego lo cerraba de golpe, asustando a sus reclutas.

\- Sargento, le juro que… - comenzó a explicarse Eren, pero una sola mirada basto para callarlo.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE JEAGER, PORQUE SINO… NO RESPONDO! – gritó fuera de si Rivaille, miro a Jean con desprecio - ¡tú ordenaras esto solo! Y tu mocoso – Rivaille le hablo a Eren – te quiero ya en mi oficina – termino Rivaille retirándose del lugar a grandes zancadas, no soportaría estar por más tiempo en ese lugar, recreando esa escena, escondió sus ojos con su flequillo, así nadie pudo ver la mirada turbia que contenía en esos momentos.

Eren tardo un poco más en reaccionar, antes de comenzar a gritar frustrado.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – grito el chico titán corriendo desde su ligar para alcanzar a su sargento, dejando a Jean totalmente solo y un poco acalorado.

\- Maldita sea… ¿Ahora en que lío me metí? – se preguntó preocupado por la integridad física de su compañero de escuadrón, la sola mirada del sargento le dio a entender quede esta no salía sin algo menos – Jejeje, esto ya no es chistoso, y eso que ni siquiera planee esta travesura – dijo parándose y mirando la cantidad de libros que tendría que ordenar – Sera una larga tarde.

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Les gusto ¿fue muy corto para su gusto? xD

A mi si me pareció un poco cortito, pero en el otro capitulo se vienen cosas importantes por que encontré que era justo dejarlo hasta aquí.

En fin

Espero que les haya gustado y no apedreen por tardar tanto

**¿Algún reviews?**


	4. Capitulo III

Después de muuuuuuuuuuchoooooooooo tiempo ... me digno a aparecer aquí ewe

Solo pedir disculpas después de ¿cuanto? ¿un mes? de no dar señales xD ... doña inspiración en modo off y mucha realidad en mi vida (?)

**Doy gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos... me hacen muy feliz :D**

Ahora si... les dejo el capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Eren llegó rápido a la oficina de su sargento, un poco temeroso, de lo que podía encontrarse allí. Tocó la puerta bastante, y al abrirla lo primero que vio fue el libro, que si no fuera por su rápidos reflejos, se le hubiera estampado en pleno rostro, al recogerlo se dio cuenta que era ese dichoso y problemático libro.

\- Dime Eren ¿Qué pretendías al hacer esas cosas en la biblioteca? – preguntó sombríamente Rivaille.

\- Como le dije Sargento – replicó Eren – No es lo que parece – respondió sereno y confundido por el tono del mayor.

\- ¡No me trates como a un tonto, mocoso! – gritó el sargento – Se lo que vi, y eran TÚ y Kirschtein besándose, con ese dichoso libro abierto – dijo señalando el libro que Eren todavía tenía en sus manos.

\- Puede que sea complicado de entender señor, pero yo trataba de quitarle el libro a Jean – contestó serio el chico titán.

\- Si, como no – dijo sarcástico Rivaille – Buena manera de hacerlo – espetó enojado, dejando entrever un poco sus celos.

\- Sargento Rivaille – replicó entre molesto y cabreado el chico – puede que al ver visto ese libro, por estar prohibido nos amerite una sanción a mí y a mi compañero, pero… ¿no entiendo cuál es la relevancia de discutir un beso que ni siquiera tuvo sentido? – explicó ya queriendo irse de allí, odiaba cuando lo cuestionaban, y le dolía que su sargento no le creyese.

\- ¡Me importa soldado porque su vida me pertenece! – dijo Rivaille molesto, sin medir lo que decía – desde que puso un pie en este cuartel, todo de usted es mío, yo soy el que decide por usted, piense que no es libre ya que su vida siempre ha estado en mis manos, si no mueres es porque yo no lo he querido – exclamó y al ver al chico se dio cuenta de su error, Eren lo miraba dolido, y sus ojos eran incluso más fríos que el propio hielo.

\- Entendido señor, ahora si me disculpa seguiré con mis deberes – Eren hizo amago de retirarse, odiaba saber que solo era un objeto más para Rivaille, a pesar de ser un mounstro, él era alguien con sentimientos.

\- Espera… Eren – dijo el sargento un poco abrumado, al ver que Eren seguía con la intención de irse – Es una orden – replicó y el joven no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí? Sargento – preguntó el chico titán acercándose a Rivaille, estaba demasiado frustrado - no sé qué es lo que espera de mí, trato y trato y nunca llego a un punto neutro.

\- Solo esperamos lo que nos puedas dar… como esperanza de la humanidad, Eren – dijo Rivaille incomodo por la cercanía del su mocoso.

\- No pregunté eso – replicó un poco molesto el adolescente - ¿Sabe sargento? – preguntó Eren recargándose en los apoyabrazos de la silla de Rivaille, mirando intensamente al azabache, sin dejarle escapatoria – Usted puede tener todo de mí, pero el espíritu dominante que tengo, solo sale si usted es él involucrado – dijo maliciosamente – Yo no quiero ser dominado por usted.

\- No me jodas mocoso – contestó Rivaille nervioso y molesto, la cercanía de Eren lo tenía tenso, podía sentir ese mirada que hacía que le dieran placenteros escalofríos.

\- Con su actitud solo me doy cuenta de una cosa, Sargento – susurró Eren en su oído, haciendo que Rivaille lo mirara a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada que lo veían como si él fuera una presa y Eren el cazador.

\- ¿D-de que ha-hablábamos? – rayos no pudo evitar tartamudear, el aura dominante del chico lo cautivaba, Rivaille jamás se había sentido así.

\- Usted está celoso de ese cara de caballo – dijo con gracia el chico titán provocando reacciones desconocidas al sargento, esa voz era demasiado sexy para su salud mental – pero… ¿le digo una cosa? – preguntó el castaño mientras lo miraba intensamente - … Los prefiero pequeños.

Rivaille no pudo replicarle más, no solo desconocía el comportamiento de este mocoso, sino que se desconocía a si mismo ¡POR HIGIA! ¡Él era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! No podía estar temblando como gelatina, sucumbiendo a esa voz y esos ojos… esa sexy y ronca voz que hacía que su estómago se llenara de ¿mariposas? Y esos penetrantes ojos verde-azulados que con solo mirarlos sentía un agradable escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, a ese rostro de un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, el cual ya mostraba de como seria ese sensual adulto… ¡PERO QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO! si seguía así el mocoso lo dominaría por completo, y aunque no le gustara, esa idea, lo seducía a niveles colosales, Rivaille dejándose hipnotizar por el momento y las ganas que tenia de lanzársele a Eren, comenzó a acortar el espacio entre él y el chico, éste al percatarse también se aproximaba… sus corazones estaban acelerados, Rivaille con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, y Eren con una sonrisa sensual y gallarda en ese demasiado bonito rostro (según Rivaille), solo le quedaban milímetros para rozar sus labios, hasta que la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Irvin y Jean en la entrada, rompiendo así, el ambiente y la burbuja en la que estaban metidos.

Irvin miró desconcertado la escena que tenía en frente y Jean miraba burlón a Eren por la mueca de fastidio que traía encima.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Irvin en un… ¿ese no era un tono malicioso?

\- ¡Estúpido Irvin! Es que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a un lugar – gritó Rivaille molesto por la interrupción, Eren lo miró entre frustrado y satisfecho, alejándose de él.

-Bueno sargento, yo me retiro – dijo Eren regalándose una sexy sonrisa que a Rivaille dejó medio embobado.

\- ¡Comandante, yo también me retiro! – expresó el pony antes de correr para alcanzar a ese bastado suicida que tenía por amigo.

\- No pensé que estarías ocupado… Rivaille – dijo Irvin tenso por la mirada asesina que le dirigía su subordinado, aunque eso igual le causó un poco de ternura, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no encontraría lindo a Rivaille si te viera con una mirada enojada pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas? Realmente se veía adorable, ¡si hasta parecía un gatito gruñón enojado! Carraspeó un poco ante esos pensamientos demasiado raros para él.

\- Déjate de rodeos y dime a que viniste de una puta vez –respondió el Sargento.

\- A nada en particular – replicó el comandante – solo quería saber porque estaba Kirschtein solo ordenando la biblioteca – se sentó frente a Rivaille, y el particular libro llamó su atención - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó tomándolo.

\- Eso… no es nada – Rivaille hizo amague de quitarle el libro, pero no alcanzó e Irvin lo abrió, mirando después a su amigo sorprendido.

\- Rivaille… no creí… que tú… – comenzó confundido el rubio.

\- No me mires así bastardo – expresó exasperado el sargento – que esa estúpida de la cuatro ojos tiene la culpa – al ver la confusión en el rostro de Irvin, se molestó – Esa loca dejó el libro en la biblioteca y esos mocosos lo encontraron – explicó.

\- Pero eso no responde a que haces tú con esto – respondió Irvin.

\- Tsk… que molesto – dijo Rivaille, procedió a explicarle todo lo que había pasado, cuando terminó el relato no pudo evitar mirar a Irvin con fastidio, al ver la amplia sonrisa que su amigo y superior le regalaba.

\- O sea, en otras palabras, te pusiste celoso por un chico de 17 años – y sin más Irvin explotó en risas.

\- No te rías, imbécil – exclamó Rivaille.

\- Perdón… perdón – pidió el comandante – es que jamás pensé ver al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad – dijo haciendo comillas – atrapado por un adolescente.

\- TSK… - por más que quisiera, Rivaille no podía rebatir eso.

\- Bueno… si vengo por algo – confesó el comandante, cambiando su tono a uno más serio – Tendremos una expedición en dos semanas.

\- ¿QUÉ ahora nos avisas? - preguntó molesto.

\- No todo es de mi autoría – se excusó Irvin – yo quería la expedición para un mes más, pero los altos mandos me acortaron el plazo.

\- Esos malditos cerdos… solo ven la propia comodidad que tienen dentro de las murallas – dijo el sargento con desprecio.

\- Con esto me retiro – Irvin se levantó y miró a Rivaille – Espero que hayas progresado con Eren antes de la expedición – soltó sonriendo y saliendo apresurado del lugar, antes de que su integridad física se viera afectada.

\- Malditos cejotas – murmuró Rivaille, recogiendo el libro problema, que no alcanzó a impactarle.

En la hora de la cena, todos los reclutas reunidos charlaban amenamente, sobre todo en la mesa de los del escuadrón nº104, en donde cierto chico de ojos miel trataba de averiguar los acontecimientos en la oficina del sargento, pero sin obtener resultados.

\- Vamos Eren – pidió Jean – Dime que rayos pasó en la oficina.

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo desinteresado Eren.

\- Que no le diré a nadie – decía persuasivo el caballo.

\- Realmente, no sé qué pretendes – Eren miró molesto a su insistente compañero.

\- Sé que algo ocurrió, dime, confía en mi – dijo Jean mirándolo cómplice, Eren que le iba a responder con un golpe, vio que Rivaille e Irvin entraban al comedor y cambió de idea, tomó de la camisa a Jean y lo acercó lo más posible a él y le contestó.

\- No diré nada – Eren soltó al caballo y siguió comiendo su cena, dejando a Jean y los demás perplejos por la repentina cercanía con el de ojos miel y a cierto enano gruñón, celoso y colérico por la "escenita".

Cuando entraron los superiores, todos callaron e Irvin se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Hoy, vengo a entregarles una noticia – se dirigió a los reclutas el comandante – Como sabrán, hace tiempo no se han realizado una expedición – todos en el comedor se tensaron – Por lo que los altos mandos han programado una salida para dos semanas más – terminó Irvin y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Por qué nos habrán dado tan poco tiempo? – preguntaba Connie en voz baja.

\- No creo… a lo mejor los superiores sabían desde antes y recién nos avisan – decía una Sasha mientas comía un pedazo de pan.

\- Realmente será así – murmuraba Armin a una observadora Mikasa que solo veía al comandante.

\- A ellos también les sorprende la noticia – decía la asiática calmada.

Todos se miraban confundidos, era muy poco tiempo para preparar una misión al exterior, sino fuera por la autoritaria voz del Sargento, hubieran seguido hablando.

\- Tsk… mocosos ruidosos – alzó la voz Rivaille – me imagino que comprenden la situación – habló claro – Así que desde mañana, se aumentará la rutina de entrenamiento – vio la mueca de algunos de sus subordinados y soldados, resopló con fastidio – Si quieren ser comida de titán no es mi problema, pero yo sí quiero seguir con vida, mocosos – replicó con un aura asesina – Somos un equipo y como tal hay que apoyarnos y evitar la mayor bajas posibles, así que redoblaremos el entrenamiento – dijo amenazante, yendo a tomar su habitual puesto en el comedor y mirando a Eren con odio y celos mal disimulados.

-/

A la hora de dormir, Rivaille llevaba a Eren a su habitación (ya controlaba su poder titán y no dormía en el calabozo, pero aun así Rivaille debía de dejarlo en su habitación, la cual tenía una puerta reforzada y se debía cerrar con llave una vez entrara, por esa razón era el único recluta que tenía baño propio aparte de sus superiores), sin embrago, no se hablaban, más que nada porque Rivaille iba demasiado ofuscado, tanto por la sonrisita de suficiencia del mocoso y de sus malditos celos por Jean, ya que habían pasado todo el rato "tonteando" a su parecer, sabía lo que quería lograr Eren y lo peor era que lo había conseguido, y ya sin nada que decir y agregar, llegaron al cuarto/¿celda? del castaño.

\- Entra luego mocoso; quiero irme a dormir ya – replicó Rivaille molesto al ver que Eren no entraba.

\- Sargento… - dijo Eren mirándolo interesado - ¿Por qué esta tan molesto conmigo? – preguntó con un aire inocente.

\- JA… ¿yo, molesto contigo? – Atacó Rivaille – ni que fueras tan importante – espetó molesto.

Eren solo lo siguió mirando, y por más que NO quisiera, el azabache cayó en el encanto de esas pupilas verde-azuladas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba acorralado entre la pared y Eren, quien tenía sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole el paso.

\- Oh… sargento – dijo el chico titán – No se desconcentre, así cualquiera lo "ataca" – remarcó Eren, molestando más a Rivaille.

\- No me jodas, mocoso insolente – el sargento estaba furioso – quita tus putas manos y entra ya – odiaba tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, lo hacía sentir indefenso ante Eren.

\- No lo haré hasta que me responda – susurró Eren en su oído, haciendo que Rivaille se estremeciera.

\- ¡Déjame tranquilo de una puta vez, mocoso! – medio gritó el sargento.

\- Nee… Nee Rivaille… tengo dos opciones – dijo Eren – o esta celoso del cara de caballo o frustrado por la aparición del comandante en su oficina – expresó maliciosamente el chico titán. Rivaille se sonrojó levemente, porque estaba molesto por las dos cosas.

\- Entra de una maldita vez a tu habitación, Eren – se exasperó Rivaille.

Por su parte, Eren se sintió poderoso al ver el sonrojo de su sargento, sabía por qué se sentía así, ya que el sargento lo miraba mucho más, a pesar de que él estuvo evitándolo durante toda esa semana, pero después de atreverse a acercarse en la oficina, quería seguir provocándolo, quería que Rivaille solo tuviera ojos para él y cuando menos se lo esperara, entregarle todo el amor que sentía por él y dominarlo por completo. Sí, Eren estaba de caza, y no eran precisamente titanes.

Eren se fue acercando poco a poco a Rivaille, pudo ver como el sargento se tensaba y eso le dio la bienvenida para acercarse más, por su parte Rivaille solo pudo ver ese brillo determinado en los ojos de Eren - ¡Lo iba a besar! ¡Ese estúpido mocoso lo iba a besar!, pensó que eso estaría mal, pero después se rindió a sus sentimientos y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos, para sentir los labios de Eren, pero no se esperaba la jugarreta del menor.

\- Como quiera, Sargento – susurró muy cerca de los labios de Rivaille, antes de alejarse, entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

\- Pero que demo… - Rivaille abrió los ojos atónito por lo que había pasado.

\- Buenas noches sargento – gritó Eren desde dentro de su cuarto interrumpiéndolo.

\- Maldito bastardo – murmuró Rivaille antes de irse a grandes zancadas a su habitación.

-/-/-

Estaban en una de las últimas sesiones de entrenamiento, cada escuadrón entrenaba con su equipo, tanto maniobras como combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se encontraba el equipo de élite del sargento Rivaille, compuesto por Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Sacha y Armin; el sargento todavía no llegaba por estar en una reunión con Irvin, Hanji y Mike, así que armaron las parejas para entrenar ellos solos. Eren, para que se molestara más de lo que lo había hecho esas semanas se emparejó con Jean.

\- Oye, Armin – murmuró Connie.

\- ¿Dime? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿No crees que Eren y Jean pasan mucho tiempo juntos?

\- Jajaja… no sé de qué hablas – respondió nervioso Armin.

\- Pero… - no alcanzó ya que Eren interrumpió.

\- Como el Sargento no llega, comencemos nosotros, él vendrá después – sonrió Eren.

Y así comenzaron con su entrenamiento, todos habían mejorado bastante, razón por la cual no había muerto todavía, Connie y Armin luchaban juntos, Armin con el tiempo podía darle pelea a todos, Mikasa con Sasha y Eren con Jean; estuvieron luchando alrededor de una hora, se podía ver que los más parejos eran el castaño y el de ojos miel, pero Eren tenía un truco bajo la manga, ya que las enseñanzas de Rivaille estaban mucho más arraigadas en él que en el resto. Cuando divisó que el Sargento los veía desde lejos, puso en marcha su plan.

\- Vamos cara de caballo, puedes más que esto – le alentó Eren, para hacerlo enfadar, mientras esquivaba un golpe – Pegas como niña.

\- Cállate bastardo – respondió Jean enojado, lanzándole un puño que Eren pudo tomar con facilidad, lo atrajo hacia él y con una rodilla desestabilizó el cuerpo de su oponente, para dejarlo de espaldas al suelo con Eren sobre él y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

\- ¿Decías caballo? – preguntó sonriente el chico titán y vio de reojo al sargento, con una cara de celos y frustración.

\- ¡Jeager! – gritó el sargento - ¡Ya que te gusta mostrar espectáculos pelearás conmigo!

\- ¡Si, señor! – replicó sonriendo el castaño.

\- ¡Los demás puedes seguir con sus obligaciones! – se dirigió Rivaille al resto, y estos obedecieron enseguida, pudo ver la mirada de Eren, la cual le fastidiaba aún más.

\- ¿Entrenamiento privado, Sargento? – preguntó malicioso el chico titán.

\- Ya cállate y ponte en guardia – respondió molesto Rivaille.

Ya pasada otra hora, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban desafiantes, se podía apreciar la chaqueta de la legión tirada en el suelo y ellos llenos de polvo y sudor, Rivaille ni siquiera tenía puesto su característico pañuelo en el cuello y Eren tenía los primeros botones de su camisa arrancados.

\- ¡Vamos mocoso, te toca atacar! Gritó Rivaille en posición defensiva.

\- Como diga – respondió el menor.

Eren atacó, pero Rivaille fue más rápido y le asestó un puño al chico, pero logró esquivarlo posicionándose detrás del sargento y tomándolo de los brazos, este solo se dio la vuelta y apreció a Eren, distrayéndose en el acto. Al momento de voltear pudo ver esos expresivos ojos mirándolo intensamente, el cabello desordenado y el sudor perdiéndose por el escote que dejaba entrever su clavícula; tragó pesado, esa vista era demasiado apetitosa. Un segundo contemplándolo y al siguiente tenía a Eren encima suyo sujetándoles las manos a cada lado. Pudo ver el brillo de victoria en los ojos de Eren.

\- Sargento – susurró cerca de su oído, pudiendo embriagarse del varonil aroma del chico – No se distraiga.

\- Salte de encima mocoso – dijo Rivaille con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero sargento, sabe que las distracciones en batalla son peligrosas – replicó inocente el chico.

\- Cállate mocoso, y quítate – el más fuerte de la humanidad no sabía adonde se había ido su fuerza, solo podía sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago al sentirse sometido por ese mocoso de 17 años.

\- Rivaille… no te preocupes – dijo el chico titán en el oído del sargento ¿seductoramente? O era eso o ya se estaba volviendo loco – yo te protegeré si te distraes – susurró.

\- ¿Qué te crees? Mocoso de mierda – se exasperó el sargento, tratando de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

\- Sargento… no se resista – dijo Eren cerca de los labios del mayor – usted es el que provoca todo esto… hágase responsable – el chico se acercó aun más, los dos mirándose intensamente, solo faltaba poco para juntar sus labios… hasta que la estruendosa voz de Hanji llamándolos, sacó a Rivaille de su trance, pateando a Eren en la entrepierna y levantándose agitado.

\- Oh… enanin, estabas aquí – habló Hanji, al encontrarlo, luego giró a Eren y vio como este se retorcía en el suelo - ¿No crees que eres un poco rudo con él? – preguntó Hanji.

-¿Con el mocoso? – Rivaille lo miró – Tsk… las distracciones son peligrosas – replicó con saña.

\- Jeje… como sea… vamos, que es hora de cenar – respondió Hanji antes de irse.

Rivaille se acercó a Eren y lo miró con su ceño fruncido, enojado y frustrado al mismo tiempo, el chico solo lo miró e hizo un intento de sonrisa, aunque el dolor no lo dejaba.

\- Escúchame bien, imbécil – dijo enojado el sargento – No estoy para tus jueguitos.

\- Yo no juego, sargento – expresó el chico – Voy muy enserio.

\- Ya no me jodas – se exasperó más Rivaille.

\- Nee sargento… ¿Por qué le coloco nervioso? - preguntó el chico.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – se desentendió el sargento.

\- Lo sabe – replicó Eren, sus ojos brillaron – Le propongo un trato – dijo.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó interesado el azabache.

\- El que mate más titanes en la siguiente expedición podrá obtener lo que desee del otro – habló el menor.

\- Interesante propuesta Jeager – dijo el sargento, helando a Eren, cuando lo llama por su apellido es cuando está realmente cabreado – Acepto.

\- Muy bien Sargento… prepárese – dijo el chico titán sonriendo, no dejaría que le ganaran.

\- Si, si… como digas – respondió Rivaille – Andando – dijo avanzando, vio a Eren pararse y caminar y una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó en su cara, al ver como lo hacía – "A este juego pueden jugar dos, mocoso" – pensó.

-/-/-

Ya pasado el tiempo se encontraban a segundos de comenzar la misión, todos tenían una sensación extraña, ya que la preparación había sido demasiado corta para revisar tantas cosas, y muchas de ellas no se pudieron hacer muy bien, debido al poco tiempo otorgado.

\- ¡Abran las puertas! – ordenó el comandante - ¡Es hora de salir! – gritó a sus subordinados.

Emprendieron rumbo a la salida de las murallas, Eren miró al Sargento, tenía un mal presentimiento, quizá jamás debió empujar tanto los límites de Rivaille, pero estaba desesperado y el sargento jamás decía algo al respecto. Tocó su pecho y volvió a mirar al sargento. Ya no le importaba nada más que proteger a quien amaba, ni siquiera la apuesta.

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo – murmuró el chico titán despacio, ya afuera de las murallas.

* * *

**Pido que no me maten por la tardanza u.u pero en serio... que la Universidad es un monstruo ¬.¬**

**Se merece algo este capitulo**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Piedras? ¿Reviews? **

Min Akane

**/Cambio y Fuera/**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Hola ... aquí sho de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo ewe ... me he tardado menos... pueden creerlo (?) porque yo no me la creo xD**

**deben agradecerle a mi madre... si ella no me hubiera presionado como lo hizo... hasta quizá el capitulo seguiría en mi cuaderno xD**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y han puesto esto en sus favoritos... no saben lo feliz que me hacen n.n**

**_Creo que esto me salio un poquito Ooc_ (?)**

**Sin mas... disfruten el capitulo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**.**

Podía decirse que el paisaje en el exterior se veía igual de hermoso que siempre, se respiraba aire puro y un bello paraje sin muros que lo coartaran.

\- Titán de 6 metros a las 300 – gritó un soldado cerca de Irvin.

\- ¡Desplieguen la formación a largo alcance! – exclamó el Comandante, por lo cual, los soldados en la retaguardia mataron al titán.

\- ¡Vamos equipo! – gritó el sargento para alcanzar la posición sur en la formación.

\- A la orden sargento – expresaron los chicos dirigiéndose a la posición que tomaba Rivaille.

Pasado el trascurso del día, se detuvieron un momento a descansar y a darle alimento a los caballos, en las ruinas de una ciudad, se podía decir que hasta el momento no habían tenido muchos problemas con los titanes, nada que no se pudiera manejar.

\- Esto me tiene intranquilo – susurró Eren para sí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Mikasa.

\- No sé… tengo un mal presentimiento – respondió Eren.

\- Deben ser ideas tuyas – dijo Jean acercándose a ellos.

Eren, podía sentir que los vigilaban, era una sensación que conocía demasiado bien, así que siguió su jueguito y se acercó a Jean y puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

\- No son mis ideas, caballo – aseguró Eren, viendo de reojo al Sargento, quien al verse descubierto, hizo una mueca y se fue con Hanji, Irvin y Mike - Que comience la cuenta… Rivaille – susurró para sí el adolescente, soltando a Jean y buscando a su caballo. Sus dos amigos lo miraron raro antes de seguir sus pasos e ir con el resto.

-7-7-7-7-

Reanudando su camino por valles de titanes, de pronto vieron una bengala negra lanzada cerca del bosque, procedente de la posición de Irvin.

\- Tsk… - Rivaille suspiró – Vamos de apoyo a esa posición – ordenó, enrumbando camino hacia el bosque.

Se adelantaron al bosque, situación que les causaba un desagradable deja vú, aunque esta vez no aparecería la titán femenina.

Cuando avanzaron un poco más, pudieron ver como los escuadrones de Irvin y Hanji estaban rodeados por titanes-Pero que mierda es esto – expresó Rivaille – No pudieron aparecer tantos de la nada.

-Hemos llegado a un nido – habló Armin – Son demasiados.

\- Sargento, debemos ir a ayudarlos – dijo Mikasa acercándose.

\- ¡Vamos! – gritó Rivaille, por un momento cruzó su mirada con Eren, después miró al frente para ir en rescate de los otros escuadrones.

Sin perder tiempo, llegaron hasta los demás, los equipos de ambos se veían bastante mermados (novatos más que nada) y el que llegara el escuadrón de Elite, los ayudó bastante, los primeros en adelantarse fueron el Sargento y Eren.

\- Recuerda mocoso – habló Rivaille – que a no ser, que tu vida corra peligro, puedes transformarte, no tengo humor para lidiar con esos cerdos de la policía militar.

\- Como ordene, señor – respondió el castaño sonriente - Ahora… que empiece la competencia – gritó antes de adelantarse y matar un titán que se acercaba a ellos.

\- Mocoso descuidado – Rivaille suspiró, más le valía matar más titanes que Eren, no pensaba seguir las órdenes de un mocoso.

Después de la llegada del escuadrón de Elite, las cosas mejoraron un poco, sobre todo con la dupla Rivaille/Eren, esos dos despedían tal aura de rivalidad, que nadie se acercaba a ellos, ni siquiera Mikasa, se puede decir que los "competidores" se encargaban de los más grandes y excéntricos, mientras que el resto de los soldados, de los demás titanes.

Mientras seguían con eso, Rivaille se desquitaba con los titanes, ese mocoso se estaba aprovechando de haber matado unos titanes primero que él, pero que no disfrutara demasiado, el mocoso solo iba arriba en la cuenta por un puto titán, nada que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no pudiera arreglar.

Un titán está cerca de Eren, este mira a Rivaille y luego dirige su ataque al titán, el Sargento no puede dejar de mirar a Eren, debe admitirlo, ese mocoso ha mejorado bastante en dos años, eso hace que se sienta orgulloso de él… hasta que ve que su forma de matar al titán es parecida a la suya, y al encontrarse otra vez con la mirada del chico castaño, siente la furia recorrerle.

\- Eh, Sargento ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? – preguntó burlón Eren, definitivamente ama encabronarlo.

\- ¡Ya veras, mocoso de mierda! – le gritó el azabache, dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a los titanes que se acercaban a él, y con una técnica limpia, pulida con los años, se deshace de dos de esos come humanos.

\- Wooow… Sargento – alabó Eren.

\- Empate mocoso – expresó Rivaille, acercándose a un árbol para tomar un respiro – Tú, copia barata, no me imites – le amonestó el Sargento.

Tan ocupado estaba regañando a Eren, que se descuidó, solo vio por un segundo la sonrisa de ese mocoso y luego una mueca horrorizada, no reaccionó a tiempo, un titán lo había agarrado, sacándole todo el aire.

\- ¡RIIIIVAAAAILLEEEE! – gritó a todo pulmón el chico titán, maniobrando hasta donde estaba el Sargento, sin pensárselo, acercó su mano a su boca y la mordió.

\- ¡NOOO! – habló medio asfixiado el azabache, antes de que un estruendo se escuchara y ver el cuerpo de Eren titán materializarse, luego sintió ser arrojado por el titán que lo mantenía cautivo, un fuerte impacto contra la tierra… un grito desgarrador, y luego, oscuridad.

-7-7-7-7-

Con el accidente del sargento, y la trasformación sin permiso de Eren, no tuvieron más opción que volver a las murallas.

Ya revisado Rivaille, solo vieron un golpe fuerte en su cabeza y una de sus muñecas zafada_, ¡Sí que había corrido con suerte!_, si no fuera por la trasformación de Eren, de seguro Rivaille se encontraría en el estómago de ese titán, fue difícil controlar a Eren después de que acabara con la mayoría de los titanes, fue Mikasa quien lo sacó, el castaño realmente estaba muy alterado, tanto que hasta después de horas de estar tras los muros, las marcas en su rostro no desaparecían del todo.

Irvin y Hanji se encontraban mirando a Rivaille, mientras que Eren no dejaba de pasearse por el cuarto del sargento.

\- Eren, deja de pasearte – pidió Hanji – nos estas mareando.

\- Perdón – dijo el chico, acercándose a Rivaille - ¿Por qué no despierta? – se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

\- El golpe fue muy fuerte… tiene suerte que sus lesiones sean mínimas – respondió Irvin.

\- Esto fue mi culpa – susurró el chico titán y sus ojos, en este momento, color dorado, brillaron con culpa.

\- No… no, Eren – Hanji se acercó tomándole sus manos – no es así, gracia a ti, que él está aquí.

\- Pero Hanji-san… - comenzó Eren.

\- Nada de peros, no es tu culpa zanjó Hanji.

\- Ahora bien… - intervino Irvin – Puedes explicarnos porque ustedes parecían en una competencia.

\- Ah!... sobre eso… - dijo nervioso Eren – jeje… con el Sargento teníamos un trato… … el que matara más titanes, obtendría lo que quisiera del otro – terminó avergonzado el castaño.

-Sabes que las expediciones son algo serio, ¿cierto? – Habló Irvin serio.

\- Si Comandante – respondió rápido el menor.

\- Entonces espero que esto no se repita – dijo Irvin- Ya hablaré con Rivaille.

\- Vamos, Irvin, sus razones tendrían – intervino Hanji.

\- Si, si… - replicó el rubio – Ahora, nos vamos – dijo serio – tendremos que ir a hablar con Zacklay por lo de tu trasformación.

\- Además de que todavía no se te desaparecen esas marcas – Hanji lo miró preocupada.

-Debe ser porque todavía estoy alterado – pensó Eren, mirando al Sargento, quien se removía en la cama, antes de poder abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Rivaille! – gritó Hanji, acercándose a él – que alivio

El azabache parpadeó varias veces, enfocando la vista, se sentía muy adolorido, lo primero que vio, fueron los rostros de Hanji, Irvin y Eren encima suyo, los miraba confundido, hasta que los chispazos de la expedición asaltaron su mente, alejó a Hanji e Irvin y tomó a Eren del cuello… ¡OH SI! Rivaille estaba furioso.

\- ¡TU MOCOSO… GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL! – espetó el sargento teniendo en frente a Eren - ¡Es que acaso no puedes seguir una puta orden!

\- Pero, Sargento… - decía el chico.

\- Nada de eso, Eren – replicó molesto – te dije CLARAMENTE que no podías transformarte – el Sargento lo miraba colérico.

\- Ya, Rivaille… basta – dijo Irvin – Toma en cuenta que gracias a que se trasformó, tú no eres comida de titán en estos momentos.

\- Tsk… - chasqueó la lengua y soltó a Eren con su ceño fruncido, el castaño al ver bien al Sargento, suspiró y las marcas en su rostro desaparecieron lentamente.

\- Bueno, bueno – intervino Hanji – Nosotros nos vamos a la reunión.

\- Esperen, voy con ustedes – habló Rivaille.

El Sargento hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, siendo empujado hacia ésta por Hanji, impidiéndole levantarse.

\- No, tú debes descansar – le dijo Hanji, seria.

\- ¡Y una mierda! Voy con ustedes – gritó enojado.

\- NO… - respondió autoritario el Comandante, al ver que Rivaille se iba a levantar, agregó – Es una orden.

\- Eren, tú te quedas a cargo del enano – pidió Hanji, sonriendo.

\- Si, Hanji-san – contestó entusiasmado el chico castaño, para el descontento de Rivaille.

\- Tienes mi permiso para usar cualquier táctica para que se quede tranquilo en su cama – dijo Irvin sonriéndole burlón al azabache antes de irse

\- Maldita cuatro ojos, maldito cejotas – susurraba un muy molesto Rivaille, hasta que un suspiro de su "cuidador" captó su atención.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó aún molesto.

\- Na-nada, señor – respondió el chico titán.

\- No me vengas con idioteces, Eren, dime que te pasa – insistió el azabache.

\- Es que… me siento aliviado – contestó el chico.

\- Tsk… idiota, no es como si estuviera grave – dijo el Sargento.

\- ¡No se lo tome a la ligera! – lo reprendió Eren.

\- Eres molesto – replicó Rivaille – Ahora ayúdame – pidió.

\- ¿A qué? – preguntó con recelo el menor.

\- A levantarme… me dio hambre – respondió Rivaille, tratando de levantarse.

\- Hanji-san iba a avisar para que le trajeran la cena – le informó Eren, tomando sus hombros y recostándolo de nuevo en la cama.

\- Es una puta orden, mocoso… ayúdame a salir – espetó con fastidio, no le gustaba estar en cama por mucho tiempo.

\- No puedo sargento – replicó Eren – Además la orden del Comandante, vale más para mí.

\- Tsk…, que fastidioso – dijo Rivaille enojado – bien, no me ayudes – y trato de levantarse, siendo atajado por el menor.

\- Que no se puede levantar – habló Eren.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Amarrarme a la puta cama? – preguntó Rivaille.

\- Si es necesario, sí – respondió decidido el castaño.

\- JA… como si eso fuera posible – replicó Rivaille – de aquí a que vayas a buscar las cuerdas, yo ya no estaré aquí – sonrió triunfante.

\- No necesito cuerdas para amarrarlo a la cama – respondió malicioso Eren.

\- ¿Cómo planeas mantenerme a la cama? Si no hay cuerdas – preguntó el Sargento.

\- Así – Eren se colocó a horcajadas sobre Rivaille, con cada brazo al lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te crees?, mocoso – dijo molesto el azabache – Quítate.

\- Lo siento Sargento, pero el comandante me ordenó mantenerlo en cama, "a cualquier costo" – respondió un sonriente Eren.

\- Bájate Eren, es una orden – exigió Rivaille.

\- No lo haré – respondió riendo el castaño.

\- Que lo hagas, mocoso.

\- Me ordenaron mantenerlo quieto, eso hago.

\- Puto mocoso, ¡obedece! – dijo Rivaille con un aura asesina.

\- Obedezco órdenes del Comandante – replicó Eren, sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Irvin no está aquí, hazme caso! – gritó Rivaille.

\- No puedo pasar de las órdenes del comandante – respondió el adolecente calmado.

\- ¡Mocoso de mierda, desobediente, salte de encima! – gritó exasperado el Sargento.

\- Siempre obedezco las órdenes, así que no soy desobediente – contestó el castaño.

\- No obedeces las mías – replicó Rivaille.

\- Si lo hago – dijo enojado Eren.

\- No lo haces, me desobedeciste dos veces – le reprendió el Sargento.

\- No recuerdo haberlo hecho – respondió serio el menor.

\- En la expedición y ahora – dijo enojado Rivaille.

\- Esas no cuentan – expresó Eren.

\- Si cuentan, soy tu superior – argumentó el Sargento.

\- Y yo sigo órdenes del Comandante, su superior – dijo triunfante el chico.

-Mocoso de mierda – espetó furiosos el azabache, pero Eren ni se inmutó.

\- … - tan ensimismado estaban, que no se daban cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, siguieron así, callados, los dos fulminándose con la mirada, para ver quien se doblegaba a quién, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su ensoñación.

\- Adelante – dijeron al unísono, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

\- Permiso… vengo a… - escucharon la voz de Jean en la puerta, el cual se calló abruptamente a ver la posición en la que estaban esos dos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo otra vez, observando a Jean.

\- Este… nada… nada – dijo nervioso, por el aura asesina que emanaban.

\- ¿A que vino soldado? – preguntó el Sargento.

\- ¡Ah… sí!... Hanji-san me mandó a traerle la cena al Sargento – respondió rápido, entrando al cuarto apresurado y dejando la bandeja – Con su permiso, me retiro – y sin más el caballito salió volando de ahí.

\- Que raro – se dijo Eren por la reacción de Jean - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

\- Tsk… aparte de un mocoso, eres tonto – replicó Rivaille.

\- ¡Oiga! Esta vez no me gané el insulto – dijo el chico haciendo un puchero, que a Rivaille le pareció demasiado lindo para su gusto.

\- Apártate mocoso, que pesas – habló el azabache.

\- ¡Oh! Pero si las estamos pasando bien – expresó el menor sonriendo.

\- Eren – susurró Rivaille – Necesito comer.

\- Si, si… ya entendí – se resignó el castaño, saliendo de encima del Sargento.

\- Acércame la bandeja – pidió el azabache.

\- ¿quiere que le dé de comer? – preguntó Eren malicioso.

\- No – respondió enojado – Puedo solo.

\- Como quiera – dijo el menor, acomodando los cojines para que pudiera sentarse, viendo las muecas que hacia la esforzarse – Sargento, ¿está bien? – preguntó preocupado, mientras le pasaba la bandeja.

\- Como mierda estarías tú, después de haber caído de una altura aproximada de 7 metros – cuestionó sarcástico Rivaille.

\- No muy bien – respondió triste el chico.

\- Exacto, así que deja de hacer preguntas tontas – espetó con su ceño fruncido el mayor comenzando a comer.

Pasaron un buen tiempo callados, mientras el Sargento comía, Eren miraba por la ventana, era de noche y podía ver como danzaban unos árboles con el viento, y las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo nocturno.

\- Sabe Sargento – habló de pronto Eren – Tengo pena.

\- Y que… ¿quieres que te consuele? – soltó sarcástico Rivaille.

\- No es mala idea – le susurró en su oído el castaño.

\- Hormonas con patas – le insultó el azabache.

\- Yaaa… pero es en serio, tengo pena – repitió Eren.

\- ¿Esperas que te pregunte por qué? – replicó Rivaille.

\- No, sé que no lo hará – dijo sonriendo.

\- Entonces habla de una vez mocoso – Rivaille estaba agotado, odiaba cuando daban rodeos.

\- Tengo pena porque… - Eren se acercó al mayor – no lo podre tener bajo mío durante una semana – susurró muy cerca de sus labios, robándole un casto beso, para luego ver el sonrojo del Sargento.

\- ¡Puto mocoso pervertido! – gritó cuando salió de su shock inicial, tomando lo primero que pillo y tirándoselo - ¡Sal de mi cuarto! – pidió encolerizado.

\- Como ordene – dijo sonriendo el castaño, saliendo apresurado y cerró la puerta, tocó sus labios idiotizado.

Eren vio cómo su hermana y amigos se acercaban hacia donde él estaba, así que se recompuso lo más que pudo.

\- ¿Cómo está el Sargento? – preguntó Connie.

\- Él está bien – respondió el castaño – adolorido, pero según Hanji-san, estará como nuevo en una semana.

\- Corrió mucha suerte – dijo Sasha mientras comía un pan.

\- ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntó Armin.

-No… ahora esta descansando – dijo apresurado, si los dejaba entrar recibirían los daños colaterales de su acción.

\- Que lastima – susurró Jean observando a Eren.

\- Vamos entonces, ya lo veremos mañana – habló Mikasa y todos salieron de ahí.

.

Al otro lado del cuarto podíamos apreciar a un sargento gruñón tocando sus labios con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Mas te vale que no juegues conmigo Eren – susurró para sí Rivaille, antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido… estaba muy cansado.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Llegando Hanji e Irvin cansados de todo el ajetreo en la reunión, fueron a ver a Eren, el que se encontraba con sus demás compañeros en el comedor.

\- Eren – habló Irvin entrando – mañana a primera hora te necesitamos en mi oficina.

\- Como ordene Comandante – respondió el chico haciendo el respectivo saludo e Irvin se retiró.

\- Hanji-san… ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó temeroso Armin.

\- En dos semana más habrá una audiencia, quieren saber las razones que tuvo Eren para desobedecer las órdenes de Rivaille e Irvin – respondió Hanji – Buenas noches, estoy agotada y lo único que quiero es dormir.

-Buenas noches – dijeron todos los chicos y después miraron a Eren, preocupados.

\- Vamos chicos, nada malo va a pasarme – los alentó el chico titán – me voy, yo también estoy cansado.

\- Se nota… cuidar del sargento debe ser complicado Jeager – comentó Jean, sonriendo enigmático.

\- Jódete caballo – replicó Eren, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-7-7-7-7-7-

Llegada la mañana, y con ello la conversación con el comandante, Eren se levantó y fue directo a la oficina de Irvin, ahí dentro se encontraban el comandante, Hanji y… ¿Rivaille?

\- ¡Sargento! ¡Usted debería estar descansando! – le reprendió Eren sin darse cuenta.

\- Tsk, mocoso, que no eres mi madre… además - respondió Rivaille - … hoy no tenía cuerdas que me ataran a la cama – completó, haciendo que Eren se ruborizara y que Hanji e Irvin los miraran confundidos.

\- Después pueden seguir con es plática – interrumpió Irvin – Ahora necesitamos planear algo para el juicio de Eren.

\- ¿Juicio? – preguntó Rivaille, mirando a Irvin.

\- ¿No se lo comunicaste ayer? Hanji – preguntó a su vez el rubio a la castaña.

\- Jeje… no lo hice, cuando llegué estaba durmiendo – respondió Hanji.

-Bien – Irvin miró a Rivaille – para dentro de dos semanas, Eren se enfrentará a un juicio por desacato – contestó a su pregunta.

\- ¿Y cómo se enteraron esos cerdos? – preguntó otra vez.

\- Creo… creo que eso es mi culpa, Sargento – dijo Eren – estaba tan alterado que aún después de la trasformación, las marcas en mi rostro no desaparecieron, y al entrar a las murallas me vieron y supusieron que como no había demasiadas bajas, se debía a mi intervención en el campo, y como todos están enterados de las ordenes que se me dictaron, se lo comunicaron a los altos mandos.

\- Y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada… - complementó Hanji – dados los muchos testigos que lo vieron.

\- Eren solo se calmó al verte despierto, Rivaille – dijo Irvin mirando serio al azabache.

\- Mocoso idiota… ¿Vez en los líos en los que te metes? – le preguntó Rivaille, escondiendo su preocupación.

\- No creo que me hagan nada – dijo Eren – no es la primera vez que me han puesto un juicio.

\- Pero es el primero que te imponen por desacato – espetó Rivaille con el ceño fruncido.

\- No iba a dejar que le pasara algo, sargento – replicó Eren molesto.

\- Tsk… pude haber salido de esa situación solo – respondió Rivaille.

\- Sabe que eso no es así – contestó el castaño enojado.

-Rivaille – interrumpió Hanji – Sabes que si no fuera por Eren… o estarías muerto o con heridas más graves.

\- ¡AHG!... como sea, eso no cambia que ahora nos enfrentaremos a una audiencia porque el mocoso me desobedeció – espetó muy molesto el azabache.

\- Cálmate – pidió Irvin viendo como Rivaille trataba de ocultar su preocupación por el castaño, desquitándose con él – No sacas nada poniéndote así… estamos aquí, para ver cómo ayudar a Eren a sobrellevar su juicio.

-Tsk…

-Con todo respeto Sargento – Eren miró a Rivaille, intensamente y con ojos fríos, un escalofrió recorrió a Rivaille – No lo iba a dejar morir – replicó y luego miró al Comandante - ¿puedo retirarme a mis labores, señor? – preguntó monótono.

\- Claro, ve Eren – respondió Irvin.

\- Con su permiso – hizo el saludo militar y se fue de ahí.

Quedaron por un momento en un silencio incómodo, el cual fue roto por Hanji, reclamándole a Rivaille.

\- Vez lo que causas, enano – le reprendió Hanji.

\- … - chasqueo la lengua enojado y se fue a sentar a un sillón, todavía se sentía adolorido.

\- Ya, es mejor que planeemos algo – propuso Irvin, y así comenzaron a forjar una defensa para Eren, tenían que demostrar que era un cadete ejemplar y que esa situación no se repetiría.

Rivaille estuvo en todo momento pensando en Eren, sabía que había sido duro con el castaño, pero la preocupación de verlo otra vez en un juicio le sobrepasaba, no negaba que estaba muy agradecido al haber sido salvado por él, además que no olvidaba los gritos de Eren, tanto antes, como después de transformarse. Suspiró, si quería que SU mocoso castañito saliera airoso, tendrían que planear algo anti policía militar.

-7-7-7-7-7-

Eren se encontraba en su habitación arreglando su 3DMT, hace mucho que no lo hacía, y esta era la oportunidad hoy, que no quería ver a nadie. Todavía no entendía la actitud del sargento, demasiado excesivo su ataque hacia él, y lo que más le molestaba, era el hecho de que si le pasara algo, Eren simplemente moriría.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? – se preguntó el castaño, había pasado todo el día escapando del Sargento – jeje, sí que soy inmaduro – se dijo el menor.

Siguió con su trabajo, limpiando su equipo pieza por pieza, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

\- Adelante - dijo Eren, pero cuando vio quien era, deseo no haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina un momento? – le preguntó Rivaille… ¡un momento! Desde cuando el Sargento no le ordenaba que lo siguiera.

\- Está bien – respondió el castaño, dejando sus cosas y siguiendo a Rivaille por los pasillos, ninguno dijo nada, Eren estaba tenso, por dos motivos, el tono medio amable que empleó al pedirle que fuera a su oficina y el desplante con fuga que hizo en la mañana; Rivaille estaba nervioso, ya que haría algo que odiaba demasiado: pedir disculpas.

Y con ese ambiente llegaron a la oficina, entrando Rivaille y Eren, este último cerrando la puerta y quedando lo más cerca posible de ella, el Sargento se acercó a su escritorio y se afirmó ahí.

\- Eren… - habló el Sargento, siendo interrumpido.

\- Sargento yo… - quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de hoy – dijo Eren haciendo el saludo militar.

\- No deberías disculparte, estabas en tu derecho – respondió Rivaille serio.

\- ¿Eh? – Eren lo miró confundido.

\- Eso… estabas en tu derecho – repitió el azabache – en la reunión me comporté como un bastardo.

\- No diga eso – dijo el castaño acercándose al mayor – Yo también tuve la culpa, ya que debido a mi desobediencia, estamos en la mira otra vez.

\- Esa no es excusa para desquitarme contigo – contestó el Sargento.

\- Ok… déjeme entender bien – replicó un poco confundido el chico - ¿usted está tratando de disculparse?

\- Tsk… tómalo como desees mocoso – dijo un poco molesto y rubor en sus mejillas.

\- No se preocupe, ya todo está olvidado – expresó Eren.

\- Si, si… - Rivaille resopló.

\- ¿Me puedo retirar? – preguntó Eren, pensando que ya todo estaba solucionado.

\- Una cosa más – dijo Rivaille cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué te trasformaste? – preguntó.

\- Ya se lo dije… no pensaba dejarlo morir – al ver que el azabache iba a replicar, respondió – No me venga con que podía solo, sabe bien que no es así.

\- Tsk… bien, reconozco que si necesité ayuda – dijo Rivaille – solo me queda una duda – miró a Eren - ¿tú fuiste el que gritó mi nombre?

\- Etto… si – respondió avergonzado el castaño.

\- Gracias – habló Rivaille desconcertando a Eren.

\- ¿Por qué agradece? – preguntó más que confundido en menor.

\- Tu grito me hizo sentirme apreciado por alguien – respondió Rivaille.

\- Todo su equipo lo estima – replicó extrañado el chico.

\- No me refería a ese sentido – expresó el Sargento ¿cohibido?

\- Entonces debo suponer que por fin comprende ¿Cierto? – preguntó Eren, quedando a centímetros del azabache.

\- Si… pero quiero escucharlo claro soldado – Rivaille no apartaba la mirada de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

\- Y después de que se lo diga ¿No me golpeará, torturará, o matará? – preguntó Eren.

\- Dímelo y averigua mi respuesta – susurró Rivaille ¿avergonzado?

\- Rivaille – Eren pudo ver como se estremecía su Sargento – por ti… soy capaz de dar mi vida, no me importa desobedecer hasta el mismísimo Rey por ti… jamás dejaré que algo te pase, este… no, mi mundo se volvería vacío sin ti – Eren miró al azabache intensamente – yo aguantaré todo sufrimiento, por volver a ver tu rostro – Rivaille contuvo el aliento – Y todo esto es, porque…. Porque me he enamorado de TI… Rivaille, TE AMO.

El menor luego de eso cerró los ojos, esperó que Rivaille lo pateara, lo desmembrara o de plano lo matara por su osadía, no que unos cálidos brazos rodearan y le estamparan un beso. Primero, el shock no lo dejó reaccionar, hasta que una lengua traviesa pidiera permiso para adentrarse en su boca, ahí fue consciente de que no era un sueño ¡Rivaille lo estaba besando!... sin perder tiempo, abrazó a su Sargento por la cintura y profundizó el beso, fue él, quien tomó el control, adentrando su lengua en la boca de Rivaille, pudo escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa del mayor, y así siguieron los dos hasta que el aire les faltó y tuvieron que separarse.

Se vieron a los ojos, Eren pudo apreciar el brillo en las pupilas de Rivaille, el rostro sonrojado y los labios húmedos por el beso anterior ¡toda una tentación!... con sus manos delineó la cara del azabache, para luego volver a besarlo con ferocidad y hambre, ahora sí, Rivaille no pudo reprimir sus jadeos, así estuvieron por un buen rato, besándose hasta no respirar, separarse y tomar aire, para luego besarse otra vez, encerrados en su mundo feliz.

\- Enaniiiin… venimos a ¡WOOOW! – gritó Hanji, estupefacta, con todo el escuadrón de élite tras ella, petrificados, excepto cierto recluta equino; es que ver a un compañero tuyo y a tu Superior prácticamente comiéndose a besos, desesperados; el Sargento arriba del escritorio y tu compañero lo más apegado a él, dispara demasiadas interpretaciones.

\- ¡Maldita cuatro ojos! Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar – gritó Rivaille encolerizado, separándose de un ruborizado Eren.

\- JAJAJA… Ahora entiendo porque te encerrabas horas con Eren en tu oficina – dijo riendo Hanji.

\- Tsk… maldita loca – espetó molesto – dime a que viniste y lárgate.

\- JAJAJA… claro, seguro que quieres seguir la fiesta con Eren – continuó riendo la castaña.

\- Hanji-san… no diga esas cosas – pidió Eren totalmente avergonzado.

\- jajaja… ya, ya… venimos a pedirte los papeles que deben llenar los chicos para el juicio – respondió Hanji.

\- Bien… - Rivaille se bajó de su escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de todo su escuadrón, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía avergonzado.

\- Gracias enanin – canturreó Hanji – Bien chicos, dejemos a este par de tortolitos solos por un rato… y recuerda Eren, que este enano no debe hacer esfuerzos por una semana – y le guiño un ojo al menor.

\- ¡Cuatro ojos de mierda! – espetó con su ceño fruncido Rivaille.

\- Hanji-san… lo no haga enojar más – pidió el castaño más que avergonzado.

\- ¿Enojarlo?... pero si este enano nació enojado – respondió Hanji riendo.

\- Tsk… ¡Lárgate de una vez, maldita sea! – gritó muy enojado el sargento.

\- Si, si… ya vamos – dijo Hanji, luego miró a Eren – por cierto, Irvin necesita hablar contigo y tus compañeros de equipo – y con eso se retiró con los demás, dejando un silencio a su alrededor.

Azabache y castaño se miraron, cada quien reflejando todo sus sentimientos en sus ojos, más brillantes que antes.

\- Eren… yo – comenzó Rivaille, pero ¡mierda! ¿tanto le costaba decirle lo que sentía?

\- Ssshh – lo calló Eren con un dedo en sus labios – no es necesario – dijo al ver el esfuerzo.

\- Pero yo… agh ¡Maldición! – Rivaille se sentía un poco cohibido.

\- Lo sé… créeme que lo sé, Rivaille, no te esfuerces en decirlo si todavía no puedes –susurró Eren en su oído, muy feliz, abrazándolo.

\- Tsk… - desvió su rostro avergonzado y molesto por no poder expresar lo que sentía en voz alta… ¿Cómo este mocoso podía decirlo así de fácil?

\- jeje, debo irme – expresó Eren al Sargento – El comandante me espera.

\- Ve – respondió Rivaille sin mirarlo y soltándose de su abrazo.

\- Después regresaré – le explicó Eren – Si Mikasa me deja vivo – dijo preocupado.

\- Mas te vale no tardarte, si no seré yo quien no te deje vivo – resopló Rivaille.

\- Si, si… nos vemos Rivaille – replicó el menor antes de robarle un beso y salir corriendo a la oficina de Irvin.

Rivaille solo suspiró y se tocó sus labios y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro ¡Vaya espectáculo del que se perdió Eren!, se sentó en el sillón y tomó un libro que estaba leyendo, no es como si pudiera hacer algo más…

* * *

**Saben? .. tengo un serio problema de acentos, no se si yo me los como o es mi computador el que no corrige... pero buuuanooo, para eso tengo a mi beta, que me reta a cada tanto ewe**

**Oh si! Eren y Rivaille por fin se declararon (?) ... ya en el otro capitulo se vera lo de la apuesta y... algo mas B-) xD **

**¿Que tal les pareció? ¿merece algún reviews?**

**Ah! y también anunciarles que el siguiente capitulo se demorará un poquito _(juro solemnemente que será poco)_ en salir, ya que a mis "queridos profesores" se les ocurrió la genial idea colocar mas notas ahora... a casi dos semanas de terminar las clases... entonce estaré estresandome con trabajos y proyectos finales... #putavida T_T**

**Tomatazos, piedras y palos por el siguiente pasillo (?)**

**Min Akane**

/Cambio y fuera/


	6. Capitulo V

HI!...

Bueno, antes que me maten por dejar esto muuuuucho tiempo botado/abandonado (no yo se como puedo cada vez superarme mas)... solo me queda contarles que por fin... despues de un NOVIEMBRE el mes más NEGRO que he tenido... se ha terminado para mi T_T ... tanto por mis materias en la Universidad, unos problemillas de salud por ahi y UN GRAN BLOQUEO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN pude terminar este capitulo... que vaya si me ha costado.

me disculpo si los personajes aquí me quedaron muy Ooc

Ahora dejo de contarles mi vida y van a lo bueno... EL CAPITULO :D

* * *

** Capítulo V**

**.**

Después de reunirse con el Comandante y sus demás compañeros; y hablar sobre lo que podían hacer en el juicio de Eren, y de que el castaño hablara con Mikasa (sumado a eso una visita a la enfermería); Eren se fue a ver a Rivaille a su habitación, dada la hora en la que se había desocupado, era obvio que estaría descansando en su cuarto.

Llegó allí y tocó la puerta, recibiendo el "adelante" al instante, entrando y encontrando la figura de su querido Sargento mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

\- Aquí estoy, Rivaille – dijo Eren a modo de saludo, cerrando la puerta.

\- Llegas tarde – fue la única respuesta, Rivaille se volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué mierda te pasó? – preguntó.

\- Ahahaha… ¿lo dices por esto? – preguntó el castaño tocándose la cabeza, una venda cubría parte de ella.

\- Mocoso torpe – respondió Rivaille, sentándose en la cama, Eren imitó su acción, el azabache tocó las vendas y lo miró preocupado.

\- Hablé con Mikasa – dijo Eren tomando las manos del Sargento, llevándolas hacia sus labios y besándolas – digamos que tomó más o menos la noticia – Eren hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Ella te hizo esto? – preguntó enojado el mayor, planeando una cruel tortura para la pelinegra.

\- No exactamente… - replicó Eren contrariado – Esto lo recibí por defender a Jean.

\- ¡Y por qué a esa yegua! – gritó enojado Rivaille, el castaño sabía que se enojaría, después de todo, Jean fue la persona con la cual le sacó celos.

\- Porque yo me puedo regenerar, Jean no – dijo Eren serio, recordando la situación.

_**Flash Back**_

_Concluida la reunión, Eren sabía que debía hablar con su hermana, el solo hecho de que lo encontrara de esa manera con su Sargento, acarrearía una desgracia si no hablaba de manera firme con ella._

_\- Chicos… quiero hablar con ustedes – pidió Eren, los demás asintieron y Mikasa lo miró seria._

_\- Vamos a la biblioteca – dijo Armin y todos se fueron para allá._

_Una vez llegados a la biblioteca, tomaron asiento en los sillones, y un incómodo silencio los invadió, todos miraban a Eren expectantes, el castaño solo carraspeó._

_\- Etto… chicos…- comenzó pero fue interrumpido._

_\- Eren… ese enano te obligó ¿cierto? – preguntó Mikasa._

_\- ¡QUE!... no, nada que ver – respondió Eren nervioso._

_\- Eren, sabes que cuentas conmigo, podemos demandarlo por acoso… decirle al Comandante… - decía Mikasa sin prestarle atención._

_\- Mikasa… - habló Eren, sin ser escuchado._

_\- Podemos ir ahora mismo a hablar con Hanji, que constate algún abuso – Mikasa miró a Eren – Eres menor de edad – seguía hablando, nadie la detenía, ya que sabían que cuando se trataba de Eren, Mikasa era un caso perdido._

_\- Mikasa… basta - pidió el castaño un poco exasperado._

_\- Ese enano - ¿Quién diablos se cree?, abusando así de su autoridad para satisfacerse, quizá a cuantos más a amenazado… Si vamos con los mandos, nos escucharan… ¡Pobre Eren! – la pelinegra se aterrorizó – Era de esperarse , con esas lindas facciones que tienes – Mikasa miró a Eren y luego siguió dando vueltas de un lado a otro, hablando sola - ¡Jamás perdonaré a ese enano! Era obvio que se fijaría en Eren, pero yo…_

_\- ¡MIKASA! – gritó molesto Eren, y la pelinegra por fin paró, se acercó a Eren y le tomó de las manos._

_\- Eren, no te preocupes, no dejaré que ese enano… - dijo Mikasa, mientras le apretaba las manos, pero Eren las retiró enseguida._

_\- Basta Mikasa, que no es así – replicó el chico titán molesto._

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida la chica y pudo escuchar como los demás suspiraban._

_\- ¿Es que acaso no es obvio Mikasa? – le preguntó Sasha a la pelinegra._

_\- No… no es obvio – dijo molesta la pelinegra._

_\- Mikasa, te puedo asegurar de que Eren no está siendo presionado por el Sargento – expresó Armin, avergonzando a Eren._

_\- ¡Pero Armin! ¿Cómo que NO está siendo obligado? – gritó Mikasa molesta con el rubio._

_\- Eso, Mikasa, el Sargento no me ha obligado a nada – replicó el castaño seriamente._

_\- ¡Pero! … ¡¿Cómo…?! … - gritó la chica alterada._

_\- Lo que escuchaste – habló Jean – que este bastardo no ha estado obligado a nada, sino que lo hace por otras razones… y porque le tiene ganas al sargento – dijo altanero._

_\- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan seguro? – espetó enojada Mikasa._

_\- Porque siempre lo supe todo – respondió Jean – Este par siempre se han gustado._

_\- ¡MIENTES! – gritó la pelinegra molesta._

_\- Ya Mikasa… déjalo, ¿no? Qué, con que el bastardo se haya enamorado del sargento – preguntó Jean._

_\- NO… ¡mientes! Tu estas mintiendo – siguió gritando Mikasa._

_\- Oh, vamos… para y acéptalo de una buena vez – dijo fastidiado el de ojos miel._

_Lo que ninguno se esperó fe la exagerada reacción de la chica, ya que tomó uno de los libros, y se lo tiró a Jean, directo al rostro, pero Eren empujó a su amigo/rival y recibió el impacto en plena cabeza, cayéndose y pegándose otra vez._

_\- ¿Qué planeas idiota? – gritó Eren muy molesto - ¡con ese golpe pudiste dejar inconsciente al caballo! – retó el castaño a su hermana._

_\- ¡Oye! – dijo Jean, por el insulto, sin ser tomado en cuenta – TSK._

_-Yo… lo siento… - dijo arrepentida, y asustándose al ver a su hermano - ¡Eren!_

_\- ¡Déjame! – pidió enojado el joven titán, tocándose donde había impactado el libro, notando sangre ahí - ¡rayos!_

_\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Connie, hablando por vez primera, desde todo este asunto._

_\- ¿Te parece que estoy bien? – rebatió Eren enojado._

_\- Ya hombre… no era para que te molestaras – dijo Connie._

_\- Perdón… no debería tomarla con ustedes – contestó el castaño, siendo ayudado por Armin y Connie a levantarse – Ahora debo ir a que me revisen esto._

_\- Ya sabía yo que lo de suicida te quedaba, bastardo – mencionó Jean sonriendo extraño._

_\- Jajaja… siempre Caballo, siempre – habló Eren, también sonriendo, haciendo una mueca después por el dolor._

_\- … … y gracias – expresó Jean._

_\- No importa – le dijo Eren – Me voy… - miró a Mikasa , todavía molesto – No lo volveré a repetir Mikasa – Eren suspiró – Te quiero, eres mi única familia junto con Armin… pero no dejaré que te entrometas en esto – habló serio – me gusta el Sargento y yo le gusto a él… lo que vieron hoy, fue solo el comienzo de nuestra relación, así que te pediré Mikasa, que no causes problemas, por favor – dijo duramente - … además… pedirles que no lo divulguen chicos, soy menor de edad y podría acarrearle problemas a Riva… digo, al Sargento._

_Y sin más se retiró del lugar, dejando a Mikasa asombrada y a sus demás compañeros anonadados._

_**Fin del flashback**_

\- Y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó el relato Eren, apenado – Nunca pensé que eso pasaría.

\- Esa mocosa, pero ya verá… - dijo Rivaille parándose de la cama, siendo sujetado de la cintura, por Eren.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó alarmado el castaño.

\- Adonde más mocoso… ¡por mis cuchillas! – contestó exasperado el azabache.

\- Rivaille… cálmate – pidió Eren, sentándolo en sus piernas, haciendo que Rivaille se removiera un poco avergonzado.

\- Nadie toca mis cosas – dijo el Sargento enojado – menos a ti.

Eren no pudo evitar reír ante lo último, si bien sabía que eso Rivaille lo decía por el enojo (estando en sus 5 sentidos jamás lo diría) solo le causó risa esa explosión de ira que había tenido.

\- ¿De qué te ríes ahora? – preguntó molesto el azabache.

\- Nada… nada – dijo Eren sonriendo.

\- Entonces déjame ir, mocoso – pidió el Sargento.

\- Ya te dije… cálmate, y no te dejaré salir – dijo serio el castaño – todavía estas convaleciente y una pelea con mi hermana es lo menos que necesitas.

\- Tsk… - Rivaille frunció su ceño enojado, ya que por más que lo negara, sabía que ese mocoso tenía razón.

Se quedaron así, Eren con Rivaille sentado en sus piernas, en un cómodo silencio entre los dos, sabían que algunas cosas todavía tenían que aclararlas pero querían pasar un momento tranquilo.

Eren apegó al azabache más a él, y este se acurrucó en su pecho, se sentía demasiado bien estar así con su mocoso, además de que se sentía de los más cómodo de esa manera.

Hubo un momento en donde los dos se miraron a los ojos y fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta fundir sus labios en un beso pausado, sin prisas, con todo el amor y la ternura posible, Eren se fue recostando en la cama, dejando a Rivaille a horcajadas sobre él, intensificando el beso. Eren dejó sus manos en la cadera del mayor y este se apegó aún más a él, el beso seguía subiendo de tono, sus lenguas se enredaban, buscando la dominación del otro; en un movimiento, el castaño quedó encima de Rivaille y siguieron besándose, hasta que Eren se separó por la falta de aire, descansado en el cuello del Sargento.

\- No lo puedo creer – dijo Eren, aún oculto en el cuello del azabache.

\- ¿Qué no puedes creer? – preguntó Rivaille.

\- El estar así… – respondió Eren, juntando sus frentes –…contigo, sabiendo que me quieres y sintiéndome el joven más afortunado del mundo.

\- Mocoso cursi – dijo el mayor un poco avergonzado por sus palabras

Eren se acomodó en la cama, atrayendo a Rivaille hacia su pecho, abrazándolo, el azabache quería que lo siguieran mimando, pero debían hablar.

\- Eren… – dijo Rivaille mirando al castaño

\- Mmm – expresó Eren.

\- ¿Qué somos? – preguntó el mayor avergonzado.

\- ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa Sargento? – rebatió Eren – No se lo dejé claro.

\- La verdad… es que no – respondió Rivaille y Eren lo miró molesto.

\- Bueno… en ese caso – le dice el castaño – Usted es mío – contesta robándole un beso.

\- Idiota – Rivaille se ocultó en el pecho del menor para que no viera su sonrojo, pero secretamente se sentía feliz por las palabras de su mocoso.

\- Quizá… -dice Eren a modo de respuesta.

\- No tienes nada con Kirschtein ¿verdad? – preguntó Rivaille aun oculto.

\- ¡Sigues con eso! – Eren se reincorporó, quedando sentado en la cama y Rivaille al lado – Ya te dije el otro día, que con ese cara de caballo, jamás podría pasar algo… peleamos todo el tiempo.

\- Si, si… solo era una pregunta – respondió un poco molesto el azabache – últimamente, los veo demasiado juntos… ¿Qué tiene de malo el preguntar?... además, esta ese incidente en la biblioteca – recordó Rivaille.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver… eso era porque como últimamente me evitabas, y el único que me sigue el ritmo es Jean, entrenaba con él… solo eso – dijo nervioso Eren, esperando que no se diera cuenta que era todo para sacarle celos – yo podría decirte lo mismo… tú y el Comandante pasan mucho tiempo juntos – replicó Eren.

\- Tsk… mocoso… ¿En qué parte de tu tonta cabeza puedes pensar que hay algo entre el cejotas y yo? Es absurdo – dijo enojado Rivaille.

\- ¡Viste! – habló Eren – molesta que tu pareja te involucre con otro… yo solo te quiero a ti – y el castaño abrazó al mayor.

\- Ya… como digas, pero deja de gritar… me duele la cabeza – dijo Rivaille.

\- ¿Te tomaste los calmantes? – preguntó Eren.

\- No me tomaré esos putos calmantes… me dejan atontado – espetó enojado.

\- Debes tomarlos Rivaille… con ellos tus dolores bajarán y te recuperarás – dijo sereno el chico titán.

\- ¡Ni mierda!... no me los tomaré… punto final – replicó terco el Sargento, Eren solo negó en silencio.

-Muy bien, si tu no lo haces, te obligaré – dijo sin más el castaño, tomándose un calmante y un poco de agua, agarró a Rivaille para besarlo, todo fue tan rápido que el azabache no reaccionó hasta sentir como Eren dejaba el calmante y este pasaba a través de su garganta.

\- Mocoso de mierda – espetó Rivaille después del beso.

\- Di lo que quieras, necesitas ese calmante, y si debo hacer esto para que te los tomes, encantado lo hago – dijo decidido el menor.

-Tsk… -Rivaille miró a otro lado, aunque no negaba que si Eren se los daba de esa manera, se los tomaría con gusto.

Pasaron otro rato más conversando de cosas triviales y otros detalles más para arreglar sobre su relación, hasta que Eren se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso? – preguntó Rivaille.

\- ¿Qué a dónde? Pues a mi cuarto Sargento – respondió confundido el chico.

\- No… ven, quédate – dijo Rivaille palmeando la cama, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara.

\- Etto… Sarg… digo Rivaille – corrigió Eren al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba – Hanji-san dijo que debías descansar por lo menos una semana, _**y no hacer esfuerzos**_ \- replicó ruborizado.

\- ¡Idiota… que no es para eso! – expresó Rivaille avergonzado también, por el rumbo de los pensamientos de Eren – Es solo para que durmamos.

\- O-okey… pero igual no podría aceptar esta oferta – respondió Eren con voz más ronca, estremeciendo al azabache.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado el sargento, haciendo que Eren se acercara y lo acorralara.

\- Porque no aguantaría las ganas de hacerte mío, como siempre he querido – susurró seductor Eren en el oído de Rivaille, alejándose para ver como un tenue sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada – Así que mejor evitamos problemas con Hanji-san – tomó el mentón del azabache para que lo mirara - … por ahora – agregó antes de besarlo cariñosamente.

Después de un beso que a Rivaille le pareció demasiado corto, Eren se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, amor – susurró antes de salir, dejando a un Rivaille avergonzado ¿abrazando a su almohada?

\- No ha pasado un día siquiera y ya me desconozco – soltó Rivaille al aire después de un buen rato oculto en la almohada.

-/-/-/-

Una semana obligado a hacer reposo estuvo Rivaille, más que nada por sus lesiones, la insistencia de Eren y por el mandato de Irvin; y la semana siguiente con los preparativos para el juicio de Eren y todo su papeleo acumulado (ya que ni eso le dejaba hacer Eren) y la sospecha de que su propio escuadrón le ocultaba cosas, pasaba los días previos. Las sospechas con respecto al escuadrón se suscitaron desde el mismo día que pudo poner un pie fuera de su habitación después de su obligado encierro, cuando los encontró a todos reunidos en el comedor en su tiempo conversando en susurros, sobre un plan de no sabe qué, pero al momento de Rivaille entrar, todos callaron y Eren lo miró nervioso, antes de que el grupo se dispersara, todos saliendo disparados y cuando el Sargento iba a preguntarles qué diablos pasaba en castaño lo distrajo con otras cosas.

Esto había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones, mas estos días y Rivaille ya no sabía que pensar, ya que cada vez que los descubría, Eren lo distraía y al final se olvidaba de preguntar.

Otro asunto que le molestaba era que el menor no se le había insinuado, saltado encima… o como quieran llamarle, desde que salió de su encierro, y que tampoco había pasado algo más allá de besos y caricias; si Rivaille intentaba un contacto más íntimo, ese mocoso se escapaba con cualquier excusa tonta.

Rivaille iba por los pasillos a la habitación de Eren, doblaba la esquina, cuando vio salir a SU MOCOSO de la habitación de Kirschtein, estaban discutiendo… rápidamente se escondió para que no lo vieran.

\- Ya Jeager… que después de esta me deberás la vida – insinuó Jean molesto con el castaño.

\- Cállate ya Caballo… que a mí tampoco me agrada la idea – espetó Eren molesto.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices que pasa y ya? –preguntó Jean cabreado.

\- ¿A Rivaille? … ¡Estás loco! ¡Me matará! – contestó el joven titán.

\- Prefiero eso a encargarme de lo más difícil… los demás solo actuaran si se sale de control… pero ¡Nos pones a todos en aprietos! – expresó el de ojos miel.

\- Lo sé… pero necesito de su ayuda chicos, uno solo no podría contenerlo y cuento con que el comandante sepa reaccionar a tiempo. – expresó Eren cansado.

Rivaille a cada tanto entendía menos, cual era ese dichoso plan y porqué Eren no quería contarle nada.

\- Necesito que no sepa nada Caballo… ¡entiéndelo! Tiene demasiadas preocupaciones y todavía está convaleciente… si lo sabe no podría reaccionar bien… SÉ que me matará de todas maneras y pongo en juego muchas cosas, pero espero me entienda – suspiró Eren triste, sintiendo una palma en su hombro.

\- De verdad que estás loco por él – dijo Jean.

\- No quiero ponerme en evidencia ante el Sargento, aunque creo que ya sospecha algo… con eso de que cada vez que intenta algo salgo corriendo. – murmuró Eren apesadumbrado.

\- Pues hombre yo que tú hace mucho que… - Jean dejo la frase en el aire.

\- ¡No seas imbécil intento de yegua!... hasta que no salgamos de este problemas me sentiría engañándolo – replicó Eren molesto - no quiero eso.

Ahora sí que el Azabache estaba muy desconcertado… que tanto era ese maldito plan que no dejaba que Eren estuviera con él, de por si el plan ya lo tenía cabreado, saber que por culpa de él Eren no intentaba nada le molestaba demasiado.

\- Eres el bastardo suicida después de todo… - murmuró Jean - no podíamos esperar menos… si el Sargento no te manda al diablo y con suerte y no te mata… búscame si… eso habrá que celebrarlo.

\- Gracias, Jean… a veces sí que eres confiable – dijo Eren sonriendo abiertamente – además no quiero poner en evidencia al Sargento, cosas terribles podrían pasar… y menos con esos mentados rumores que sé ocuparán a su favor – espetó enojado Eren.

\- Malditos bastardos… les has salvado el trasero millones de veces y así te pagan ¡que idiotas! – murmuró exasperado el rubio ceniza.

-Como sea… estoy acostumbrado – Eren hizo una mueca – Pero no estoy dispuesto a que me arrebaten esto.- concluyó determinado.

Sin más, se fueron de ahí, aun había cosas por hacer en el cuartel, dejando a Rivaille celoso, confundido y enojado… ¿de qué rumores hablaban? Y ¿Por qué hacían las cosas a sus espaldas?... y lo más importante ¿es que acaso ese mocoso no confiaba en él?, el azabache se fue a su oficina, estaba frustrado y le dolía no saber qué diablos pasaba y le molestaba que su escuadrón le ocultara cosas; se encerró en su oficina todo el día, alegando que tenía demasiado papeleo y negándose a recibir alguna persona, ni siquiera Eren entró ese día.

-/-/-/-

_**DIA DEL JUICIO A EREN JEAGER**_

Irvin, junto con Rivaille, eran los encargados de custodiar a Eren hacia los tribunales donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, en la carroza no había más que silencio, y uno muy incómodo cabe agregar, ya que Rivaille se encontraba muy molesto por algo (hecho que ocurría desde que escuchó esa conversación), Eren estaba demasiado tenso y frustrado e Irvin en medio de lo que sea les hubiera pasado a la parejita que tenía en frente, cada quien mirando por la ventana contraria.

Después de un largo viaje, la carroza se detuvo, poniendo más tenso a Eren y a Rivaille en alerta. El Comandante bajó de la carroza junto a los otros dos, los guardias de la policía militar que los esperaban, se acercaron a Eren y lo esposaron.

\- Oigan… Déjenlo en paz, cerdos – amenazó exasperado el Sargento.

\- Son órdenes, Sargento… no se meta – respondió despectivo uno de los soldados.

\- A las bestias hay que tratarlas por lo que son – murmuró burlón el otro soldado, haciendo hervir la sangre de Rivaille.

\- Pues esta bestia que ves aquí – replicó sereno el castaño – te ha salvado el culo más veces de lo que tu siquiera podrías ayudar a tu escuadrón.

\- ¡Cállate mounstro! - explotó uno de los soldados tratando de golpear a Eren, pero Rivaille lo impidió.

\- Hijo de puta ¿Quién diablos te crees? – amenazó sombrío, ahora sí que lo habían terminado de cabrear. – ¡Lo tocas y te mueres imbécil!

\- JA… por lo que veo los rumores si eran ciertos – dijo el soldado que iba a golpear al menor. Irvin vio más tenso si fuera posible a Eren, decidió intervenir… y ya se hacía una idea de que significaban esos rumores.

\- Caballeros… creo que es hora de entrar – dijo amablemente – y una cosa más – amenazó – Ustedes dos, estuvieron a punto de maltratar a un camarada que está bajo mis ORDENES –miró a los dos chicos de la Policía Militar – lo cual amerita una sanción ya que un Soldado de alto rango lo presenció – dijo cortante – pronto les llegará – los soldados tragaron grueso y miraron molestos a Eren… no entendían porque defendían tanto a ese asqueroso medio titán.

-/-/-/-/-

\- Proseguiremos con el juicio de Eren Jeager – anunció Dalliz Zacklay a la audiencia que se encontraba ese día – Los cargos son desobediencia al Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento Irvin Smith superior del soldado enjuiciado y su vigilante, el Sargento Rivaille, en la anterior misión extramuros realizada hace dos semanas… ¿es correcta esta información soldado? – preguntó Zacklay a Eren.

\- Si señor – respondió neutro el menor.

\- Soldado Jeager… ¿Comprende que desobedecer una orden de su superior en su condición es desobedecer al mismísimo Rey? – interrogó el comandante de las tres divisiones.

\- Soy consciente de eso señor, MUY consciente – contestó el castaño.

\- Muy bien. Que los demás argumenten sus apreciaciones – habló Zacklay a la audiencia – Doy la palabra a la Policía Militar.

Toda la audiencia estaba en silencio, muy tensos, a pesar del tiempo todos seguían con el miedo de que Eren se trasformara y los aplastara, a pesar de haber demostrado siempre lo contrario.

Jean por su lado sabía que el juicio recién comenzaba y rogaba con que no sacaran a relucir la relación de Eren con el Sargento Rivaille, ya que si se exponía, sería algo mucho más grave, que Eren y Rivaille se enteraban de sus travesuras para juntarlos como pareja.

Paso al frente el Comandante Nile Dawk de la Policía Militar.

-Junto con a la información recauda de investigaciones, podemos confirmar que el soldado Eren Jeager, al entrar a las murallas, aun poseía marcas post trasformación, lo cual afirma que se encontraba en un estado de alteración, hecho que alarmó a la población, también se pudo ver que la Legión de Reconocimiento, no había pasado por una crisis mortal que hubiera ameritado la trasformación del Chico – recitó su informe Nile.

\- Claro…. Esperaban que estuvieran todos muertos para que Eren se pudiera trasformar, eso es absurdo – murmuró Connie a Armin.

\- Ellos hacen las leyes y si quieren quitar a Eren del camino se atendrán a todo para sacarlo de la Legión – contestó en un murmullo de vuelta el rubio.

\- Con eso es suficiente – agregó Zacklay – le cedo la palabras al Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Irvin dio un paso al frente, hacia el lado de Eren, que se encontraba en el centro, esposado, con dos guardias de la policía apuntándole a cada momento.

\- Como verá, todo lo que se cuenta es cierto – Irvin escuchó los susurros de la gente, insultando a Eren – Pero debo agregar que aquí, el soldado presente, cumplió con su deber, ya que la cantidad de titanes a enfrentar se redujo significativamente al transformarse, evitando así, más bajas y heridos – dijo sereno Irvin.

\- Algo más por agregar – preguntó el Comandante Zacklay.

\- Yo quiero agregar algo – replicó Rivaille, quien miró de soslayo a Eren antes de dirigir su mirada al frente.

\- Tienes la palabra entonces Rivaille – murmuró Zacklay.

\- Puede que Eren haya tenido una orden estricta que desobedeció, pero sin su actuar, muchos de los aquí presentes que fueron a esa misión, hoy estarían bajo tierra o en el estómago de un titán… yo incluido – expresó en su tono habitual el azabache – algo que corroborará en los informes que se le entregaron de mis subordinados.

\- Ahora que hable el acusado - Zacklay miró a Eren – Puede hablar soldado.

\- Cl-claro – Eren estaba nervioso, las miradas de los de la policía le decían que tenían un plan para hundirlo, lo cual le incomodaba – Bueno, yo solo puedo agregar dos cosas – dijo Eren y todos se mantuvieron en silencio –Me trasformé al momento de ver al Sargento Rivaille ser golpeado – Eren pudo apreciar la mirada de aquellos que querían experimentar con él – y que estábamos en un nido de titanes.

\- Bien…. Ahora quiero que me aclaré algo ¿Por qué se trasformó después de ver al Sargento caer en batalla? – preguntó el comandante Zacklay, Eren y todos los del escuadrón de Rivaille se tensaron, eso ya les daba a saber el rumbo de las acusaciones.

\- Bu-bueno, eso es porque sin el Sargento en batalla hubiéramos caído y porque si le pasaba algo al Sargento ustedes no me permitirían vivir – dijo neutro el castaño.

\- Entonces esto no tiene que ver con sentimientos de otra índole ¿verdad? – preguntó Nile esta vez… analizando a Eren.

-Etto… yo... – comenzó el castaño, pero lo interrumpieron

\- No entiendo en que jodido momento entra la vida personal de este mocoso en todo esto – espetó molesto Rivaille, por los cuestionamientos.

\- Tiene que ver, Sargento Rivaille, cuando es usted y el soldado a su cargo, son los involucrados – contestó mordaz Nile.

\- ¡Y a ti que te debe importar mi vida! No tiene nada de malo si quiero empezar una vida amorosa imbécil– Rivaille se tensó, no sabía cómo se habían enterado, miró a Eren, aunque este ni siquiera lo miró, eso le molestó un poco.

\- ¡Orden! ¡ORDEN! – pidió Zacklay escuchando los murmullos de los presentes – Primero Sargento Rivaille… debo recordarle que USTED es el encargado de darle muerte al soldado Jeager si pierde el control - dijo severo Zacklay, tanto Rivaille como Eren se tensaron bastante incómodos – Segundo, estamos en presencia de un menor de edad, lo cual le acarrearía una terrible sanción y el paso automático de Jeager a la Policía Militar.

\- Claro… se puede ser menor para tener una pareja adulta… pero no para mandarlos a la guerra como comida para titanes – dijo sarcástico y molesto el azabache.

\- Entonces… ¿debo suponer que las acusaciones son ciertas, Sargento Rivaille? – murmuró Zacklay demandante.

El silencio por parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento fue perturbador, nadie se imaginaba las cosas que pasaría Eren con esos bastardos de la Policía.

Rivaille no tenía más argumentos, se quedó callado y como dicen que el silencio otorga; los gritos y críticas de los detractores de la permanencia de Eren en la Legión no se hicieron esperar.

Eren estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso con esto, sabía que esos tipos sacarían a relucir esto… vaya que lo tenía presente, y aunque le doliera, tendría que poner en marcha su plan. Sin más comenzó a reírse, era una risa seca, sarcástica y con un deje burlón, esa acción hizo que Rivaille le viera molesto, el castaño lo miró y el mayor se asustó, era una expresión carente de todo, estaba rota, hasta que el desprecio dominó su semblante y Eren solo lo miraba a él, el azabache sintió una punzada en el corazón.

\- ¿Podría explicarnos que es tan gracioso Joven? – preguntó desconcertado Zacklay.

-¡Es que…! Jajajajaja… pff…. Jajajaja – seguía riendo Eren - ¡Como puede siquiera pensar eso del Sargento y de mí! – y explotó en más risas, haciendo que el corazón de Rivaille se apretara aún mas – Jajajaja.

\- Explíquese soldado – pidió Zacklay.

\- Como piensan que YO podría estar con quien solo me ha golpeado, ¿Qué me creen? ¿Un masoquista?, aquí el Sargento NO dudaría en matarme… ¿Amar a mi verdugo? Eso es asqueroso – pronunció Eren convenciendo a la mayoría de los presentes.

Rivaille estaba en shock, no se veía en su rostro, pero si en esos ojos atormentados se podía apreciar toda la confusión que sentía, estaba sin aire y mareado, pero aun así, nada se reflejó en sus facciones, había pasado demasiado tiempo ocultándolas como para caer ahora.

\- ¿Qué opina al respecto Sargento Rivaille? – preguntó el Comandante Zacklay.

\- ¿Yo?… que ¿Qué pienso? – murmuró un poco ido antes de recomponerse - ¡Pues que más! ¡EL ES UN MOUNSTRO!... solo un juguete, un objeto del estado del cual yo soy su titiritero – argumentó el azabache con odio.

Jean miró a la parejita, sabía que era hora de su intervención, con esto terminaba de echarse la soga al cuello, pero se lo había prometido al suicida… era hora del espectáculo, debía ser convincente, no importaba si todo se desmoronaba después. Todas estas palabras de Eren, con tal de no involucrar al Sargento era capaz de todo, incluso sacrificar su felicidad con el azabache. Sin más Jean se adelantó al estrado.

\- Permiso para hablar señor pidió Jean dirigiéndose a Zacklay, todos lo miraban, vio al Comandante y este entendió al instante lo que pasaría…

\- Puede hacerlo – dijo Irvin, colocándose justo al lado de Rivaille, para prevenir cualquier cosa.

\- Lo escuchamos soldado – agregó Zacklay.

\- Señor… - Jean respiró profundo – Es imposible que Eren y el Sargento sean pareja… esos son solo rumores malintencionados.

\- ¿Y qué le hace pensar eso soldado? – preguntó Nile

Jean miró al Sargento, quien lo mataba con la mirada aunque este no dejara de expresar su desconcierto y el dolor que sentía.

\- Porque Eren es mi pareja – dijo avergonzado, para el escuadrón eso no era sorpresa, sabían lo que diría… todo era parte del plan de Eren.

Rivaille se sintió un tonto, por creer en las palabras del castaño, solo lo quería engañar y ahora la verdad de todo (según él) salía a la luz.

\- Bien, creemos en sus palabras – murmuró Zacklay y Eren pudo respirar tranquilo – Pero los informes entregados por algunos integrantes de la Legión, dicen lo contrario – todos se tensaron, ya que sabían que los detractores de Eren dentro de la Legión, harían de todo para sacarlo.

\- ¿No me creen? – preguntó Jean de un modo extraño – pues si no lo hacen lo demostraré – sin decir nada más se acercó a Eren, quien lo veía totalmente confundido, eso no era parte del plan, lo tomó de la camisa y le estampó un beso rudo y fuerte, luego lo soltó - ¿Ahora si me creen? – preguntó arrogante.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, Eren con ganas de matar a Jean, Mikasa siendo sujetada por Armin, Rivaille, afirmándose discretamente de Irvin, y la policía militar de manos atadas, ya nada podían hacer, porque al ser un menor de edad la "pareja oficial" de Eren, no tenían más motivos para discutir.

Por otro lado, Irvin, Mike y Hanji miraban a Rivaille, el cual estaba sin expresión en el rostro, el azabache por su lado solo miró a Eren y Jean dedicándole la mejor mirada de "te sacaré las entrañas y se las daré a probar a los titanes" antes de retirarse del lugar. Eren se dio cuenta que su futuro con Rivaille estaba perdido.

\- Cofcof – carraspeó Zacklay, rompiendo el silencio – Como ya se ha comprobado que la última acusación es totalmente falsa – dijo el Comandante – Vamos con la primera… Según la testificación de los presentes, le levanto los cargos a Eren Jeager por desacato y desobediencia a la corona y al Rey, ya que todos los actos cometidos fueron en legítima defensa tanto de él, como del escuadrón y la Legión – concluyó Zacklay – se termina la sesión – y se retira del lugar.

Por un lado todos respiraron aliviados, ya que la treta de la Policía Militar para quedarse con Eren, no había funcionado… otra vez.

Los guardias que le estaban apuntando a Eren, bajaron sus armas y le quitaron las esposas al castaño, quien les sonrió burlón.

\- Nos veremos "amigos" -dijo Eren antes de salir junto a todos los de su equipo del lugar.

-/-/-/-/-/-

En el cuartel, Eren junto a los demás de su escuadrón se dirigieron a la oficina de Rivaille, para arreglar todo el asunto.

Tocó la puerta y a recibir el pase, Eren tragó grueso.

\- Será mejor que entre yo primero – dijo Eren a los demás, y entró a ver a su pequeño Sargento.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Jeager? – espetó enfurecido el azabache.

\- Quiero hablar contigo Rivaille – contestó neutro el joven titán.

\- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, bastardo – Rivaille se exasperó y a grandes zancadas se acercó a Eren, tomándolo de la camisa - Ya tengo bastante de tus pendejadas, mocoso.

\- Rivaille… si me dejaras explicarte… - pero un golpe en la mejilla se lo impidió.

\- ¡Explicarme!.. – rugió enfurecido el Sargento – para qué ¡Si todo me quedó claro, imbécil! – gritó.

\- No… no es así – decía Eren tocándose el rostro – Rayos… me rompiste la nariz.

\- Como si me importara… de todas maneras el monstruito sana rápido – replicó con veneno Rivaille.

\- Lo que dijiste en el juicio… No era cierto ¿verdad? – preguntó Eren dolido por el apelativo del azabache.

\- JA… eres solo mi títere Jeager… un juguete… una mascota con la que me aburrí de intentar jugar – dijo sin pensar el mayor, vio el dolor en los ojos de su mocoso y reaccionó – Eren…

\- Jajaja – rió amargamente el castaño – Tiene razón Sargento, solo soy un perro… un juguete que se disputan entre la Legión y la Policía, perdóneme por tener sentimientos – Eren lo miró desolado e hizo el saludo militar, se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Rivaille tardó solo unos segundos en reaccionar. Sabía que había una explicación lógica para todo ese show montado, pero aun así, como siempre, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y le devolvió con saña, todo lo que sintió en el juicio.

\- ¡Maldición! – el mayor salió de su oficina encontrándose con todo su escuadrón ahí – No tengo tiempo para atenderlos ahora…

\- No puedo creer que Eren te haya protegido – murmuró Mikasa enojada – No te lo mereces.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas Ackerman? – preguntó el azabache molesto.

\- Sargento… todo esto fue un plan – argumentó Armin – Para salvarlo a usted de algún problema, llevado por los rumores que esparcieron algunos de los reclutas que odian a Eren – contó el chico rubio – al mantener una relación con alguien menor a usted, quien más encima es su subordinado y por ser usted el encargado de vigilarlo, se hubiera tomado como un tipo de coerción – siguió su relato Armin – fácilmente hubiera perdido su custodia, ser acusado por estupro* y Eren en estos momentos, sería el experimento de los científicos de la Policía Militar.

Rivaille quedó asombrado, ahora todos esos silencios, la conversación con Jean y sus distracciones tomaban sentido…. ¡hasta en mismo hecho de que Eren se mostrara esquivo! Solo lo protegía, no quería que nada le pasara. Rivaille se sentía el bastardo más grande del mundo.

\- Pero lo más importante Sargento – habló Jean – Es que Eren iba a sacrificar todo con tal de que usted no perdiera su reputación. –Rivaille miró a Jean un poco molesto, todavía se acordaba de ese beso que le dio a su mocoso – y si no le dijo nada, fue porque temía a la reacción que tuviera y que todo saliera mal y terminara arruinado por su culpa.

\- Voy a buscarlo… - replicó Rivaille.

\- Muy tarde ENANO – dijo Mikasa – Se fue con Hanji-san, apenas salió de tu oficina, vuelve en la tarde.

Ya nada más tenían que decir, así que el equipo se fue… dejando al azabache con un mal sabor de boca.

* * *

_**Estupro: **__aprovecharse de un menor de edad, por parte de un adulto con poder o autoridad_

_._

**Muy bien... ¿que les ha parecido? ¿Largo, Corto Fome? ¿Con ganas de dormir?**

**ya saben cualquier cosa que quiera decirme, dejármela en un reviews xD**

**En el siguiente capitulo se viene reconciliación ewe... ustedes me entienden xD**

**y que en el otro si que no me tardo... _LO PROMETO_**

**Pd: NO SABEN LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TU MADRE TE AMENACE CON UN LÁTIGO PARA QUE ESCRIBAS... T_T**

_Min Akane_

**_/Cambio y fuera/_**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Hola a todos los que leen esto... PRIMERO... les pediré perdón por no actualizar hace tiempo... se que prometí no me tardaría pero... tuve unos pequeños problemillas con mis manos que me mantuvieron alejada de la escritura por semanas T_T**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo final de la historia... creo que eso se me olvido mencionarlo en el capitulo anterior ... ¡no me maten por favor!**

**solo agradecerle a todas esas personas que leyeron al historia, las cuales siempre me alentaron a seguir escribiendo todo lo que se ocurría a mi loca cabeza... jamás pensé que este fanfic tuviera adeptos :D**

**Va dedicado a la persona que con punta de amenazas me hacia escribir jaja a mi madre querida... que de no ser por ella creo que nunca me hubiera animado a escribir.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

.

Todo el día fuera; Eren aprovechó que Hanji-san lo solicitó, y no dudó en correr hacia ella, lo necesitaba… despejar un poco su mente, las palabras del mayor se le clavaron muy fuerte en su corazón… "_**Después de todo, si fui un juguete"**_, pensó desalentado el castaño, _**"¿Quién podría querer a un mounstro?"**_ se preguntó, ya sabía lo que pensaba Rivaille, y no negaba el tremendo dolor y la desilusión que le causó.

\- Vamos Eren… No te lo tomes así – le animó Hanji.

\- No sé, Hanji-san… ¿y si todo lo que me dijo es verdad? – le preguntó el joven titán.

\- Claro que no muchacho… Rivaille te adora, y este siempre se ha caracterizado por su gran bocota y que cuando está enojado dice las cosas sin pensar – dijo Hanji alegre – Ya verás que después llegará como un cachorrito a tu lado.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras vagaban por los pasillos del cuartel, Hanji tenía muchas ganas de matar a su amigo, ya Eren le había explicado a ella y a los demás superiores que había sido todo eso en el juicio, le sorprendía demasiado, Rivaille se había ganado a un ángel, ya que en estos momentos se podía ver que Eren a pesar de que Rivaille lo mandara a la mismísima mierda, estaba tranquilo, es como si el castaño supiera que esto pasaría irremediablemente, pero aun así siguió su plan con tal de proteger al Sargento.

\- Bueno… me voy a dormir – dijo desganado el menor.

\- Espera... voy por las llaves – y Hanji salió disparada a buscarlas.

Eren hizo una mueca, le fastidiaba dormir encerrado, pero no le quedaba de otra, ya bastante habían hecho sus superiores por él, y los altos mandos no pensaban ceder en demasía, a pesar de que Eren ya demostraba manejar su cuerpo de titán a la perfección. "_**Malditos cobardes"**_ pensó el menor.

– Llegué… - dijo Hanji, y los dos fueron a la habitación del chico – Buenas noches… y ¡Animo Eren! No todo está perdido.

\- Buenas noches Hanji-san…y gracias – el castaño entró y cerraron su puerta, ahí se percató de que alguien estaba dentro de su cuarto - Sargento… - murmuró Eren neutro - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Vine a verte –contestó el azabache.

\- Bueno, ya me vio… ahora puede irse – contestó dolido el chico titán.

\- Idiota… como si eso fuera posible…. Estamos encerrados hasta mañana…- dijo el mayor con su característico tono de voz.

\- Bien… entonces yo me iré – Eren se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, Rivaille al ver lo que pretendía… se acercó a Eren y lo retuvo, cerrando la ventada y mirándolo molesto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mocoso de mierda?... qué pretendías ¿quebrarte la espalda? ¡Estamos en un tercer piso imbécil! – reprendió Rivaille al castaño.

\- Que más da Sargento… soy un mounstro, sano rápido – contestó sarcástico el menor.

\- Eren…

\- ¿A que vino Sargento? ¿A darle de comer a su mascota? – preguntó molesto Eren, el azabache no dijo nada – ¡Oh… ya sé! ¿Vino a jugar con su juguete? Ya que no soy más que eso… un juguete para usted.

\- BASTA mocoso… que no es gracioso – amenazó Rivaille.

\- Sabe que no es gracioso – murmuro el joven titán acercándose – ¡ver a la persona que se jacta de ser mi titiritero, en mi habitación, en pijamas y sabiendo que no podrá salir hasta mañana porque aquí a su marioneta la deben encerrar todos los días! – respondió colérico el castaño.

\- Deja de hacer tanto drama mocoso y escucha – pidió Rivaille ya molesto.

\- No quiero… usted no lo hizo – suspiró cansado - Esto es demasiado... – murmuró bajito y se le ocurrió una idea - sabe que es mejor… - dijo Eren – ya que vino a jugar conmigo… pues juguemos – Eren tomó a Rivaille, y lo arrojó en la cama, no pensaba… solo quería sacarse todo el dolor que la figura del azabache le causaba, transformándolo en furia hacia su sargento, sabía que se arrepentiría después de lo que pensaba hacer, pero ya nada le quedaba por perder… Que Rivaille lo odiara un poco más, no importaba.

\- ¡Maldición Eren! Solo quiero hablar contigo – replicó molesto el azabache.

\- Lo siento Sargento, pero solo soy un juguete… solo estoy aquí para _**complacer**_ a mi dueño – y sin reparo, Eren lo besó.

Fue un beso hambriento y salvaje, pero carente de toda emoción por parte del castaño y Rivaille definitivamente no quería eso, quería quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza, pero el menor estaba arrasando con su cordura, ese beso eran muy candente, la lengua de Eren no le daba respiro y el azabache solo podía estremecerse y jadear entre besos, contando también con que las manos de Eren no se estaban quietas y recorrían el cuerpo de Rivaille. El mayor como pudo, se separó de Eren y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Eren… por favor, _**no así**_ – pidió Rivaille y Eren se detuvo - ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó recuperando el aliento.

\- No sé… a lo mejor quiere que lo entretenga – murmuró sarcástico el menor.

\- No… vine a pedirte una disculpa – Rivaille abrazó a Eren y juntó sus frentes – Mi escuadrón me lo dijo todo y unas cuantas cosas más – Eren se tensó –… lamento el no haberte escuchado.

\- Y yo el no haberle dicho nada – dijo el castaño – Pero era necesario… siento si le causé algún malestar – Eren se ocultó en el cuello de Rivaille.

\- No importa pero… ¿era necesario…? – preguntó el Sargento.

\- Si… - susurró Eren – los que no me quieren en la Legión iban a utilizarme para sacarlo a usted del camino, ya que creo que algo escucharon esos días que estaba en reposo de mis compañeros de equipo, y ellos al darse cuenta de su error, hablaron conmigo y yo ideé el plan -contó Eren

\- Vaya bastardos… ya verán – murmuró amenazante el mayor.

\- Ve… por eso no quería decirle nada… - Eren se percató de un detalle - Oiga ¿Y lo que me dijo en su oficina? – preguntó desconfiado el castaño.

\- Eso fue solo mi gran bocota hablando mocoso – replicó Rivaille – Sabía que había una explicación… pero me segué y no escuché razones… lo siento – murmuró sonrojado, eso de pedir disculpas era muy complicado.

\- Te amo Rivaille – susurró en su oído el castaño, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza, lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver en Eren, el brillo que tanto le gustaba.

\- Yo también te amo Eren – dijo cohibido y el menor lo abrazó emocionado.

\- Por fin lo dijo… ¡Por fin! – gritó eufórico Eren.

\- Si, si…. Basta – espetó Rivaille – Ahora… ¿en qué estábamos? – murmuró sensualmente, abrazando a Eren y provocándole un sonrojo al menor, quien solo lo besó con amor y lujuria mezclados; por fin le habían dado el pase para algo más… cosa que pensó jamás ocurriría.

\- No te arrepientas, Rivaille – pidió Eren mirándolo intensamente y con hambre.

\- Jamás lo haría mocoso – sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Y así, comenzó el ataque por parte de Eren, lo besó con pasión contenida, la cual se desbordaba y hacia caer poco a poco a Rivaille, quien solo podía aferrarse a la espalda del castaño, muriendo sus jadeos en la boca del menor.

Eren poco a poco fue recorriendo el torso del azabache hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos, apretándolo y haciendo que Rivaille soltara un gemido de satisfacción por el acto, el castaño se tomaba su tiempo, quería que a la vez de toda la lujuria y las ansias por fundirse en uno con su Sargento, se reflejara toda la ternura y el amor que le profesaba y por sobre todo, no quería lastimarlo.

Los gemidos por parte del más bajo no se hicieron esperar, cada atención otorgada por el castaño volvía cada vez más loco a Rivaille, quien estaba segado por el placer que recibía en cada punto de su cuerpo, ya no tenía la camiseta puesta.

\- ¿Cómo se siente Sargento? – preguntó Eren, mientras lamía uno de sus pezones, el azabache solo pudo gemir a modo de respuesta, y el menor lo tomó como una afirmación y siguió con su trabajo.

En estos momentos nada importaba - ni la Policía Militar, los titanes o que pudieran ser separados por cualquier causa - excepto el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, esta era solo una de las tantas formas que encontrarían para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para demostrarlo abiertamente.

Eren seguía entretenido con los pezones de Rivaille, lamía uno, pellizcaba el otro, haciendo que el azabache se retorciera ante las atrevidas caricias, disfrutando cada vez más el contacto tan íntimo con el menor, poco a poco Eren fue bajando, y Rivaille se percató de ello cuando sintió que era despojado de toda ropa y una intrépida lengua jugaba con su ombligo.

\- ¿Qué crees que…? ¡AAAHH! – soltó el mayor sintiendo como su mocoso introducía su miembro en su boca, haciendo que arqueara la espalda por la oleada de placer que se sintió en su ser.

Pudo ver como jugaba con su hombría, en un sube y baja sincronizado con sus jadeos y gemidos, Eren solo lo miraba complacido por todo los ruidos vergonzosos – al parecer de Rivaille - que emitía su amado, el mayor todavía no entendía como podía darle tanto placer esa acción.

\- E-eren… m-me ven-go – gimió Rivaille inconscientemente, el castaño en vez de parar comenzó con un vaivén acelerado, ocasionando que el Sargento se viniera en su boca. El chico tragó un poco de la esencia del mayor, escurriéndosele un poco por el mentón. Este al no soportar la provocativa escena en frente de sus ojos, se lanzó sobre un sorprendido Eren besándolo fieramente.

\- ¿Rivaille? – preguntó el chico titán embobado después de tan grandioso beso.

\- Tsk… No es justo que tú todavía estés vestido y yo así – dijo el azabache mirándolo mal.

\- Eso se arregla – contestó Eren robándole un beso y sacándose su camisa, la chaqueta hace mucho ya había quedado en el olvido, Rivaille solo quedó mirándolo con deseo… no tendría que mirar el cuerpo de ese chiquillo a escondidas, es más… ahora podía tocarlo lo que quisiera, y eso hizo; comenzó a delinear el trabajado torso de su mocoso, deleitándose con la dureza de este y oyendo los suspiros complacidos de su pareja.

El castaño tomó a Rivaille sentándolo a horcajadas, provocando que este quedara sentando en la pronunciada erección del menor, sacándole suspiros más profundos cuando el azabache accidentalmente se movió sobre esta, decidiendo así torturar a Eren un momento con eso, pero ¡diablos! Eso se sentía malditamente bien, pensaba Rivaille, comenzando a mecerse más rápido, ahogando sus gemidos en los labios del otro, comenzando así un juego de dominio con sus lenguas. Solo bastó un empuje de Eren con su erección sobre su entrada para que un gran gemido de desesperación saliera de los labios de Rivaille y el menor.

\- ¡Ngh! Riva-ille… ya n-no agua-anto – dijo en un alarido-gemido el castaño ya queriendo ser uno con el Sargento.

Rivaille, solo soltó su pantalón, aliviando un poco a Eren, luego se los sacó de un movimiento rápido, que ni siquiera Eren entendió como lo hizo, pero la desesperación de Rivaille ya era grande, y se llevó consigo los bóxer del castaño, dejándolos a los dos desnudos.

\- _**"Vaya… esto sí que es…. grande"**_ – pensó Rivaille relamiéndose los labios – "_**y pensar que todavía le falta por crecer a este mocoso" **_– el solo hecho de imaginarse a Eren más adulto hizo que un extraño cosquilleo se instalara en su vientre bajo.

El castaño se ruborizó un poco por la manera en la que el Sargento miraba su miembro, pero al ver la expresión de asombro en su cara hizo que su ego aumentará un poco. Por su parte Rivaille estaba tan ensimismado viendo lo bien dotado que estaba su mocoso hasta que una duda lo asaltó.

\- Oye mocoso… - le llamo el azabache – llámame ignorante o lo que sea, pero no tengo la puta idea de cómo sigue esto – dijo un poco ruborizado, Eren lo encontró demasiado tierno y lo abrazó, recostándolo en la cama.

\- No se preocupe yo sí sé – le tranquilizó Eren, causando el efecto contrario en el mayor.

\- ¡Así que lo sabes! – gruñó Rivaille enojado, tratando de apartarse del castaño sin éxito – Mocoso infiel – masculló.

\- Se equivoca – se defendió Eren – jamás he estado con alguien – admitió avergonzado.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes? – preguntó extrañado Rivaille, secretamente feliz y aliviado.

\- Por Hanji- san… digamos que me obsequio algunas cosas muy ilustrativas – respondió sonrojado Eren, de solo acordarse del dichoso "regalo" – Además de que el celoso debería ser yo… usted es mayor que yo – dijo dolido de solo pensar que su Sargento haya estado con alguien más.

\- No te preocupes… el solo hecho de imaginarme esto con otra persona que no seas tú… me da asco – expresó Rivaille con desagrado.

\- ¿Y qué me hace diferente de los demás? – preguntó Eren.

\- Continua y lo averiguas ¿sí? – respondió Rivaille acercándose el menor y besándolo con ansias, avivando el fuego que crecía entre ellos, ambos gimieron ante el contacto de piel contra piel, sintiéndose más cercanos, sintiendo el aroma del otro más potente…. Amándose por primera vez, solo estaban para sentir y deleitarse con la pasión, el placer y el amor del otro.

Eren besaba el cuello de Rivaille con entusiasmo, dejando marcas – que cuando Rivaille las notara lo golpearía – haciendo estremecer al Sargento, quien arañaba la espalda del menor, Eren se separó un poco del azabache y lamió tres de sus dedos, a Rivaille le pareció muy erótica esa imagen, luego volvió a besarlo, dirigiendo uno de esos dedos a la entrada de Rivaille, quien se tensó al sentir aquella caricia.

\- Relájate amor – pidió Eren mirándolo tiernamente.

\- Co-como quieres que lo haga con ese dedo _**ahí**_ – dijo el azabache, mientras Eren hacia presión en aquella parte, no negaba que le gustaba, pero se sentía raro.

\- Nada malo va a pasarte Rivaille… lo prometo – Eren volvió a besarlo con más fuerza y pasión, haciendo olvidar a Rivaille un poco de lo que acontecía, aprovechando Eren esa oportunidad, introduciendo el primer dedo en la entrada del Sargento.

\- ¡NGH! – gimió/gritó el mayor a causa de una punzada de dolor y el subidón de calor que le mandó ese dedo metido ahí simulando pequeñas embestidas – ¡ngh!… ¡aaah! – gritó al sentir un segundo dedo introduciéndose en él.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó preocupado Eren, deteniendo todo movimiento – Si quieres podemos parar – sugirió.

\- N-no due-ele mucho… se siente extra-año – respondió Rivaille, luego miró a Eren, el cual se notaba incómodo con esa erección, le causó ternura el que le haya sugerido eso, pero él no lo iba a dejar en esas condiciones – Continúa.

El castaño asintió y siguió con su labor de preparar a Rivaille, hasta que vio lo bien que lo aceptaba, ahí Eren se dio cuenta que estaba listo, sacó sus dedos y se acomodó mejor, viendo como Rivaille lo miraba con reproche por dejar de atenderlo.

\- Ahora te sentirás mejor – susurró Eren en los labios de su amado antes de besarlo e ir adentrándose poco a poco al interior del sargento.

Rivaille se sentía en las nubes; - si, dolía un poco, pero nada le quitaba el placer de poder ser uno con su mocoso, de demostrarle que lo amaba de la manera más básica, pura e íntima, con la última expresión de la desinhibición de un amor que guardó por mucho tiempo y que ya no quería esconder más.

La temperatura en esa habitación subió aún más, los gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos hombres ya eran sonoros, disfrutando de aquel placer carnal de entrega, solo estaban ellos dos. Las embestidas por parte de Eren fueron en aumento y el placer de ambos creció abismalmente, ya estaba en su límite.

\- ¡NGH!… m-más ra-rápido… – pidió Rivaille al borde de la locura por tanto placer, quería más, sentir mucho más.

\- A tus órdenes –respondió Eren, aumentando – aún más – la velocidad de sus embestidas, sacándole gritos de placer a Rivaille. – Di que me amas.

\- Te amo, te amo – repetía Rivaille absorto – ya… n-no agu-guanto – dijo ya por culminar.

\- Te amo… yo tam-bién – contestó el castaño entre gruñidos.

Rivaille sintió como todo el placer se arremolinaba en su interior, haciéndolo acabar, Eren dio unas estocadas más y acabó, saliendo del azabache y tirándose al lado del Sargento abrazándolo.

\- Jamás pensé que esto se sintiera así de bien – murmuró Eren sonriente, al sentir la desdeñosa mirada de su amante, el castaño lo miro confundido - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Jodido mocoso ¡te corriste dentro! – gruñó Rivaille, sintiéndose todo pegajoso y sucio, molesto con Eren.

\- ¡Vamos Rivaille! No te vas a enojar por algo como eso – dijo Eren un poco intimidado por la mirada del azabache – okey, okey… iré a prepararte un baño – Eren se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño, podía más la mirada enojada de Rivaille que su cansancio.

El azabache se quedó pensando unos minutos, sintiéndose un poco culpable, no quería darle una mala idea al mocoso y que pensara que no lo había disfrutado, pero sentirse sucio pudo más con todo lo que hubiera pasado "en el calor del momento", ya lo aclararía después. Vio como Eren llegaba viéndolo con expresión decaída.

\- Mocoso… - llamó Rivaille – Yo también me sentí bien – dijo bajito, pero fue suficiente para que Eren escuchara, apareciendo una sonrisa "boba y estúpida" según Rivaille, en su rostro, pero contento de verlo así; se acomodó en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse, pero al momento de hacerlo sus piernas entumecidas no le respondieron y de no ser por el castaño, hubiera caído directo a suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien Rivaille? – preguntó preocupado.

\- ¿Te parece que estoy bien? – exclamó enojado el sargento – todo esto es tu culpa – refunfuñó molesto Rivaille.

\- Si, si… yo te llevo – murmuró Eren riendo internamente, de verdad que el menor era un masoquista, encontraba adorable cuando su sargento se enojaba sin razón aparente, y no le importaba si el azabache despejara su enojo con él.

Lo cargó al baño y lo dejó solo para que se bañara, mientras Eren recogía el desastre que habían dejado, eso hizo sonrojar al castaño, ya que estaban todas las tapas revueltas, las sabanas manchadas y la ropa regada en el piso, el chico titán se apuró en ordenar todo, no fuera que al salir el Sargento le diera por despotricar contra él otra vez.

Rivaille salió de la ducha caminado de a poco, le dolían las caderas, pero era tan orgulloso que no le diría nada a Eren, también porque el menor podía sentirse culpable de lo que le pasaba, y el azabache entendía, que esos solo eran los estragos de la primera vez estando juntos, vio cómo su mocoso tendía la cama, el chico al sentirlo se dio vuelta y le regalo una sonrisa radiante.

\- Ya está lista la cama, puedes acostarte, yo me iré a bañar – dijo Eren, sabiendo que su Sargento no lo dejaría dormir así nada más.

Rivaille se acostó y esperó al castaño, a pesar del sueño que tenía, y de lo tarde que debía ser, no podía dormirse; no se colocó su pijama, lo vio absurdo después de todo lo que habían hecho.

Eren llegó momentos después solo con unos bóxers puestos, y se acomodó al lado de su amado y lo abrazó, a Rivaille le encantó este detalle, pero no lo exteriorizó. El calor del mocoso se sentía realmente bien.

\- ¿No te has dormido todavía? –preguntó Eren viendo como el azabache se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos.

\- No pude… - respondió escueto el sargento.

\- Mmmm – murmura somnoliento el castaño – Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches – repitió Rivaille.

Eren se durmió de inmediato, después de tremendo día, con tantas emociones, y Rivaille no tardó en acompañarlo en el mundo de los sueños; Sintiendo por primera vez la calidez de compartir la cama con alguien más, sintiendo como todo su ser se contagiaba de esa brillante expectativa de su castaño "_**quizá sentir esto, en estos momentos no sea adecuado, pero lo prefiero, vivir un amor entre guerra"**_ pensó el pelinegro antes de dormir profundamente abrazado a Eren.

/-/-/-/-/

07:00 de la mañana en punto, y una castaña mujer iba caminando a despertar a ciento joven titán para comenzar oficialmente un nuevo día de entrenamiento en los cuarteles de la Legión, ya había mandado a una enojada Mikasa a buscar al enano a su habitación, a ver si lograba encerrar a la parejita para que arreglaran sus problemas, Hanji sonrió divertida; si, puede que después de eso Rivaille la moliera a golpes, pero valía la pena, con tal de que el castaño recuperara esa sincera alegría que le daba un poco de vida al cuartel.

Vio como Mikasa regresaba, pero venia sola, eso la extrañó un poco, y esperó que llegara la chica hasta igualar su paso, iban las dos hacia el cuarto de Eren.

\- Hanji-san… el Sargento no estaba ni en su habitación ni en su oficina – respondió a la duda de la castaña.

\- Vaya… y yo que quería encerrarlo con Eren – dijo despreocupada, notando el ceño fruncido de Mikasa – Sé lo que piensas, pero ese enano debe estar arrepentido de lo que dijo ayer… solo que es demasiado orgulloso para admitírselo.

\- Solo no quiero que Eren sufra otro desplante – murmuró la chica, decir que estaba enojada con Rivaille era poco, pero nada podía hacer, le prometió a su hermano que no se metería.

\- Como sea, ya habrá ocasión para encerrarlos hasta que se arreglen – y Hanji sonrió feliz ante esa perspectiva – llegamos.

Hanji abrió la puerta de la habitación del menor y lo que vio allí la impactó tanto como a Mikasa, seguro y estaba soñando, debía ser una ilusión óptica o algo por el estilo.

Eren, quien al sentir el movimiento de la puerta abrirse, se desemperezó y levantó de la cama, viendo como Hanji y Mikasa lo miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

\- Buenos días – saludó un poco extrañado, al no recibir respuesta se inquietó - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

El castaño vio como Hanji apuntaba hacia el otro lado de su cama, y pudo ver como el Sargento se removía en la cama antes de despertar y también levantarse, viendo extrañado a las mujeres frente a ellos.

\- Buenos días – dijo Rivaille aun somnoliento, jamás le había gustado levantarse temprano, pero el deber era el deber.

\- Ah... Buenos días Rivaille – saludó Eren como si nada, para luego alarmarse - ¡Rivaille! ¿Qué hace aquí? – gritó el castaño, hasta que los eventos de la noche se hicieron presente en su cabeza, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué saltara por la ventana para irme? Mocoso tonto – dijo entre molesto y dolido por esa reacción del menor.

\- No-no quise decir eso… es que… - se calló a media frase, pero la mirada del azabache lo instó a continuar – pensé que lo de anoche había sido un sueño – murmuró bajito, siendo oído solo por el mayor.

\- Pues no lo fue – dijo aliviado, por un momento pensó que Eren se arrepentía de lo que pasó entre ellos.

\- Aahhahhahhaha – reía histéricamente Hanji, captando la atención de los dos hombres – no puede ser… se supone que ustedes dos están peleados – dijo.

\- Los malentendidos los solucionamos ayer – replicó Eren sonrojado.

\- ¡Se reconciliaron!... viste Mikasa… ni siquiera tuve que intervenir – gritó Hanji emocionada

\- Tsk… maldita loca – murmuró Rivaille.

\- Oye… enano… ¿Por qué Erencito se sonroja apenas te mira? – preguntó maliciosa Hanji, ya sospechando la respuesta.

Eren se sonrojó más, es que de solo acordarse de lo que hicieron en la noche lo avergonzaba, aunque también lo ponía bastante feliz, aunque ahora no podía ver a Rivaille sin imaginar otro tipo de escenas.

\- ¡Yo no me he sonrojado! – negó Eren, pero era solo cosa de verlo, parecía un tomate maduro.

\- Loca de mierda, no sé para que preguntas si ya sabes qué es lo que pasó ¿o me equivoco? – murmuró sarcástico el azabache, avergonzado y enojado con Hanji - _**¿Cómo puede ser tan perspicaz?**_ –pensó.

\- ¡Jajajajaj! ¡Lo sabía! – dijo eufórica la castaña dando saltitos - ¡Sexo salvaje de reconciliación! – gritó Hanji, estaba en su gloria, jamás pensó encontrar a su mejor amigo y a su titán favorito así, en estos momentos se alegraba de tener que encerrar a Eren.

El menor no podía más con la vergüenza y Rivaille estaba demasiado incómodo con la situación, solo esperaba que Hanji no se le ocurriera cometer más indiscreciones. Eren fijó la vista en su hermana y vio el aura negra que emanaba de ella asustándose, Mikasa sujetaba la manilla de la puerta con tanta fuerza que en cualquier minuto la rompía.

\- Etto… Mikasa… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó temeroso el chico titán.

\- Mi hermanito… ya no es puro – susurró Mikasa, viendo enfurecida a Rivaille, este notando su mirada solo sonrió socarronamente - ¡DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS! – grito enojada…y se abalanzó hacia Rivaille.

\- ¡Mikasa! – gritó Eren preocupado, interponiéndose entre la chica y su novio, - ¡Cálmate!

\- Maldito enano pervertido… como te atreviste a corromper a mi hermano – siseó enojada la pelinegra, mirando con odio al Sargento.

\- JA… ni que lo hubiera obligado – espetó Rivaille sarcástico, y Eren se sonrojó otra vez – Yo vine a hablar civilizadamente con Eren, fue el quien me atacó – dijo.

Las dos mujeres miraron asombradas a Eren y este ahora si no sabía dónde diablos meterse, se cubrió con las tapas y no salió de ahí.

\- ¡QUEEEÉ! – grito asombrada Mikasa, mirando a un tomate Eren.

\- Bien… creo que eso me responde significativamente mis otras dudas - Hanji le dio una mirada a su amigo y vio como Rivaille se sonrojaba.

\- Váyanse par de entrometidas – espetó el azabache – o prefieren que le hagamos un striptease – dijo molesto.

\- Sí, si… ya nos vamos – dijo Hanji empujando a una shockeada Mikasa, que todavía no podía creer lo que había dicho el Sargento.

Al salir las dos chicas Rivaille se recostó un momento más, demasiado bochorno era que lo encontraran en la cama con Eren, y de todos ¡TENIA QUE SER HANJI!, que por si no fuera poco se tendría que atener a todas esas bromas que le haría… _**"no puedo tener peor suerte"**_ pensó resignado Rivaille.

Eren se quedó viendo con curiosidad al mayor, parecía entre incómodo y preocupado, el menor solo atinó abrazarlo, sintió el cuerpo tenso del azabache, y luego correspondió su abrazo.

\- ¿Sabe Sargento? No entiendo porque Hanji-san me despertó tan temprano si hoy es mi día libre – dijo aun con sueño.

\- Cuando la veas le reclamas mocoso… aunque debo agradecerlo, ya que yo si tengo trabajo hoy y quedarme encerrado hasta tarde contigo, aunque lo encontrara placentero… creo que Cejotas no lo tomaría tan bien – respondió Rivaille, por muy cansado que estuviera tenía que ir a trabajar, deshizo el abrazo y se levantó, sentía punzadas de dolor en su cadera con cada movimiento que hacía, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Rivaille… ¿se siente bien? – preguntó preocupado Eren, al ver la incomodidad del mayor.

\- Me molesta un poco la cadera, pero estoy bien… - dijo el Sargento mientras se colocaba su pijama para salir de ahí e ir a su habitación.

\- Y si va donde Hanji-san y le pide algún cálmate o algo para el dolor – sugirió Eren preocupado por su Sargento.

\- Estás loco… ni de broma voy pedirle algo a esa loca, y si puedo… no topármela por semanas – dijo molesto el azabache.

\- Bien entonces iré yo - respondió Eren, levantándose y colocándose un pantalón y camisa.

\- Quédate y descansa, ayer fue un día pesado, te hará bien – murmuró escueto Rivaille.

\- No… además ya me desperté… no creo poder volver a dormir si te vas… extrañaría tu calor – Eren se acercó y lo besó – Nos vemos en tu oficina. – abrió la puerta y salió.

\- Mocoso cursi – susurró Rivaille un poco avergonzado – En serio… no me conozco – dijo al aire soltando un suspiro, encaminándose lentamente a su habitación.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Todos en el comedor ya estaba instalados en sus lugares, comiendo, Eren ya había ido a pedirle a Hanji algo para el dolor, y después de reírse todo lo que pudo cuando el castaño mencionó que era para Rivaille, se lo dio y Eren corrió a dejárselo al azabache, quien lo tomó y después de unos minutos ya podía caminar mejor y sin cojear.

Jean se veía cansado, ya que en la noche no pudo dormir muy bien, quien sabe quién hizo mucho barullo hasta tarde no dejándole dormir, agradecía ser otro con el día libre y poder dormir, así que fue a preparse un té y le colocó gotitas para dormir que tenía en su poder (las mismas que ocupó en el té de Rivaille), con eso ya no le importarían los ruidos y sería feliz descansando en su cuarto.

Eren y Rivaille entraron juntos al comedor, como todos los días, el azabache regañando a Eren por alguna cosa o estupidez hecha por el castaño.

\- Ve a dormir mocoso – dijo Rivaille, ya molesto por la insistencia del castaño.

\- Pero si puedo ayudarlo lo haré Rivaille – dijo decidido a quedarse junto a su Sargento.

Por la conversación se intuyó que esos dos ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, así que se pudo respirar calma entre los demás reclutas (los que sabían el secreto que escondían esos dos)

\- Haz lo que quieras – murmuró ya exasperado el mayor – total si quieres desperdiciar tu día libre no es mi problema.

\- Para mí no es desperdicio – murmuró Eren.

Rivaille chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la mirada de las mujeres de su escuadrón, demasiado enternecidas para su gusto, y se preparó un café, yendo a la mesa de los superiores, más molesto por la mirada socarrona de Hanji.

\- Rivaille… ¿te hicieron efecto los calmantes? – preguntó maliciosa la castaña, riendo fuerte al ver la mejor mirada de "muérete de una vez" de Rivaille

Eren estando en la mesa de los reclutas se sentó al lado de Jean, quería agradecerle por su actuación ayer, ya que como prácticamente arrancó del cuartel con Hanji, no lo había hecho.

\- Hola caballo – saludó alegre el joven titán, algo que no pasó desapercibido.

\- No estoy de humor para tus bromas bastardo – respondió Jean.

\- Oh vamos, que no te estoy molestando… además venía a agradecerte – murmuró Eren.

\- Agradecerme… ¿por qué? – preguntó confundido.

\- Por lo de ayer – respondió simplemente el castaño.

\- De nada – susurró Jean llevándose su té a la boca.

Las conversaciones en la mesa siguieron, Eren estaba muy feliz y los chicos al preguntarle la razón les contó que había hablado con el Sargento y estaba todo solucionado, pasando después a conversaciones más triviales, Eren seguía conversando feliz con Armin, hasta que una botellita al lado de Jean captó su interés.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó al de ojos miel, destapándola para olerla.

\- Deja eso… es algo para dormir – dijo Jean un poco somnoliento ya.

\- Que raro – murmuró Eren – Sabe igual al té que tomó el Sargento esa vez – dijo extrañado y Jean se tensó.

\- Que coincidencia ¿no? – dijo Jean nervioso.

Rivaille, que escuchó lo último se levantó y fue directo a ver la dichosa botellita, probando su contenido.

\- Tienes razón, es igual al sabor que le encontré a mi té ese día que me fui a dormir – murmuró el Sargento, mirando Eren y a un muy nervioso Jean – y ese día, el que fue a dejarnos la bandeja con los aperitivos fuiste tú – razonó – Es más, tú nos dejaste las tazas a cada lado, para que no pudiéramos elegir – ató cabos Rivaille, mirando mal a Jean.

\- Que coincidencia ¿no? – repitió Jean, mirando asustado al Sargento.

\- Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación en mi oficina – gruño Rivaille saliendo del lugar, ya sospechando quien le gastaba esas bromas que lo ponían celoso, y que recién ahora se percataba que Jean siempre estaba involucrado en todo lo concerniente a él, Eren y sus celos.

\- Como diga Sargento – murmuró Jean, siguiendo al azabache – "ahora si soy hombre muerto" - pensó

\- ¡Espera Rivaille!… voy con ustedes – gritó Eren siguiendo a esos dos.

La cocina quedó extrañada por la actitud del Sargento, mas no le dieron importancia, porque nadie contradecía a Rivaille y sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Jean se veía que tenía la culpa de lo que sea que el Sargento pensaba. Los demás siguieron como si nada tomado un tranquilo desayuno.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

\- Bien Kirschtein, ahora explíqueme esa "coincidencia" – preguntó molesto el azabache.

\- Emmm… yo… verá… es que yo… - trataba de hablar Jean, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado nervioso.

\- Soldado si tu usted no tiene una explicación razonable y creíble sobre todo esos sucesos que pasaban alrededor mío y de Eren, ahórrese sus palabras – espetó molesto el Sargento.

\- No entiendo Rivaille… ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Eren, quien no entendía por qué el mayor prácticamente asesinaba a Jean con su mirada.

\- ¿A ti te pasaron situaciones inexplicables en donde sentiste celos por mí, y que justamente estaba Jean contigo en esos momentos? – preguntó a su vez Rivaille, mirando atentamente al castaño.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…. – dijo Eren pensativo – Siempre que te encontraba en situaciones raras con el comandante Jean estaba al lado mío o cerca – murmuró mirando a Jean.

\- ¿Qué tiene para decir Kirschtein? – preguntó Rivaille.

Jean se sentía acorralado, y en estos momentos odiaba que el Sargento razonara rápido y mezclara las cosas, ya no tenía salida y tendría que confesar todas sus travesuras.

\- Yo fui – dijo nervioso el rubio ceniza, - _**"ya está, cave mi propia tumba"**_ – pensó.

\- Espera un minutos… quieres decir que tú fuiste el que planeó todo lo que hizo que me dieran celos – expresó Eren molesto.

\- Si fui yo – repitió Jean – Cuando viste al Sargento con el Comandante en su oficina, le puse gotitas para dormir en su té… cuando lo viste en brazos del Comandante, fue porque dejé el piso resbaladizo, para que se cayera… - murmuró bajo.

\- TU BASTARDO – alego Eren ofuscado – COMO ES POSIBLE ESO.

\- ¿Sé que hay más verdad? Continúe soldado – espetó Rivaille con su ceño fruncido.

\- Etto… si hay más…. Esa vez que a Eren se le cayó la cubeta encima, se la coloqué para que se cayera y quedara mojado y después esperar a que llegara el Sargento y hacer como que te quitaba la ropa y cuando comencé con mi jueguito fue esa vez que llegué a molestar a Eren porque estaba embobado con usted – murmuró Jean.

\- Maldito cara de caballo…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo molesto el castaño.

-… … - Jean no quería contestar eso.

\- Es una orden soldado… responda la pregunta. – ordenó Rivaille.

\- Porqueestabaaburrido y queriaentretenermeconalgo – dijo rápido Jean, esperando que no le entendieran.

\- MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE… ¿Sabes el castigo que te daré por burlarte de un superior? – preguntó ofuscado.

\- Vamos Sargento – dijo Jean – si al fin y al cabo les sirvieron toda mis bromas… ahora están juntos – expresó, para ver si con eso se salvaba.

\- La tienes jurada pony… de esta no te salvas maldito, ¿Cómo es posible que todo lo que pasé fue por tu culpa? – replicó enojado – creí que éramos amigos caballo.

\- Lo somos idiota…. Pero estaba tan aburrido sin nada que hacer… ¡además ustedes estaban ciegos! – gritó Jean sin pensar - ¡¿Cómo no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?! Par de tontos – concluyó, tapándose la boca cuando se dio cuenta a QUIEN le había dicho tonto – No… digo… yo…

\- Bien Soldado… como veo que tiene los cogones para insultar a un superior, su castigo se eleva – murmuró sombríamente el Sargento.

\- ¡Sargento, No! ¡Yo no quise…! – gritó Jean asustado.

\- ¡Basta! – ordenó Rivaille – Tendrás todo el mes para limpiar el castillo TÚ SOLO… - murmuró el azabache, Jean lo miró horrorizado – además de atender sus otras obligaciones como soldado.

\- Pero Sargento… - replicó Jean nervioso.

\- Nada de pero Kirschtein… tú te lo buscaste – espetó malhumorado Rivaille – Ahora retírate.

Jean sin más salió casi corriendo de la oficina, con el castigo a cuestas y sus obligaciones, sería un largo mes. El rubio ceniza juró que jamás la haría de cupido otra vez. O por lo menos no de esa manera.

\- No crees que fuiste un poco severo con él – preguntó Eren mirando a Rivaille.

\- No lo creo, así aprende a no andar jugando con los demás - dijo enojado. Eren solo lo abraza por la espalda y colocó su mentón en su hombro.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el castaño cambiando de tema

\- Bien… ya no me duele nada – dijo bajito el azabache.

\- Soy feliz – murmuró Eren el en oído de Rivaille.

\- Yo también – expresó el azabache, poder estar así con su Eren era como un sueño realizado.

\- Somos un par de celosos – dijo Eren sonriendo.

\- Creo que sí… - coincidió Rivaille haciendo una mueca.

\- Pero ya no tendrás motivo para ponerte celoso… soy tuyo para siempre – dijo Eren dando vuelta a Rivaille mirándolo a los ojos – No te podrás deshacer de mí.

El castaño besó a Rivaille, demostrando el amor incondicional que le profesaba desde hace mucho, esta vez no habrían sufrimientos, ni desdichas, se había librado de la policía militar una vez más, Irvin habló con los reclutas que estaban en contra de Eren, dejándolos bien amenazados si intentaban otra jugarreta. Eren y Rivaille se amaban y no se iban a separar jamás, ninguno pensaba en su vida sin el otro, eran como un complemento y nadie los separaría otra vez. El menor terminó el beso y abrazó otra vez a Rivaille.

\- Odio en tener que escondernos así, para poder estar juntos – susurró Eren, besando el cabello de Rivaille.

\- Eres menor de edad, no hay nada que hacer… además serán unos meses más… pronto será tu cumpleaños – dijo Rivaille.

\- Ya quiero que llegue… y así poder enrostrarles a los de la policía militar que tú eres mío – dijo Eren pensando en como algunos bastardos miraban a SU Sargento en el juicio.

\- Y tú mío – replicó Rivaille y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, entrando una agitada Hanji por la carrera que había hecho desde los campos de entrenamiento hasta la oficina de su enano amigo.

\- Rápido Eren… debes venir conmigo – pidió Hanji muy ansiosa

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? – preguntó extrañado el castaño.

\- Tu hermana quiere asesinar a Jean… por lo que te hizo – dijo alarmada.

\- AY! No Mikasa… otra vez… - dijo resignado separándose del azabache y corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana e ir separar a esos dos. Bajo la atenta mirada de Rivaille.

\- Se te ve bien amigo… más feliz – expresó Hanji antes de irse siguiendo a Eren.

\- Lo soy Hanji…. Lo soy – dijo para sí. Mirando el bosque que se alzaba detrás del castillo.

Y esta es la historia, de un Sargento que es el más fuerte de la humanidad y lucha por ella, y del soldado que está a su cargo, quien puede transformarse en un gran mounstro, más no lo es; y de cómo se enamoraron a pesar de estar en un mundo en guerra.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Y ... ¿que tal? ... solo espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo esto, en serio... a pesar de los serios bloqueos que tuve mientras escribía, la historia salio a flote.**

**Se viene un epilogo así que estén listos para recibirlo.**

**¿algún reviews?**

Min Akane

**/Cambio y fuera/**


	8. Epilogo

**Hola a todos n.n/**

**aquí**** vengo con el cierre de esta historia ... si... no es un sueño, estoy actualizando... O_O (ni yo me la creo) ewe**

**se que me he demorado demasiado con esta historia y pido disculpas ... pero como dije una vez... nunca mas que quejare cuando las autoras no actualicen T_T ... he vivido ne carne propia todo los que ellas han pasado... no me incluyo ya que recién soy novata en esto y estoy aprendiendo... pero pretendo ir mejorando así que no creo que se libren tan fácil de mi jeje. **

**Mi bloqueo esta vez fue por culpa del capitulo 65 del manga de SNK... no diré nada para no hacer un spoiler, pero los que lo leen ****entenderán (creo xD) y a que mi prima me haya retado por no ver anime jaja ... tuve que ponerme al día 7_7**

**gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews le pusieron fav/follow y siguieron este fanfic... así que creo que el capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes... y también a mi linda madre que de no ser porque ella corrigió todos los HORRORES ortográficos ustedes estarían llorando lagrimas de sangre, y por sobre todo por ser ella la que mas me apuraba para tener esta historia lista.**

**AHORA PASEN Y LEAN... lo que sea que mi mente haya escrito jeje ...**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**.**

_**5 años después**_

Un Eren de ya 22 años se dirigía hacia la oficina de su amante, soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento venían llegando de una expedición que duró 1 mes entero; después de que recuperación del muro María tres años atrás, las expediciones para erradicar a los titanes dentro de los muros eran cada vez más seguidas, no había descanso, y gracias a un pequeño accidente en las expediciones, Rivaille no había podido asistir a la siguiente, la cual era de la que venía llegando Eren y la que más había durado ya que se debían de cerciorar que no quedaban titanes en ningún lugar y hacer esa zona habitable nuevamente.

Rivaille no tenía idea de que llegarían hoy, él los esperaba para unas semanas más, así que al sentir que tocaban su puerta y luego entraba la persona que lo hizo suspirar todo el mes lo alegró, estaba muy preocupado por Eren, además de que lo había extrañado demasiado en todo ese tiempo sin verlo, no podía creer lo necesario que se había vuelto el verlo todos los días, pero después del pequeño susto que le dio y por las recomendaciones de Hanji, tuvo que quedarse en el cuartel, por más que alegó y se empecinó en ir, no lo dejaron asistir; después del mes encerrado en le castillo, con nada más que papeleo y el hacerle la vida imposible a los reclutas que también debieron quedarse, podía decirse que estaba frustrado y exasperado, además de sentir todos los días la ausencia de Eren en su cama.

\- Hola, amor – saludó Eren, acercándose al azabache.

\- Eren… no los esperaba a estas horas – murmuró Rivaille

\- Nos adelantamos… se podría decir que el territorio María está libre de titanes – Eren abrazó a Rivaille – Te he extrañado cada día que he pasado fuera – el mayor se acurrucó en el pecho de Eren, también lo había extrañado, aunque jamás lo exteriorizaría.

\- Si… ha pasado un tiempo – dijo Rivaille, el castaño acunó el rostro de su Sargento y le dio un beso, ambos envolviéndose en el exquisito sabor del otro, el cual llevaban tiempo sin probar, Eren pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, se adentró comenzando una batalla por la dominación, ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto habían extrañado esos besos?, decir poco seria una gran mentira.

En un arrebato por todo el tiempo sin tocarse, Eren tomó a Rivaille de la cintura, acorralándolo contra el escritorio, desperdigando los papeles que habían allí, si el azabache no estuviera tan embelesado por la rudeza de su mocoso, probablemente lo hubiera reprendido, mas ahora solo le importaba la fiereza con la que Eren lo besaba y acariciaba.

Lentamente, el menor fue retirando el pañuelo de Rivaille, dándole más acceso a su cuello, bajó por su mentón dándole cortos besos, hasta quedar en su yugular y marcando esa parte, Rivaille soltó un jadeo por aquella acción, tomándole el cabello a Eren para que no se alejara, estaba muy sensible al toque de su castaño.

\- Todo este mes he extrañado hacer esto ¿sabes? – murmuró Eren contra su cuello.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acorralarme contra el escritorio? – preguntó el azabache.

\- No… eso no… bueno, también… pero no es a lo que me refiero – Eren se separó de su Sargento y lo miró a los ojos – El poder tocarte, tenerte a mi lado, besarte hasta cansarte – Rivaille sonrió ante el recuerdo, ya que muchas veces tuvo que alejarlo por lo empalagoso que resultaba Eren a veces – es la primera vez que nos separamos por tanto tiempo… y no me gustaría repetirlo de nuevo.

\- Mocoso cursi… - replicó Rivaille.

\- Pero así me amas – respondió Eren.

La puerta fue abierta de par en par en esos momentos, en donde se veía a una jovial Hanji, junto a Irvin y dos de los nuevos reclutas, Eren se separó de Rivaille y este se bajó del escritorio, el castaño aprovechó de tomarlo por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla, los novatos se sonrojaron por el tierno gesto, y los dos superiores sonrieron, desde que la relación de Rivaille y Eren se hizo pública, meses después de haber recuperado el Muro María, el castaño tenia estos gestos para con el mayor. Ni que decir el revuelo que armó la noticia, pero ya nada podían hacer, Eren había probado ser lo suficientemente confiable en el control de su poder titán y para la humanidad; gozaba de plena libertad de sus actos y Rivaille ya no era más su vigilante, así que se obvió el asunto en los altos mandos, después de todo Eren ya era mayor de edad en ese entonces, y había probado ser parte fundamental para la conquista y re-conquista de territorio.

\- Por lo que veo… creo que tendrán que venir por los informes después – murmuró Irvin hacia los reclutas, viendo el desorden de papeles en el suelo.

\- ¡Si, señor! – los reclutas saludaron y se retiraron.

\- Perdón… -murmuró avergonzado el castaño.

\- ¡Vamos Erencito!... no te disculpes, todos aquí sabemos que no te arrepientes del tiradero que dejaste – Hanji estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara.

\- Supongo que Eren no te ha dicho nada sobre la expedición – aseguró Irvin, mirando a la pareja.

\- Algo mencionó… creo – murmuró Rivaille haciendo memoria, miró el desorden en su oficina y fulminó a Eren con su mirada, quien comenzó de inmediato a recoger los papeles - ¡Diablos!... días organizando esos papeles para que el arrebato de un mocoso lo echara a perder. – dijo malhumorado.

\- Enano… creo que la abstinencia te ha sentado mal – murmuró divertida Hanji, a costa de su propia vida – Si hasta volviste a tu malhumor.

\- ¡Cállate cuatro ojos de mierda! – gritó exasperado Rivaille

\- Tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese apodo – dijo Hanji emocionada - ¡qué recuerdos!

\- Tsk… ya hablen de una puta vez – replicó enojado el Sargento.

\- Bueno… la recuperación del Muro María ha sido todo un existo gracias a Eren, la última horda de titanes fue completamente acabada – expresó Irvin y Rivaille miró a su mocoso orgulloso.

\- ¿Qué esperaban? Después de todo el Capitán Jeager maneja un equipo de elite que fue entrenado por mí mismo – habló Rivaille, mirando con cariño al castaño.

\- No fue para tanto amor… después de todo, todos trabajamos en conjunto para aniquilar esa amenaza y recuperar esta porción de territorio – dijo Eren recogiendo el último papel desperdigado en el piso – El equipo que tú entrenaste para mí ayudó bastante, eso más el equipo tuyo nos aligeró la carga desde el principio.

\- Pero que modesto eres muchacho – Hanji le dio una palmada en la espalda, casi derribando a Eren – Sabes bien que por un momento casi y fracasamos de no ser por ese control sobre los titanes que tienes – mencionó la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó preocupado Rivaille, pensando en lo que tuvo que pasar Eren, ya que el control sobre los titanes lo podía desarrollar solo en su forma humana y cuando sentía emociones demasiado fuertes - ¿Qué ha pasado allá afuera? – exigió saber.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse afortunadamente – dijo esquivo Eren – lo importante es que todos están a salvo y que ya nada podrá penetrar los muros de María.

\- Me ocultan algo – aseveró Rivaille, mirando enojado a los presentes – Sea lo que sea quiero saberlo ya.

\- No mucho… solo Eren deberá descansar unos cuantos meses y no transformarse, nada más – murmuro Hanji – estuvo unos días inconsciente después de usar el control titán, fueron demasiadas emociones fuertes para su psiquis, lo que conllevó a que su cerebro colapsara dada la sobre exigencia y al caótico estado emocional en el que se encontraba así que su organismo optó por dejarlo en un estado de inconciencia para buscar las causas del desequilibrio emocional y poder reponer las redes neuronales dañadas en el estallido sufrido por utilizar el control titán y regenerarlas… tomando en cuenta que este estallido fue mucho más fuerte que el que le ocurrió cuando murió Hannes… debo añadir que fue mucho más potente y efectivo – se entusiasmó Hanji – lo cual lo llevó a sus días sin despertar… puede que incluso muchas de las funciones de su cerebro hayan tenido que ser reemplazadas… no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta, no sabemos si eso también incluye la parte de su poder titán y si se trasformara no sabremos qué pasará, pero mejor no arriesgarnos… claro que, esto es solo un supuesto si sus funciones cerebrales fundamentales hubieran sido dañadas eso ocasionaría que Eren siguiera inconsciente en estos momentos y como no es así, creo que mi teoría es incorrecta…

\- ¡Hanji! Cálmate por favor – pidió Irvin mareado por la verborrea de la castaña – Ahora explica eso de una forma más sencilla.

\- ¡OH, bien! Se puede decir que Eren se puso en un estado de hibernación, para que su cerebro se enfriara un poco y se recuperara… expresándolo de la forma más burda posible – explicó Hanji.

\- ¿Estas bien, cierto? – preguntó preocupado Rivaille, acercándose a Eren tomándole la temperatura, su piel estaba más caliente de lo normal, y se maldijo por no darse cuenta antes.

\- Cuando Eren ya no pudo usar su poder titán, se valió de ese control para sacarnos del atolladero en el que nos encontrábamos, con eso pudimos acabar con los últimos titanes rezagados dentro de María, llevándonos a la recuperación exitosa del territorio – argumentó el Comandante – Pero Eren está estable y recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse amor – murmuró Eren, besando al azabache en la sien.

\- Bien… es hora de irnos Hanji – expresó Irvin – debemos ir a informar a los altos mandos del resultado de la misión – se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta – Caballeros, buen día – murmuró antes de salir junto a la castaña.

\- Recuerda Erencito, nada de movimiento extra esta noche… necesitas un buen sueño reparador y descanso – pidió Hanji – dudo mucho que dormir en una incómoda carreta sea suficiente… además… – agregó risueña - en las semanas que tendrás de vacaciones podrán ponerse al día ¡jajajajajaj! – y se fue.

\- Tsk… en serio, Hanji a veces planea que la mate – murmuró para si Rivaille, escuchando la risa de su joven amante tras él - ¿de qué te ríes mocoso?

\- Sabes que jamás le harás algo a ella, a pesar de todo la consideras tu amiga – habló el menor sonriendo.

\- ¡Yo! ¿Amigo de esa loca?... tengo mejor gusto -replicó indignado el azabache.

\- Bueno… como digas –Eren abrazó al Sargento una vez más – Mejor ordenamos tu papeleo para ir a dormir después.

\- Nada de eso… vamos a ir a ahora a nuestra habitación, necesitas descansar, tienes un poco de fiebre, estas ojeroso y pálido… si te enfermas no pienso cuidarte así que mejor prevenimos – aseguró Rivaille encaminándose hacia su habitación, dejando el desorden atrás, no era que no le molestara dejar su oficina en esas condiciones, pero la salud de Eren era primero - dudo mucho que las tablas de una carreta sean más cómodas que un colchón.

Eren solo sonrío, sabia lo preocupado que habían dejado a Rivaille esos dos, más nada podía hacer, a pesar de que Hanji le había prometido no decir nada, el castaño debería haber previsto que de igual manera soltaría la información, después de todo Hanji lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que solo a Rivaille le haría caso, o en cualquier caso el mayor lo obligaría a guardar reposo unos días para reponerse del intenso mes que vivieron por la expedición.

\- Yo también te amo Rivaille – murmuró Eren contra su oído, haciendo estremecer al Sargento – no puedo esperar a que pasen estos días y poder estar contigo.

\- Ya ha pasado un mes… un día o dos no nos mataran – argumentó Rivaille.

\- Pero yo me muero por tocarte amor… ya no aguanto… no sabes todo lo que pensé en ti, estando todo un mes solito sin mis atenciones – susurró Eren contra el cuello del azabache.

\- ¡Pues te esperas mocoso! Ya escuchaste a la loca cuatro ojos – Rivaille le dio un manotazo, ocultando el sonrojo que le provocaron las palabras de Eren, no negaba que también tenía ganas de lanzársele encima, pero prefería esperar unos días para ver al menor más repuesto para hacer y deshacer con él.

\- Eres malo… - Eren hizo un puchero, viéndose demasiado infantil.

\- Vamos… que los berrinches no te pegan ya... ¡a la cama! – ordenó el Sargento, y Eren lo obedeció de inmediato.

Se acostaron en un cómodo silencio, Eren abrazando a Rivaille y este acomodándose en su regazo, el mayor no admitiría lo mucho que extrañó esos brazos y lo difícil que fue conciliar el sueño en esas noches solitarias, buscando el calor que hace mucho no sentían se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, teniendo una noche cálida, sin angustias ni pesadillas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al cabo de unas semanas, Eren se sentía completamente renovado, con el permiso otorgado para su recuperación y el que por fin se pudo tomar Rivaille, los dos disfrutaban el no tener que hacer nada en el cuartel, agradeciendo el no tener que ayudar en la reorganización de la población hacia le recuperado Muro María, al ver el estado caótico de las personas que volverían a sus tierras y el jaleo de sus compañeros era suficiente aliciente para para tomarse por el lado bueno el tiempo de baja que le dieron a sus laborares, ese tiempo lo ocuparon para otras cosas más interesantes, como por ejemplo, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Rivaille se encontraba cenando junto a Eren, ya era el quinto día que cenaban prácticamente solos, la mayoría de los miembros de la Legión se encontraban en el otro territorio, incluyendo algunos de los del equipo de Rivaille y Eren, también estaban allá Irvin y Hanji, el azabache agradecido de la paz que se podía respirar sin la presencia de la loca cuatro ojos.

\- ¿Amor, en que piensas? – preguntó Eren.

\- En la paz que se siente cuando la loca no está - respondió.

\- Es cierto…. Todo ha estado más silencioso – corroboró Eren.

\- Debo admitir que tu amiguita rubia es bueno organizando esta mierda…. Ni siquiera con el cejotas podía verme librado de mis deberes – dijo Rivaille, cambiando de tema.

\- No le llames así… - le reprendió Eren -mira que Armin nos ha salvado de varias en estos años.

\- Y de no tener que ver montañas de papeles burocráticos estos días – añadió Rivaille.

\- También – Eren sonrió – los demás se esfuerzan demasiado para que nosotros podamos descansar…. Mira que tú a pesar de no haber ido con nosotros fuiste el que te ocupaste de aquí… y no te cuidaste para nada – reprochó el menor.

\- Vaya… un mocoso hablando de cuidados… ¿Quién es el que casi se fríe el cerebro por capricho? – dijo sarcástico el Sargento.

\- ¿Y a quien estamparon contra un árbol?... otra vez… - se defendió el castaño – Te recuerdo Rivaille que te fracturaste costillas… y de milagro que estas no te perforaron nada.

\- Alguien debía hacerse cargo de aquí… no iba a dejar que los demás convirtieran esto en un basurero – replicó el azabache.

Eren no dijo más, luchar contra la terquedad de su pareja era un caso perdido, más, si se le sumaba su obsesión por la limpieza, Rivaille en verdad necesitaba este descanso tanto como él…. A pesar de haber convencido a Rivaille de no asistir a la misión, por muy empecinado que estaba, sus lesiones no le dejaron opción, aún así se negó a un adecuado descanso después de estar unos días en reposo sin poder moverse; si bien, no era la primera lesión que sufría a lo largo de los años, Rivaille se había comportado especialmente intransigente esta vez, y todo debido a la importancia de la misión pasada, como no le dejaron ir, se desquitó con los pocos reclutas que quedaron en el cuartel y haciendo el trabajo que Irvin no podía ir a la misión; claro que Hanji e Irvin no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero conociendo a su amigo, sabían que Rivaille no transaría.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que sintieron irrumpir en el comedor, venían Hanji y los demás, se notaban cansados, pero felices.

\- Sabia que mi felicidad no podía durar tanto – murmuró Rivaille

\- ¡Yo también te extrañé, enano! – gritó Hanji corriendo a los brazos de Rivaille, quien solo la golpeó en el estómago – Auch.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Hanji-san? – preguntó preocupado Armin.

\- Jajaja… esto no es nada – contestó la castaña – por otro lado… - Hanji miró a la parejita – Como se habrán divertido ustedes dos en nuestra ausencia ¿eh?

Eren quien estaba tomándose un café, lo escupió todo.

\- ¡Hanji-san! -exclamó el castaño.

\- Así me llaman – contestó risueña la mujer.

\- Tsk… mi vida sexual no debe de interesarte gafas de mierda – espetó Rivaille enojado.

\- Si, si… ya veo… creo que Erencito todavía no te da… sigues teniendo el mismo humor – y Hanji rompió en carcajadas, dejando a un Rivaille encabronado y a Eren más que avergonzado.

\- Sigue hablando loca y de hoy no pasas – murmuró fiero el Sargento.

\- ¡Rivaille!… no le sigas el juego tu también – pidió Eren.

\- Pero Eren… - dijo sonriendo – ella debe de saber todo lo que hemos hecho en su ausencia… o los lugares que hemos ocupado – añadió.

Eren se puso mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba, mientras que Rivaille miraba triunfante a Hanji y los demás no querían saber por qué el castaño estaba cada vez mas rojo.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – murmuró Rivaille, a quien le encantaba avergonzar a Eren, le gustaba cuando mostraba esa faceta tímida, a pesar de los años de relación que llevaban.

Irvin carraspeó para detener la incómoda y muy inusual conversación.

\- Cambiando el tema… - habló el Comandante – Venimos a decirles que gran parte del territorio de María ha podido ser repoblado… aunque costará poner en pie las ciudades, ya los aldeanos están trabajando en eso – dijo contento el rubio – el único sitio al que no hemos llegado es Shingashina… después de que fuera sellada por Eren no hemos vuelto allí – Irvin miró a Eren – y no queremos volver sin ti.

\- Pero yo…

\- Lo sabemos Eren... – intervino Mikasa – Estas de baja por dos meses, pero como dijo el Comandante… no queremos volver sin ti.

\- Nos fuimos juntos, y volveremos juntos… además, recuerda que ahí está el secreto para poder ser libres de nuevo, está en tu casa… es justo que vengas con nosotros – continuó Armin.

\- Chicos… - murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa nostálgica – Gracias.

Por el momento, la Legión de Reconocimiento se encargaría de proveer a la demás gente de todo lo necesario para la reconstrucción de sus pueblos y cuando Eren y Rivaille estuvieran repuestos y volvieran a sus funciones como soldados, irían a descubrir como derrotar a los titanes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Solo los jóvenes sobrevivientes de la tropa nº 104, más los superiores, Irvin Smith, Hanji Zoe, Mike Zackarius y Rivaille, fueron los autorizados para entrar al derrumbado distrito de Shingashina, en donde residía el secreto de la existencia de los titanes.

Ya dentro de Shingashina los chicos perteneciente a este distrito, estaban un tanto emocionados como sobrecogidos por la situación, sobre todo Eren, quien por fin podría saber el porqué de la existencia de esas bestias y de su poder para cambiar en una de ellas.

Caminando por la calles, Eren iba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando las miles de cosas que vivió en su hogar, junto a su madre, junto a Grisha, las cosas que hizo, lo que soñó con Armin y Mikasa de pequeños, todo volvía con mucha más fuerza después de años sin poder volver al lugar que lo vio nacer.

Eren soltó un hondo suspiro, Rivaille al escucharlo se le acercó lentamente.

\- ¿Estas bien, Eren? – preguntó preocupado el Sargento.

-Si… es solo… - respondió el menor – el volver aquí es lo que me tiene así, de seguro Mikasa y Armin se sienten de la misma forma – vio de soslayo a sus dos camaradas.

\- ¿Así como? – Rivaille estaba intrigado por esa faceta nueva que veía en Eren.

\- … - Eren lo pensó un momento ¿Triste? ¿Feliz?... nostálgico tal vez – contestó Eren, mirando al azabache intensamente – Son muchas las cosas que viví en estas calles… realmente me hubiera gustado que Hannes-san viviera para ver este momento… el vernos volver a nuestro pueblo – murmuró tristemente.

-… - Rivaille no tenía palabras para decirle a su mocoso, estaba tan asombrado por Eren, que solo lo detuvo y le dio un casto beso en sus labios - Vamos, sabes que estoy aquí.

\- Lo sé… - Eren lo abrazó un momento, hasta que sintió pasos acercándose.

\- Eren… ya estamos por llegar a casa – murmuró Mikasa, tapándose con su bufanda para que no vieran que se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

\- Bien… es hora de que los secretos se sepan – besó a Rivaille es la mejilla y partió junto con Mikasa.

Llegaron al lugar en donde estaba su antiguo hogar, se encontraba lleno de maleza por el paso del tiempo, pero más nada había cambiado, Eren recordando lo último que vio de su hogar, su madre siendo devorado por el titán, sacudió su cabeza y le dio una débil sonrisa a Mikasa y comenzaron a despejar el área. Necesitaba llegar al sótano, el cual estaba debajo de toda la madera corroída y destrozada que encontraban a su paso.

Estuvieron todo el día limpiando, pudiendo despejar la zona completamente, estaba atardeciendo, así que por una orden de Irvin decidieron montar las tiendas de campaña para descansar y ya mañana seguir con la misión, pudieron ocupar aquellas casas que no estaban destruidas, pero eso equivaldría a tener que limpiar otra vez, y todos estaban cansados como para hacerlo.

Rivaille entró a la tienda que compartiría con Eren, viendo al joven sin camisa limpiándose junto a una fuente con agua, quedó petrificado en la entrada y tragó pesado, nadie más que él hubiera querido estar en otra parte, pero que se le iba a hacer, además no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Eren levantó la vista y vio a su pareja clavada en su sitio, algo que le extrañó.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parado, amor? – preguntó confundido.

\- Nada… nada – respondió Rivaille, sacudió su cabeza difuminando todo pensamiento que lo involucraran a él, Eren, una cama o pared y se acercó hacia el menor - ¿Cansado? – preguntó.

\- Demasiado – contestó – no hubiera sido tan difícil limpiar la entrada si la maleza no se hubiera enredado tanto.

\- Ya mañana todo acabará – replicó Rivaille – y podremos estar en paz.

\- Te equivocas… mañana solo será el comienzo para otra aventura Rivaille – murmuró Eren, acercándose al mayor y abrazándole, nada mejor que los brazos de Rivaille para calmarle – por fin podremos ser libres y vivir en paz.

Se recostaron juntos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Rivaille pensaba que Eren tenía razón, esto no era más que el comienzo a algo nuevo, vio como el castaño jugaba con la llave en su cuello, se acomodó en el pecho del menor y lo miró.

\- Estás ansioso – afirmó el azabache.

\- ¿Tu no? – preguntó Eren.

\- Tal vez… solo un poco – respondió Rivaille, Eren lo abrazó y el mayor se acurrucó en su pecho.

\- Durmamos, lo necesitaremos para mañana – Eren apagó la vela y quedaron en penumbras – Buenas noches amor.

\- Hmmm – contestó Rivaille antes de que los dos se quedaran dormidos

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

\- Es hora, Eren – habló el Comandante – Abre la puerta.

Todos estaban expectantes mientras Eren colocaba la llave y abría la puerta lentamente, dejando un espacio oscuro por donde atravesarían y descubrir de una buena vez, la manera de erradicar a los titanes.

\- Traigan las antorchas – ordenó Rivaille, Jean y Armin se apresuraron a entregárselas.

\- Bajaremos Hanji, Rivaille, Eren, Mikasa, Armin y yo – dijo Irvin – los demás se quedaran a cargo de Mike y vigilaran los alrededores, si bien esta es una misión secreta, sabemos que la información se filtra, esperemos que este no sea el caso.

\- ¡Si señor! – respondieron los demás haciendo el saludo militar.

Los demás bajaron por las estrechas escaleras iluminando todo a su paso, ahí pudieron ver que el sótano era prácticamente un laboratorio, había una mesa de trabajo con tubos de ensayo, probetas, frascos con sustancias y contenidos extraños, en una pared había un librero grande con muchos libros, más de los que Eren haya podido ver en su infancia, y al otro lado se encontraba un escritorio con hojas sueltas y un montón de cuadernos con anotaciones hechas por el mismo Grisha, el menor reconoció la letra de su padre aunque no entendía muy bien el idioma en el que estaba escrita.

\- Tsk… este lugar está demasiado sucio – habló Rivaille, sacudiéndose el polvo de su capa y colocándose unos guantes blancos.

\- Es obvio enano… este lugar no ha sido utilizado por años -

\- ¿De qué hablas loca? Si tu laboratorio está en peores condiciones – dijo molesto el azabache.

\- Ahahahaha… no puedo rebatir a eso – concedió la castaña.

Armin paseaba su vista por los libros de la mini biblioteca que se encontraba ahí, sorprendiéndose por los títulos que veía.

\- Algún título en especial – Preguntó Irvin acercándose al rubio menor.

\- No Comandante… bueno si… pero no reconozco ni la mitad de estos libros, al parecer todos estos títulos son lo que ha prohibido el rey, no es algo que nos encontraríamos en alguna librería.

\- Ya veo – murmuró Irvin, sacando uno de los libros – creo que nos entretendremos un buen tiempo descubriendo que dicen.

Eren estaba tratando de leer uno de los cuadernos de su padre, aunque no entendía mucho, ya que hace tiempo que no practicaba el alemán y algunas cosas se le escapaban, solo un poco antes que el titán colosal y acorazado atacara María su padre había comenzado a enseñarle alemán y por lo visto estaba fuera de práctica.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Mikasa, sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos.

\- Es porque está en alemán… hace tiempo que no veía algo escrito en esta lengua, hasta yo entiendo poco de lo que hay aquí escrito.

-¿Tu padre sabia alemán? – preguntó Rivaille acercándose, haciendo una mueca por toda la suciedad que había a su alrededor.

\- Si… mi abuelo le enseñó cuando era pequeño, algo así como que el apellido Jeager venia de alemanes o algo así… no es que yo lo entienda del todo pero de algunas cosas si me acuerdo - contestó Eren sonriendo – Aunque algo si me extraña… mi nombre ha aparecido en varias de las hojas que tiene escrita.

Rivaille lo miró un momento antes de que una densa nube de polvo los cubrió a todos, haciéndoles toser y estornudar.

\- Vaya que si tenía cosas interesantes el señor Grisha – dijo Hanji sacándole el polvo a los frascos que estaba ahí – Lo más interesante es que tenga mini titanes aquí mentidos – habló más seria.

\- ¿Qué dices cuatro ojos? – preguntó Rivaille acercándose a ver los frascos.

\- lo que escuchaste enano – corroboró Hanji.

\- Esto es muy extraño… no sé qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto… ¿por qué tenía un laboratorio con titanes debajo de casa?… ¿eso incluirá su desaparición horas antes del ataque a Shingashina? – se preguntó Eren confundido.

\- Puede que haya tenido relación, no lo sabemos – dijo Hanji – Eren… sé que no recuerdas nada de esa época… pero ¿tienes idea a donde puede estar tu padre?

-No Hanji-san, ni idea, de lo poco que recuerdo, es mi padre actuando raro, una jeringa y nada más… el resto es tan confuso, como mi capacidad para convertirme en titán – contestó Eren.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cada quien en sus pensamiento, Mikasa ayudando a Eren a ordenar los cuadernos y papeles que estaba esparcido en el escritorio, Irvin y Armin recorriendo los títulos de los libros y de vez en cuando abriendo uno que otro, Hanji y Rivaille, revolviendo los frascos y tubos en la mesa de laboratorio, a muy pesar del azabache que estaba fastidiado por tanto desorden en ese sótano.

Tan absortos en su trabajo que cuando Armin sin querer botó uno de los libros todos se sobresaltaron.

\- Perdón – dijo Armin, recogiendo el libro caído

\- Armin… ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – preguntó Eren, acercándose a su amigo - ¡Es mi antiguo libro de cuentos! – se asombró e castaño - ¿Recuerdas Mikasa? Esto era lo que te leía a veces cuando recién llegaste a mi casa.

\- Lo recuerdo… pero ¿Qué hace aquí? Si no me equivoco ese libro desapareció unos meses antes de que el distrito fuera atacado.

\- Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi – respondió Eren dudoso.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Rivaille viendo un sobre en el suelo, recogiéndolo – Es una carta… ¿Creen que se haya caído del libro?

\- Es lo más probable – murmuró Hanji – Mira… tiene el nombre de Eren – dijo Hanji.

\- Es la letra de mi padre – Rivaille le extendió el sobre al castaño y este lo tomó nervioso.

\- ¿Está bien que la lea yo primero? – preguntó a los demás el menor.

\- Va dirigido a ti, es obvio que debes leerlo tú primero, mocoso – replicó Rivaille, siguiendo con su trabajo.

\- Deja de decirme así – pidió Eren, mientras el mayor le pasaba la carta.

\- Sabes que siempre serás un mocoso – replicó Rivaille – aunque eres MI mocoso – le susurró al pasar para que solo escuchara Eren.

Eren se sonrojó y observó el sobre como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, tratando de calmar un poco su ansiedad tanto por sostener la carta como por las palabras de Rivaille, el menor todavía no podía entender como después de años conviviendo con Rivaille, seguía sonrojándose por los detalles de siempre, como el hecho de que su Sargento lo llamara suyo. Eren desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer el contenido.

"_Eren:_

_Si estás leyendo el contenido de este sobre, probablemente el Muro María haya caído y sepas sobre tu poder titán, yo en estos momentos seguramente ya no estaré a tu lado, por lo que no podré ayudarte a controlar el poder que reside dentro de ti. _

_Seguro te estarás preguntando muchas cosas; algunas de ellas están anotadas en mis cuadernos, ahí se explica tanto el funcionamiento de los titanes y también lo de tu propio poder, el cual te fue otorgado por mí, para que pudieras proteger a tu hermana, tu madre a Armin y su abuelo… recuerda, solo tú podrás entender el contenido que hay en ellos, lo que si debes saber es que para manejar todo el contenido que hay allí escrito, debes encontrar a la persona con la capacidad de controlar a los titanes, solo con ella, la lucha podrá ser equiparada y haber esperanza de poder acabar con esas bestias, yo no sé quién es, solo fui el encargado de crear el suero e inyectarlo en las personas que fueron elegidas por el rey y que no lo hice por propia voluntad, sé que puede sonar a excusa, pero yo solo quería protegerlos a ustedes, esas personas podían arrebátalos de mi lado y no me podía permitir eso, fue ahí que preparé un suero extra y los mezclé con los demás, y fue lo que reservé para ti, para que pudieras defenderte de ellos También debo informarte que habrá personas en tu camino, tratando de arrebatarte este don, personas con la misma capacidad para cambiar, pero que están en contra de la libertad de la humanidad, solo espero que ganes en esta lucha y que todo no sea en vano._

_Espero que tu madre, Mikasa y tú se encuentren bien y que nada malo les haya pasado, son mi familia y aunque ya no este, me seguiré preocupando por ustedes, so quiero que entiendas mis acciones, aunque no las compartas, pero en ese momento, cuando su vida estaba en riesgo, fue la mejor solución que encontré, perdóname si te condene a una vida que no querías, pero tengo fe de que este poder te servirá más que a Mikasa, ya que siempre has tenido la determinación de proteger a los que quieres, y sé que cumplirías con tu papel de guardián de los secretos… _

_Recuerda Hijo, solo aquel que tenga el poder para controlar a voluntad a los titanes, será la llave para poder vencer en esta guerra._

_ Atte: Grisha Jeager"_

Eren acabó de leer la carta mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos, ya todos habían dejado su trabajo y lo miraban con preocupación, Rivaille estaba a su lado confortándolo, le quitó la carta de las manos y lo abrazó, poco le importó lo cursi que se viera, pero estaba más preocupado por Eren, ya que el menor hace tiempo que no lloraba, por lo cual sabía que el contenido de esa misiva tuvo que afectarle en demasía.

\- M-mi pa-padre esta… estaba sien-do amenazado p-por el Rey – dijo con la voz desafinada por el llanto – Él no fue tan mala persona como creía – terminó con una mueca.

\- ¿Qué decía la carta, Eren? – preguntó Hanji.

\- Hey, cuatro ojos… después podrás preguntar cualquier mierda que se te ocurra… deja que Eren se calme - espetó enojado el azabache.

\- No… no, estoy bien… solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco, mi padre en la carta hablaba como si mi madre y el abuelo de Armin estuvieran vivos… a pesar de que ellos fueron los primeros afectados de mi familia… y de que el me vio antes de desaparecer y sabía que mamá ya no estaba… creo que él tenía la esperanza de que todos pudiéramos salir con vida – dijo con desgano.

\- ¿Qué más menciona? – preguntó cauto Irvin.

\- Básicamente me dice que todo lo que necesitamos está en esos cuadernos… los cuales me costará descifrar ya que estoy un poco oxidado con el idioma – dio una media sonrisa – y lo que ya sabíamos… que el Rey está detrás de todo esto, que hay cambiantes como yo… - Eren quedó pensativo, mirando la llave que una vez le dio Grisha -… y … y que debíamos buscar aquella persona que tiene el poder para controlar a los titanes, que ella era la llave o clave para poder lograr la victoria – el castaño miró a los presentes.

\- Tú eres quien lleva ese poder – murmuró Rivaille – Tú puedes controlar a los titanes…. ¿Cómo fue que tu padre no lo supo?

\- No lo sé… solo puedo comenzar a investigar lo que hay en esos cuadernos para descifrar todo y acabar con esto de una vez… si mi padre no sabía que al otorgarme el suero podría obtener esto solo queda confiar en lo que dice y seguir al pie de la letra lo que sea que encontremos allí – Eren señaló los cuadernos.

\- Sabes lo que te pasó la última vez que ocupaste ese dichoso control titán Eren… no permitiré que vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu vida.

\- Soy consciente de eso Rivaille – murmuró Eren.

\- Entonces… -

\- Si la clave para poder derrotar todo está en mis manos, no dudes que encontraré la manera de usarlo a nuestro beneficio, algo encontraremos al leer eso.

\- Como quieras mocoso… solo espero que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo si tienes que freírte el cerebro de nuevo – habló molesto el azabache.

\- Lo sé amor… lo sé… no te preocupes, todo estará bien – trató de convencerle Eren.

Guardaron todo lo que podría servirles dentro del laboratorio, además de los cuadernos con notas de Grisha, sacaron todos los libros y se los llevaron también, ya que también podrían servirles para la investigación que tenían por delante, Hanji por su lado trató de llevarse todos los experimentos en los frascos y la sustancia de los tubos, sin embargo Irvin solo dijo que podía llevarse unas muestras de cada cosa.

Ya al salir de ahí optaron por lo más sencillo, quemar los restos de la casa de Eren para que nadie más pudiera desentrañar los secretos que quedaron ahí y usarlos a su beneficio, el castaño quedó mirando como ardían los restos de su casa, viendo como los recuerdos poco a poco iban volviéndose más claros; aquellas cenas en familia, los juegos con Mikasa y Armin en su comedor, su madre preparándoles comida como todos los días, cuando Mikasa vino a su casa después de que asesinaran a sus padres, su madre regañándole por querer entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento, su padre dándole la llave que abría el sótano, todo eso y mucho más fue inundando su mente mientras veía las llamas danzando alrededor de lo que una vez fue su hogar.

_-"Sabes mamá…"_ – pensó Eren mirando al cielo – _"… puede que sigas molesta por haber entrado a la Legión… sé que me comporté como un crío aquella vez, pero ya no lo soy más" _– miró a Rivaille, unos metros más allá, arreglando su caballo – _"No me arrepiento de haber ingresado, porque a pesar de todas las muertes y el sufrimiento que envuelven, encontré el amor… aquel que creí jamás conocer"_ – vio a Armin y Mikasa quienes veían como se consumía la casa – _"puedo estar con mis hermanos, protegiéndolos, aunque sean ellos los que me hayan salvado más de lo que yo lo he hecho, pero ahora sé que es mi turno de devolverles la mano"_ – Eren observó al resto de sus compañeros - "_Y te puedo asegurar mamá… que a pesar de todo lo que he pasado por entrar aquí…. Soy feliz" – _el castaño sintió como una pequeña brisa lo abrazaba.

\- Vamos Eren… los demás se encargaran de apagar las llamas… es hora de volver al cuartel – se acercó Armin,

Eren solo asintió, dejando atrás los restos de un hogar perdido, que solo hasta hace poco pudo lograr armar otra vez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pasaron largos meses antes que se pudieran descifrar los cuadernos de Grisha y otros para que pudieran entender el significado de esas palabras; por lo menos ya sabían cómo derrotar a los titanes y Eren practicando se dio cuenta que dominar el control titán (así era como él le llamaba) era más simple de lo que él pensaba y no tendría que morir por el sobrecalentamiento de su cerebro. Pudieron derrocar definitivamente al Rey con las pruebas que contenían esos cuadernos, ya que daba nombres y locaciones específicas, que con solo un poco de investigación se podían revelar y apresar a todos aquellos que estaban en contra de la humanidad, también las escrituras decían que después de la primera vez que se revelara la persona que podía someter a voluntad a esas bestias irían cada día mermando a la voluntad de esa persona, y como Eren los quería extintos, ellos mismos irían atacándose hasta reducirse. Se sorprendieron que los informes decían que para tener la capacidad de cambiar a titán se debía "devorar" a otra persona con las mismas características, ahí entendieron porque el padre de Eren estaba desaparecido desde ese entonces, él le otorgó esa característica a su hijo aparte de la inyección con el suero; fueron largos y traumáticos días para Eren, saber que era el responsable de la muerte de su padre fue algo muy duro para el castaño, pero Rivaille y los demás pudieron hacerle entender las razones que Grisha tuvo para hacerlo y aunque le costó aceptarlo, lo hizo.

En los siguientes meses probaron la teoría, organizando expediciones a largo alcance, abarcando mucho más territorio, se disponían espacios con trampas, Eren atraía a una gran cantidad de titanes y luego se accionaban las trampas (que fueron desarrolladas por cortesía de Hanji, con unos planos pertenecientes a Grisha) para así poder matar a mas titanes que si se enfrentara un soldado solo con las cuchillas.

En unos de los descansos que tomaban entre expedición, estaba Eren y Rivaille en su oficina, arreglando y firmando papeles, como el castaño ahora ostentaba el rango de Capitán tenía que hacerse responsable del todo lo que traía su cargo.

\- Todavía no entiendo porque acepté el cargo, si hubiera sabido que me traería esta montaña de problemas – dijo Eren señalando la montaña de cosas que se le habían amontonado por falta de tiempo – me hubiera quedado como un soldado más – terminó frustrado.

\- Ya no te quejes… aunque debo admitir que tu hermana psicópata fue más inteligente al no aceptar… esos cerdos solo necesitaban a alguien para llenar estas mierdas, además también fue para que la gente no se les viniera encima por todos esos años de malos tratos hacia ti – habló Rivaille quien seguía en su trabajo.

\- Como sea… es gracioso como las personas puede cambiar su percepción solo por un pedazo de tierra – Eren se estiró haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda - ya me he cansado de hacer esto por todo el día… ¿no te apetece hacer algo más? – preguntó Eren sugerente.

\- Bueno, si hay algo que quiero hacer - respondió Rivaille en el mismo tono, se levantó de su escritorio y fue asentarse en el regazo de Eren, cual gatito mimoso.

\- Haber… ¿y qué cosa quieres hacer mi amor? – se desentendió el castaño, inspirando el aroma del mayor – estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Rivaille tomó el rostro del castaño y lo besó con fiereza, hace días que no podían hacer más que besarse y tener caricias leves por aquí o por allá, la cantidad de misiones al exterior más el cúmulo de responsabilidades no les dejaba tiempo libre y en las noches terminaban lo suficientemente cansados para solo querer dormir. El beso se tornó cada vez más apasionado, Eren enredaba su lengua con la de Rivaille, la succionaba, y arremetía contra la boca del más bajo con gula, el Sargento por su lado ya estaba a horcajadas sobre Eren, disfrutando del beso, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa del menor.

Eren, se separó del beso, ambos buscando aire; desató el pañuelo que escondía el cuello de su compañero y empezó a repartir pequeños besos y lamidas en toda la extensión, el azabache se deshacía en los brazos del castaño, ya hace días que no tenían intimidad y se estaba frustrando, además nada mejor que alivianar las tensiones que pasar tiempo de calidad con su pareja.

\- Veo que estamos más que dispuesto, Capitán – murmuró Rivaille contra los labios de Eren mientras se friccionaba contra el bulto que cada vez creía más y más dentro de los pantalones de Jeager.

Eren solo lo besó desesperado comenzando un vaivén frenético para los dos, perdidos en su mundo y olvidándose de los dichosos papeles que estaban firmando, en estos momentos los dos solo pensaban en la satisfacción que les causaría estar unidos, tanto así que no escucharon la puerta abrirse.

\- Erencito… enanin… tenemos ¡WOOOOOW! ¡PERO QUE CANDENTES! – gritó Hanji, interrumpiendo el momento íntimo de la parejita, atrás de ella venia Irvin.

\- ¡Hanji- san! – gritó Eren avergonzado.

\- ¡Maldita loca! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puta puerta antes de entrar! – habló molesto el Sargento.

\- ¿Ves Irvin? Yo sabía que no era buena idea dejarles una oficina para los dos… si solo la ocupan para esto – habló jocosa la mujer – no es la primera vez que los pillo así.

\- Tsk… cállate cuatro ojos, que si tuvieras modales, nada de esto pasaría – dijo fastidiado el azabache

\- Hanji, puede que Rivaille tenga razón – intervino el rubio antes de que Rivaille arremetiera contra la castaña de lentes – Pero Rivaille… para esas cosas está su habitación ¿no crees?

\- Pero que aburrido eres cejotas – murmuró Rivaille – con razón sigues soltero.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – Irvin suspiró – Pero no vinimos a hablar de la vida privada de nadie… tenemos noticias importantes que darles.

\- ¿Cuáles son Comandante? – preguntó Eren curioso.

\- Los informes que hemos recaudado de la Tropa estacionaria a lo largo de estos meses de expediciones nos dicen que la cantidad de titanes ha disminuido en consideración a lo antes visto – contestó Irvin sonriendo.

\- Lo cual nos dice que todo ha estado funcionando de maravilla – dijo contenta la mujer de lentes - ¡Es grandioso!

\- Me alegra oír eso – murmuró Eren, por primera vez viendo que sus esperanzas de ser libre por fin no estaba tan equivocadas como pensaba.

\- Eso es bueno, pero eso no nos libra de los buenos años que estaremos trabajando para exterminar a esas masas inservibles de carne – expresó Rivaille.

\- Ay enano, pero que aguafiestas eres – Hanji suspiró melodramáticamente.

\- Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer… esto es solo el comienzo de esta nueva etapa para acabar con la guerra – Irvin miró a los presentes y todos asintieron, convencidos de que estaban viendo los vestigios del plan que estaba ya en marcha.

\- Esas trampas que diseñó tu padre Eren sí que son efectivas… debe ser eso más tu perfeccionamiento controlando a mis queridos titanes que se ha podido avanzar en todo esto – argumentó la castaña.

\- Si seguimos así… si todo sale bien… estoy seguro que las próximas generaciones podrán vivir libres de titanes y ver todo lo que está detrás de estos muros ¿no creen? – murmuró Eren, todos se quedaron en silencio, hace mucho tiempo que no veían los vestigios de lo que fue el castaño en sus primeros años en la Legión – Es seguro que lo podremos lograr.

\- ¡Pero que ternura eres! – Hanji se abalanzó a abrazar a Eren, estrujándolo todo lo que podía.

\- Han-Hanji-san… N-no res-respiro – dijo Eren ahogado por el abrazo.

\- Ya loca de mierda… déjalo en paz – espetó el azabache.

\- No te pongas celoso enano… si todos sabemos que Erencito no tienes ojos para nadie más que para ti – habló la castaña, aun abrazando a Eren, pero con menos fuerza.

\- Tsk… como sea – espetó Rivaille – ¿Solo vinieron a eso? – preguntó malhumorado.

\- Si… así que ya nos retiramos – respondió Irvin levantándose de su asiento – Vamos Hanji.

\- Buenas noches tortolitos – dijo Hanji retirándose – O mejor dicho… que disfruten la noche – añadió riéndose, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Loca de mierda, siempre con sus estupideces – Rivaille suspiró y se fue directo a Eren, quien estaba observando a la luna tras la ventana, el castaño lo abrazó y recostó su mentón en la cabeza del mayor - ¿En qué piensas?

\- Nada en particular – respondió Eren, observando cómo se veían los reflejos de la luna esparcido por el bosque – es solo que… - Eren calló.

\- ¿Solo que…? – le animó a hablar el Sargento.

\- Es solo que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de estar en la Legión – Rivaille quedó mirando raro a Eren – no me importa que me llames loco.

\- Para estar aquí debes entrar estando locos Eren – el azabache sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía – Ahora explícate porque no te entiendo.

\- He ganado más cosas de las que he perdido en este tiempo – Eren al ver que el mayor todavía no entendía continuó – Se puede decir que tengo una familia mucho más numerosa que antes… a pesar de lo que digan del Cuartel, este ya se trasformó en mi hogar… además tengo donde volver – Eren besó los labios de Rivaille con ternura – aunque hay cosas que siempre echaré en falta.

\- ¿Lo dices por tu madre? – preguntó Rivaille.

\- Por ella… por el abuelo de Armin… ya que el a pesar que no lo trataba muy a menudo de pequeño, cuando llegamos como refugiados a Trost, él se encargó de cuidarnos antes de mandarlos como comida de titanes – la voz de Eren se fue endureciendo a medida terminaba el relato – Y también a Hannes-san… sin él, ni yo, ni Mikasa estaríamos con vida.

\- Y tu padre Eren… ¿Le echas de menos? – preguntó a su vez el mayor, siempre había tenido curiosidad respecto a eso.

\- Con él… las cosas son más complicadas – habló el castaño - por un lado sigo sentido por el abandono en el cual nos dejó antes de volverlo a ver para que me inyectara el suero y eso… sumado a todos los años que creí que en realidad nos había dejado a nuestra suerte y no que estaba muerto… y ahora… ahora no sé qué pensar exactamente de mi padre, hay muchas cosas que hizo por nosotros sin que nos enteráramos para protegernos de todo lo que ocurría… lo agradezco, pero… - Eren miró a los ojos del mayor – Sé que no debería sentir este desasosiego por su persona… ¡pero fueron tantos años!... por años pensamos que se libró de nosotros para continuar su vida solo y ese sentimiento aún persiste… a pesar de saber la verdad – concluyó Eren.

\- Es entendible… los rencores que se alimentan por años es muy difícil que desaparezcan en tan poco tiempo. – añadió Rivaille

\- Eso no evita que me sienta mal por tenerle rencor ahora que sé la real causa de su partida – dijo desanimado.

\- Hey…- Rivaille se dio vuelta y tomó a Eren de las mejillas – Somos humanos, tenemos derecho a tener estos sentimientos por la persona que se nos venga en gana… viviste años creyendo otra cosa de tu padre, es natural, somos seres imperfectos… nadie te está reprochando el aún sentir resquemor al recordarlo – lo reconfortó – Y no me hagas sentirme más cursi de lo que ya me siento por decirte eso mocoso.

\- Tenías que matar en momento así ¿no? – le picó Eren sonriendo.

\- Me conoces muy bien - el azabache lo miró y rió por lo bajo

\- Hablando en serio amor… no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Eren, afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre el mayor – Siempre sabes que decirme en estos momentos.

\- Es obvio… soy un experto en consolar a mocoso cursis – dijo Rivaille con suficiencia.

\- Sabes que Te amo ¿Verdad? – preguntó Eren.

\- Me lo dices a diario, como para que se me olvide – contestó Rivaille – Yo también te amo.

\- Es bueno saberlo – replicó Eren antes el tomar el mentón de Rivaille y fundirse en un nuevo beso con él.

Faltaban muchas cosas por venir, situaciones que resolver y ganarle a todos aquellos detractores de la humanidad que los habían encerrado y marginado a vivir como ganado, pero nadie podía quitarles esos pequeños momentos de libertad que tenían para vivir un _**amor entre guerra…**_y ya estaban dando los primeros pasos por una humanidad sin murallas.

* * *

**TT_TT**

**joder... todavía no me creo que ya la haya terminado... es tan sorprendente para mi como para ustedes o_O (supongo)... ya que soy de esas personas que tienen un montón de ideas para escribir, pero que las comienza y no las termina (agradézcanle a mi madre por terminar la historia) ... no es que sea una irresponsable, pero es que siempre voy perdiendo la fe en lo que escribo y al final lo dejo (lo sé... soy una pinche insegura ... pero meeh... nada que hacer xD)**

**Espero que se hayan entretenido con mis locuras y los intentos de humor y drama aquí adentro ewe**

**Les agradezco de corazón que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esto .**

**Y como dije arriba... no se salvaran de mi tan facil... ya tengo algunas cosillas que espero subir pronto.**

**En fin ¿Algun reviews? ¿tomatazo? ¿me tiran palos? ¿me dan muchos heichous sensuales para mi? okno... xD**

_Min Akane_

**/Cambio y fuera/**


End file.
